A perfectly good heart
by animeloverhimechan06
Summary: Luffy is a girl who ate a mythical Zoan type of devil fruit which allow her to transform into a sphinx (lion with wings) and control the space. She know how to use sword. She's clever, observant,nice and strong. Follow her life as she travel around the world and meet some pirates. ( I know the summary suck, but hope you like the story)...
1. Monkey D Luffy, Ace and Sabo

_hi everyone! this is my very first story... Luffy's a girl. She has a different devil fruit, I'll reveal it later.  
_

_please review and hope you like it. Later...! :D _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own one piece.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introducing... Monkey D. Luffy, Ace and Sabo  
**

"Did... I... escaped... from... him?" The little girl asked herself, panting, while looking around. The girl have black hair and big brown eyes. She wore a white dress and flip-flops. She looks no more the 3 years old. She sat down thinking that she's already safe. She didn't notice the big shadow coming from behind her.

"gotcha" The man grab the girl.

"kya... let me go, ojichan*'' The little girl said while struggling to the man known as her grandfather.

"Do you really think that you can escape from me, huh luffy?" Her grandfather asked the girl now known as luffy.

"che... ojichan is a meanie!" luffy pouted

"who's a meanie,huh?" Garp asked before giving her his trademark punch known as 'fist of love'.

"itai...*"luffy cried

"come on, let's go home the training is done."Garp said

"yay, I'm hungry too."Luffy said

"when you're not hungry, huh luffy?"Garp asked luffy

"shishishi" Luffy giggle giving her trademark grin

* * *

The next day...

"Jichan... Where are we going again?"Luffy asked

"Training..."Garp said "But today will be special because I'm going to leave at the forest" Garp added

"Ehhh... yadda*" Luffy cried

"Here we are..."Garp said "Good luck surviving and I'll be back in a week."Garp added. he, then throw Luffy at the forest.

* * *

Later that day...

"Ahh... I'm hungry"Luffy whined while wandering at the forest. She, then suddenly heard a loud growl coming from behind her. She turned around, meeting a big black wolf. Luffy screamed from top of her lungs. She tried to get away but her limbs are too numb to move. She felt a warm tears streaming down her face. She then fall back thinking that she will die in a seconds now. Suddenly, there were two boys standing in front of her. She watched the two boys with awe as they charge and beat the wolf merciless. She couldn't get a better look at the said boys but she knew for sure that they are no more than at 6 years of age. When they're done the other boy look at her, grinning. She, then notice that the said boy had a short curly blond hair and a missing tooth. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it,a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. He has a long pipe weapon.

"are you okay?"He asked Luffy and offering his hand so that she can stand up.

"Yeah... t-thank y-you."Luffy said stuttering whilst wiping the tears on her face '_that was close_' Luffy thought. She accepted the boy's hand, she stood up and bow her heads many times whilst saying her thanks again.

"Hahaha... no problem we need something to eat anyway" The boy said

"oi Sabo... help me with this wolf so that we can cook it" The other boy said. Luffy now notice the other boy face. The said boy had black hair, deep black eyes and childish freckles. He wore a t-shirt, he also wore a knee-length shorts and black flat slipper-like shoes. He also have a pipe as a weapon.

"yea, yea..." The other boy now known as Sabo said. Luffy stomach growl suddenly making Luffy blush from embarrassment.

"Hahahaha..." Sabo laugh again "Since you're here, why don't you join us. The wolf is big enough for the three of us." Sabo added.

"Shishishi... thank you again" Luffy said shyly while rubbing the back of her head. Luffy sat on the ground again watching as Sabo and the other boy cooked the wolf.

"Ah..." Sabo suddenly exclaimed. "We haven't introduce ourselves, are we?" Sabo said "Anyway... my name's Sabo. And he's Ace." Sabo said whilst pointing at the freckled face boy now known as Ace.

"Hello... my name's Luffy." Luffy said whilst grinning from ear to ear

"Hello Luffy, pleased to meet ya'" Sabo said while Ace only grunted in return. Ace looks like he's not good talking to strangers.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?" Sabo asked

"Well... ojichan said it's training, that I have to survive in this forest and he will be back in a week." Luffy said

"That's a mean grandfather you have there. To leave you alone in this forest. You look like you are no more than 3 years of age and a girl." Sabo said

"yea,yea... he's really a meanie. I hate being alone because being alone is worse than being hurt that's why thank you for saving me and inviting me to eat with you." Luffy bowed again.

Ace eyes widened in surprise from luffy's statement.

"so... it's okay for you that... we're here?" Ace asked _'I'm here' _Ace thought

"of course, you two are nice, you saved me and I want to become your friend cause I don't have much friends in the village, and I don't want to be alone again. And this forest is creepy." Luffy said. Her friends in the village are Makino, the mayor and some adults. But she feel that she's still alone because she can't understand the adults (well the adult minds...) and adults can't understand her too (childish mind...) and she don't have friends that near her age.

Ace felt his lips formed a small smile. Sabo notice Ace's smile.

"Well then... we will become your friend, right Ace?" Sabo said, smiling at the girl. He already like the girl.

"I don't have much choice now, do I?" Ace said "But I hate crybabies" Ace added

Luffy jump up from where she was sitting and yelled at ace "WELL... SORRY 'BOUT THAT CAUSE I THOUGHT I'M GOING TO DIE..."

"NO NEED TO YELL, YOU IDIOT" Ace yelled too. He raised his fist and hit Luffy at her head, leaving a big bump.

"ITAI... that hurts. Ace is a meanie." Luffy said, rubbing the bump at her head

"Who's a meanie?" Ace asked, raising his fist preparing to hit her head again but only stopped by Sabo.

"maa,maa... that's enough" Sabo said. Luffy stuck her tongue out at Ace.

"why you..." Ace said ready to strike the girl again. Luffy just hide behind Sabo and giggle. Sabo chuckled while trying to stop Ace from hitting the girl. Luffy sat down still giggling at Ace antics. Sabo manage to calm Ace down. And Ace continued cooking the wolf.

"Well then... From now on... we're friends" Sabo said while grinning. '_It will be fun'_ Sabo thought

"Shishishishi... YEAH" Luffy smiled, her most sincere smile. She's really happy that she have a new friends that could understand her childish mind.

Ace just huffed. Sabo and Luffy start talking to each other whilst Ace still cooking the meat.

Minutes passed.

"The meat's finish... so, lets eat." Ace said while giving Luffy some piece of the wolf meat like their argument never happened.

"MEAT...!" Luffy said, snatching the meat from Ace's hand. "Thanks." Luffy added, now devouring the meat. The two boys just laughed at the little girl's antics. And the two boys started to eat.

"Ne... What are you two doing in here, anyway?"Luffy suddenly asked. "Training...?" Luffy added

"nope... we live in here." Ace said

"oh..." Luffy said

"What 'bout you? where do you live?" Sabo asked

"I'm from Foosha* village." Luffy said

"where's that?" Ace asked

"other side of the island... i think." Luffy said

"ohhhh..." Sabo and Ace said together

* * *

1 week later...

AT PARTY'S BAR

_'Well... time to pick up my little troublemaker.'_ Garp thought

* * *

AT THE FOREST

"ACHOO..." Luffy sneezed

"You 'kay?" Sabo asked

"maybe she got cold." Ace said

"I'm fine... maybe someone's talking about me." Luffy said, then Luffy's eyes widened as she realize that a week had passed since her grandfather left her at the forest. "Oh no..." Luffy whispered, horror and scared written across her face

"something wrong, Luffy?" Sabo asked, worried. The first time he see the girl scared is when she almost died from the 'wolf incident' a week had passed. After that, the girl always laugh like that incident never happened. When they hunt, stole or even trained, the girl always put a grinning face and laughing out loud. Though she's always crying if she's hurt but not that scared.

"Yea... Ji-chan's coming" Luffy said

"Ji-chan...?" Sabo asked

"The one that throw you in the forest for training"?" Ace added

"yeah" Luffy answered. Shivering at the thought of seeing her grandfather. Suddenly her stomach growl. The trio laugh.

"Let's go hunt something to eat." Sabo said

"Yeah." Luffy and Ace at the same time. Completely forgot about Luffy's grandfather and act like the conversation never happened.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

The trio decided to take a nap. They didn't notice a large shadow grinning behind them. Luffy's the first one to notice but it's already to late. The said shadow hit her head hard enough and Luffy flew several feet from where she's standing.

"LUFFY!" Sabo and Ace called as they rushed where Luffy landed. Luffy had a big bump on her head, tears forming in her eyes as she rub the bump on her head. They look at Luffy's attacker, Ace paled. He didn't expect he would see him so soon.

Sabo noticed Ace reaction and asked "Ace, you 'kay?'' But Ace didn't answer.

"Bwahahaha... I never expect that you two will meet so soon." Garp said. He, then give Ace his 'fist of love'.

"ACE!" Sabo shouted. "What the hell is your problem?" Sabo said. He tried to attack Garp, but Garp hit Sabo in the head before Sabo could land a blow on him.

"SABO!" Luffy and Ace said in unison. Sabo, now have a huge bump on his head too.

"Bwahahahaha... another brat" Garp said

"Jiji*... what are you doing here?" Ace asked

"Jiji?" Sabo and Luffy asked in unison. (Sabo, who's confused who the old man is. And Luffy being confused about how ace know her grandfather.)

"Bwahahaha... I'm here to pick up my granddaughter." Garp said whilst pointing at Luffy.

"GRANDDAUGHTER!" Sabo and Ace said in unison.

"You know Ace, Jichan?" Luffy asked

"of course, he's your adopted brother" Garp said

"BROTHER!" The trio shouted in unison. Luffy and Ace look at each other, Sabo who's now in shocked, trying to process the information he heard. And Garp just laugh at the trio's reaction.

"Wow... cool. Ace is my nii-chan*." Luffy said as she tackled Ace. Ace instinctively wrapped his arm around Luffy, though still shocked about being Luffy's adoptive brother. He don't have a problem with it since he and Luffy became close, it's just too much to process.

"Oi... Luffy, we need to go." Garp said. Sabo and Ace snapped from their shock.

"EHHH...! why?" Luffy asked "can I live with Ace-nii And Sabo?" Luffy added

"No... you still need to live at the village." Garp said

"But..." Luffy protested but only cut by Garp

"No buts" Garp said

"Fine." Luffy pouted. "see ya' later Ace-nii, Sabo-nii." Luffy waved her hands. Ace and Sabo waved back. The boys stared at the pair until they disappeared at the forest.

They just stood there in silent, until Sabo broke it "Wow... your grandfather is a crazy person."

"yeah" Ace replied

"I pity the both of you... but still... Luffy being your adopted sister..." Sabo said. "...what a coincidence." Sabo added

"Yeah... but it's 'kay since I'm planning the three of us on becoming siblings, anyway." Ace said

"huh?" Sabo asked

"You know, when you share a cup of sake * you become sworn brothers." Ace said "...sister included" he added

"Ohhh..." sabo said

* * *

_**Ojichan/Jichan/jiji:**_ **grandpa**

**_Itai:_ ouch**

**_Yadda:_ No/ no way**

_**Nii-chan:**_**Brother**

_**Sake: Japanese rum**_

**So... what do you think? Please review... :D**


	2. Brothers

_I decided that the trio will become sworn siblings at early age, unlike in the anime._

_Thank you for the reviews... here's the second chapter... Hope you like it. XD_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brothers**

Days had passed since Garp left the village. Luffy walked inside the "party's bar' and sat on the stool. She's wearing a blue blouse with no sleeves and black short. Luffy is relived that she won't see her grandfather anytime soon. So, no harsh training or 'fist of love' for a while. She really hate it.

"Good morning, Luffy." A young woman with dark green hair greeted her. She's wearing a bandana, a purple blouse with white sleeve and a long light pink skirt and white sneakers.

"Morning, Makino." Luffy greeted, The young woman now known as Makino give luffy a plate of food and a glass of juice. "Thank you..." Luffy said

"Your welcome" Makino smiled. Luffy started to eat and now she's thinking a plan to escape the 'fist of love' when someone broke her from her thoughts.

"Luffy...? are you okay? you looked like you're lost, is there something wrong?" Makino asked, concerned about the girl's behavior.

Luffy looked at the young woman "Yeah... I'm fine, Makino... I'm just thinking..."

"What is it? you can tell me, I might help." Makino offered.

"Nah... it's okay, I realize that no one can escape Jichan's* 'fist of love'." Luffy sighed like the world is going to end. Makino chuckled.

"It's not funny, Makino..." Luffy pouted.

"Gomen, gomen...*" Makino chuckled again at the cuteness of Luffy's face. "Ne Luffy, how's your adventure at the forest?" Makino asked. Luffy suddenly brightened and immediately tell Makino how she almost die because of the wolf. And how she was saved by Ace and Sabo. How they became friends. How they hunt, fight and steal at the Goa kingdom together. About the gray terminal, and how Garp said that she and Ace are adoptive siblings.

"Heh... I like to meet them." Makino said though not very pleased about them doing dangerous stuff at the age of three and six.

"Yeah... you will like them because they are nice." Luffy said as she continued eating. When she's done eating, she stand up and said "Thanks for the food... Ja ne* Makino, I'm going to visit Ace-nii and Sabo"

"Bye Luffy, take care." Makino said

"Hai.." Luffy answered as she sprinted towards the forest.

* * *

Luffy is walking in the forest and kicking some pebbles in her way, when someone spoke "Glad that you're here, Luffy."

Luffy searched the source of voice, when she looked above her, she saw on the tree trunk a two small figure grinning at her. The two boys jump from the trunk to the ground. When they landed, Luffy suddenly tackled them, and the two lost their balance and fall back. The trio laugh.

"I miss you, two" Luffy said

"Hahahaha... it's not that long and you miss us already." Sabo said and luffy nodded.

"oh well... let's hunt something to eat" Ace said

"Yeah!" Sabo and Luffy said in unison.

* * *

Weeks had passed, Luffy still live in the village, but she's always coming at the forest to play, hunt, train, and steal with Ace and Sabo. And since Luffy is always telling Makino about them, Makino decided that she'll make them new clothes for taking care and keeping Luffy out of trouble, though she haven't met them yet, she seems to like them through Luffy's story.

At the forest, not far from the grassy cliff outside the forest. Luffy and Sabo were both waiting around the tree stump, as they watched Ace come towards them, carrying a bottle of sake* and three red sake cups. Ace put down the three cups, using the tree stump as a table.

"Where do you get that?" Luffy asked whilst pointing at the sake

"I stole it from Dadan." Ace said as he opened it and it made a popping sound.

"Dadan...?" Luffy asked

"The mountain bandit I live with" Ace answered as he pour enough amount of the drink into each cup.

"ohhhh..." Luffy said

"Did you know? when men drink together, they become brothers." Ace said

"I remember you telling me that." Sabo said

"Brothers..." Luffy said, confused about her being a brother since she's a girl to begin with.

Sabo notice her confusion and stated "And sister, of course." Luffy grin widen at Sabo's statement

"So this way, no matter what we do or where we are, no one will be able to break our bond." Ace exclaimed, picking up a cup. Sabo and Luffy copied him, each taking their own cups. "From now on..." Ace proclaimed firmly, holding his cup up "We're siblings."

The trio clinked their cups together, as the sun shone down on the cups making the drink seemed to sparkled, as they tilted their heads and drank it. The trio coughed at the bitterness of the sake, and laughter filled the area as a new bond been formed.

* * *

**Jichan: ****_granpa_**

**Gomen: ****_sorry_**

**Ja ne: ****_see you_**

**Sake: ****_Japanese rum..._**

**sorry about the short chapter but i hope you like it... Please review... :P**


	3. Trip and Storm

_Thanks for the reviews... here's the chapter 3... enjoy..! XD_

_They're not yet thinking of becoming a pirate here. And Garp adopted Sabo when he learned the three became sworn siblings, and train the trio.  
_

_Ace(7)- Ace is not that harsh towards Luffy, unlike in the anime when they're young. Though he's still rude to strangers. Ace is being protective of Luffy, in other words Ace have a 'sister complex'.(like beat up the one who look at Luffy or touch her, except Sabo or his grandfather ). Luffy is Ace soft spot._

_Sabo(7)- Sabo being Sabo, the mature, gentleman and smart. He always calm ace down if his 'sister complex' have gone overboard. He's protective of Luffy too, but not as extreme as Ace._

_Luffy(4)- Still childish, bottomless stomach, has an extreme thirst for adventure, Luffy can be clever when she need to, but she's easy-going and simple-minded when not, nice, strong, have a strong instinct nature (because she's always at the forest like Ace and Sabo), too innocent, and protective of her family. She also become observant, she notice little things easily because of her devil fruit. Luffy is good at lying here.  
_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece.._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trip and Storm  
**

A year had passed since they shared their oath of brotherhood. The trio lives their everyday live peacefully and normally (as normal as it could). Luffy coming from the village and going to the cliff where Ace and Sabo would be waiting for her arrival, then going to high town to steal money or do the eat-n-run at some restaurants. After they hide the money they train, fight, play or take a nap. But today, their peaceful and normal lives won't last long.

The trio are done stealing at high town, so now they're heading back to where they kept their treasures.

The trio walked silently as they pass gray terminal when Luffy suddenly asked a question "Why do we need this money for?"

Sabo and Ace look thoughtful for a moment, then Sabo answered "Well... for future references and emergencies... i think."

"huh?" Luffy said, clearly confused.

"Well... to be honest, we still don't know what to do about our money. But Sabo is right, we need it in the future or emergencies." Ace said

"What kind of emergencies?" Luffy said

"For example... Ace is sick, even though we can steal some medicines, we can't pay a doctor who will check up him." Sabo said

"But Ace won't catch a cold or sick... right?" Luffy said, now staring at them with her puppy eyes.

_'So cute' _Ace and Sabo thought

"Of course, I'm strong after all. And it's just an example Luffy, don't take it too seriously " Ace said. Luffy cheered up at the thought of her brother not being sick. The trio continue to walk while Ace and Sabo talking to each other and Luffy humming a song that Makino always hummed to her before she go to sleep. When they reach their 'treasure hiding spot', Ace and Sabo immediately hide the money and Luffy making sure no one followed them. When they're done the trio had gone to their training ground to train.

* * *

After they train, the trio had gone to the river to fished out something to eat. While they're enjoying fishing, they didn't notice a large figure behind them. The large figure formed a fist and hit the poor little girl in the head with enough force for the girl to fly into the river. (lucky there's no crocodile in there)

"LUFFY!" Ace and Sabo called with horrified expression on their faces. Ace immediately jump into the water to save her (Luffy can swim but her head hurts too much for her to move). And Sabo looked at Luffy's attacker. Sabo paled as he realized who's Luffy's attacker. It was Garp. Even though Sabo only met the man twice (first when they met Luffy and the other were in the time-skip), He's already terrified about the old man's craziness. Luffy and Ace resurface and swim back to where Sabo is. Ace cussing under his breath how he would kill the one who attacked Luffy. When they reach the shore, Ace and Luffy Paled at the scene. Garp standing there, grinning like a madman and Sabo have a very big bump on his head. Looks like Garp already gave his 'fist of love' at Sabo. Lucky he didn't fly like Luffy.

"Bwahahaha..." Garp laugh "Long time no see, did you miss me?" Garp asked

"LIKE HELL WE WOULD MISS A CRAZY OLD MAN LIKE YOU.!" Ace yelled

"CALL ME 'GRANDPA' , YOU IDIOT!" Garp yelled back, he then raised his fist and Punched Ace in the head.

"ACE!" Luffy and Sabo shouted in unison. They rushed to Ace, Making sure if he's somewhat, alright.

"What are you doing here, anyway Jiichan? You're early. You're usually suppose to come back every six months which is next month." Luffy lied. To be honest, Luffy didn't know when Garp will be coming back. It just pop up in her head.

"oh... really?" Garp said. "How did you know I only come back every six months?" Garp and Ace looked at Luffy.

Luffy tensed at the question and quickly think about an escape plan."Well... I kinda... always mark the date from when you leave and when you're coming back." Luffy lied again _'please work, please work,' _Luffy chanted in her head.

"Oh... well then, I'll be back in a month then." Garp said. Luffy smiled inwardly but put an innocent face outside. _'Shishishi... Jiichan is easy to fool' _Luffy thought. Garp turned away and walked back in the forest. Sabo and Ace stared at her in disbelief. Luffy grinned at her success.

"Do you really mark the date?" Sabo asked

Luffy looked at him, first she was surprised that her brother believe her lie too_,_ she grinned. "Shishishishi... of course not, it's a lie..." Luffy said.

"EHHHH!" Sabo and Ace said as their jaw dropped. Luffy laughed out loud.

"I never thought you're good at lying." Ace said and Sabo agreed

"Well... it just pop up at my head and i just say it with my most innocent tone and look." Luffy said still grinning at her success.

"where do you learn that?" Sabo asked

"don't know." Luffy simply stated. Ace and Sabo sweatdrop at girl's answer. Their stomachs growl, and they remember that they are in the middle of fishing when Garp showed up. The trio continued fishing and they wished that Garp won't back.

* * *

MEANWHILE... _(back at Garp)_

"Vice admiral, you're early." Garp's right hand man said

"Yeah... I arrived early and I'll be back in the month." Garp answered. Poor Garp, he didn't know that Luffy is lying.

"Huh...?" the man said in confused tone, they arrive just in time but he easily disregarded the thought. "where's your grandchildren anyway? I thought you're going to pick them up to come with us?" the man said

"Ah... I forgot." Garp exclaimed as he hurried back at the forest. The man sigh and face-palmed at the vice-admiral antics.

* * *

AT THE FOREST

The trio are napping under the big tree near the cliff. They look so peaceful and relieve at the thought of their grandfather won't be coming back in a month. But suddenly a punch from their head have woke them up. The trio are shocked when they saw their grandfather standing in front of them.

"Jiichan/Jiji" The trio said in unison.

"Why are you back here?" Luffy asked "I thought you'd gone back?" she added

"Well... I forgot that I came here to pick you up." Garp said

"Huh?" the trio asked dumbly.

"Nah... just come with me." Garp said as he picked up the three kids at the back of their shirts. The trio struggled from their grandfather's grasp but miserably failed "I already told Dadan about this, don't worry" Garp added

"I'm not worried about that" Ace said

"Then, why are you struggling?" Garp asked

"Because we don't know where you bringing us. And knowing you, it won't be good." Ace snapped

"Bwahahahaha... don't worry, I just want you to see the outside world and you three of you will become a strong marines." Garp said

"Outside world?" the trio asked (disregarding the marine part). Their eyes widen in surprised. They really want to see the outside of the island. they don't know what's up with their grandfather, but they're really excited about the trip.

They reached the dock of the Foosha village. Luffy saw Makino and the mayor, She dragged Sabo and Ace with her and ran towards where Makino and the mayor are. Luffy introduced her brothers to Makino and the mayor. Ace is quite 'shy' as he seen blushing when Makino smile warmly at him. Luffy and Sabo laugh at the sight, and ace told them to shut up. Then, suddenly, a flash go off. They looked at Luffy as she have a camera that came from nowhere at her hands. Ace tried to snatched it but Luffy handed it to Sabo, and sabo hide it. They are both grinning. Ace told them that they must delete it or they're gonna pay later, but Luffy used her puppy eyes told Ace that she want to keep it. Ace, who's weak at Luffy's puppy eyes, unable to refuse the request. Ace sighed and he said yes. Luffy and Sabo are now grinning as wide as possible. They talked for a while before Garp called the trio. Makino gave her a bag full of clothes. She told them that Garp's right hand man told her that they're going for a trip. The trio thanked her before boarding the ship. When everyone are on board, Garp ordered his men to set sail. The trio waved at Makino and the mayor.

* * *

A weeks had passed since the trio left the island for their trip. They thought it will be the best moments in their lives, but only to be proven wrong. It was hell. Since they're with Garp, they always face the 'fist of love' and Garp claiming it as training for then to become a strong marine. But they always told him that they don't want to become marines and they want something else, (even though they're not yet sure about what they want) and only to face another 'fist of love'. When they landed on some island, Garp always tied the up so that they won't roam or cause some troubles on the island.

Somewhere on the new world, The trio are lying on the deck with huge bump on their heads that they received from Garp 'fist of love'.

"I thought we're going to have some adventures, but it seems like I'm wrong." Luffy said in a sad tone. Ace and Sabo sighed in disappointment.

"I knew it that we should not trust that crazy old man. Outside world my ass. THIS IS HELL." Ace exclaimed. They are still lying on the deck, not moving from their spots until one of the member of the marines told them that there's a storm coming towards their course, and be ready 'cause the storm is quite strong.

Later that day, the storm have come. The ship is racking violently, causing the trio to slide back and forth inside their rooms.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said and her stomach suddenly growl.

"Let's go in the kitchen, and asked the cook if we can have some food." Sabo said

"okay" Luffy said.

* * *

The trio are now standing at the front of the kitchen door. They can hear that their grandfather is also there, probably eating some donuts. The trio also heard a loud noise from the other door (the one that lead to the deck).Luffy's curiosity picked up, She's curious about how strong the storm is. She walked towards it silently so that her brothers won't noticed and opened the door and a strong gust of wind came inside.

Ace and Sabo felt the strong wind and they looked where the wind came from. They saw Luffy standing at the doorway. The two boys are running towards her when the ship racked and the boys hit the wall, whilst Luffy is throw overboard. Ace and Sabo screamed Luffy's name in horror, causing Garp to burst outside the kitchen. He notice the boys and the open door.

Ace and Sabo ran towards the door but only to stopped by Garp. He asked them what are they doing.

"Luffy's thrown overboard, we need to save her. She might drown or eaten by sea kings" Ace said in very panic voice. Garp eyes widen in horror. He immediately ordered his men to save Luffy. His men followed his order and began to search for Luffy, but the waves are too strong and they can't just dive in, so some them tied a rope around their waist and jumped at the sea while the others are holding the rope. Garp locked Ace and Sabo at their room to prevent them from doing reckless things, and he told them that he and his men will take care of it.

Hours had passed, they searched and called Luffy's names many times, but Luffy is nowhere in sight.

* * *

**_Luffy's devil fruit and Sword will be introduce at the next chapter..._**

**_See ya'... and please review...XP_**


	4. Stranded, Devil fruit and Sword

_Thank you for your reviews... And here's the chapter 4... I hope you like it... XD_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece..._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stranded, devil fruit and sword**

AT THE MARINE SHIP

"What do you mean you can't find her? Look again!." Garp ordered his men, he's getting a little impatient now. He knew that Luffy is still alive and when she come back, he'll give Luffy a good beating. But something's inside him telling him that he need to ready for the worse.

Ace curled his hand into fist. He's feeling guilty that he's unable to save his little sister, He thinks that he's a bad big brother. He can't help but to think the worse possible things that happened to her sister, and wondering if he'll be able to see her again. He felt warm tears ran on his cheek but he quickly wiped it off. And Sabo felt the same too, but he need to stay strong and believe that Luffy will come back and they will be complete again. _'Luffy, please come back_' Sabo thought

Garp looked at the two boys and patted their heads and said, "We will find her."

The two boys looked back at him and nodded their heads.

"Garp-san, maybe Luffy is washed at the nearby islands, and I think it would be the best to check it... just in case." Garp's right hand man named Bogart said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Garp said "MEN... SAIL TO THE NEARBY ISLAND." Garp ordered

"HAI..." They answered, and they set sail.

* * *

AT THE UNKNOWN ISLAND SOMEWHERE IN THE NEW WORLD...

Luffy is lying at the sandy shore of the island. She slowly regain consciousness, She stared at the sky for a moment and slowly sat up. She looked at her surroundings and notice that she's on the island and not in the ship. And then it clicked, Luffy remember that she's thrown overboard by the sudden racking of the ship and the last thing she heard before she passed out is her brothers screaming her name. Luffy's stomach growled. She's hungry, very hungry. She stood up and she started searching for food. Lucky she know how to hunt and her Makino and her brothers taught her basic cooking. The forest look like the Mt. Colubo, but the trees a little more higher and wilder. She easily navigated her way using her nature instinct into the nearest river to fished some food. Luffy searched for a strong and long branch that fallen from the tree to serve as a fishing pole, and A long string to serve as a fishing line and wood and stone to create a fire.

After Luffy found all the things she need for, she walked back to the river when she notice that there's something at the tree.

_'huh... what's that?'_ sheasked herself. As her curiosity picked up again, she dropped her things and climbed the tree and took a great looked at it.

_'It's a fruit... a strange-looking fruit.' _Luffy thought. The fruit look like grapes but it have a yellow color and strange swirls. _'It's great for desert, though.' _Luffy added and she grabbed the fruit, jumped from the tree, picked up her things and walked towards the river.

* * *

Luffy caught a big fish and grilled it. After she finished eating she grabbed her desert and took a bite from it, but she spat it out.

"yuck... it taste horrible." Luffy said whilst staring at the fruit. She's having an inner turmoil whether she still going to eat it or not. "It's bad to waste food, so... I'm going to eat you grape-san even though you taste horrible." Luffy said and she ate the grape. She immediately drank water so she can get rid of the aftertaste of the grape.

"YOSH..."Luffy exclaimed "...time for adventures." Luffy added with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Luffy is wandering at the forest, she didn't notice that a lion-like ears popped out on her head and tail on her back. Suddenly, a big bear appeared in front of her. The bear look like hungry. Luffy's eyes widen at the sight. But before she can run, the bear attacked her, but the bear passed through her and hit its head on the tree and the bear passed out. Luffy's eyes bulged out from her sockets, when the bear attacked her and she thought she's going to die, but the bear passed through her, **_through _****_her_**.

"Maybe I'm dead... only ghost can pass through things."Luffy said and she looked at the ground. She now noticed the lion-like tail, she grabbed and pulled it hard. She then, yelp in pain, she realized that it was her tail.

"Ghosts don't have tails." Luffy said and scratched her head. She felt something on her head, she touched it. It was ears, a cat-like ears. She ran to find something that she can see her reflection on. And thought about the river, and ran towards it.

The river was now in sight, she quickened her pace.

She's now at the shore of the river. Knelt down and look at her reflection. She's right, she do have a cat ears , no... a lion ears. She thought about what made her looked like this. She, then suddenly remember the fruit she ate.

"THIS IS COOL..." Luffy exclaimed _'if i really have powers, I need to control it and become strong so that I can protect my family' _Luffy thought. She grinned, she can't wait to tell her new powers to Ace and Sabo. Luffy frowned at the thought. She miss Sabo and Ace, She wished they find her soon. Luffy ran back at the forest and looked for a clearing to train how to control her power and a safe place to sleep.

* * *

Three days had passed since Luffy washed on the island. Luffy already found out what her powers can do (which is can control space)and why things can passed through her (The reason someone can pass through her is because her body can become intangible. Like Tobi's ability in Naruto Shippuden). Also its whole form, Which is a lion with wings. She already found out about her 'dimension pocket' and she can keep her things in there and can easily summon them. She's the only one who have access in there. Her senses doubled and she become observant (that's why she easily figured out her power).

She's feeling alone now. She missed Ace and Sabo. She want to see them, but she don't know how to. She tried to fly but since she can't control it yet, She failed. And she figured out that she felt weak in sea water.

Luffy's wandering at the forest. She saw a cave, it has a narrow entrance. Luffy's curiosity picked up again, and looked inside. It was dark. She looked for a thick wood that can serve as torch and things that can make fire.

When she found everything she need. She quickly made a fire and lit the wood. Luffy entered the cave and walked at the narrow path.  
The pathway is slowly widening but she stopped because she heard something coming towards her. She narrowed her eyes and stared in front of her. She saw bats flying towards her. She defense herself but the bats passed through her. She grinned as she remembered that she have a stopped from walking. She's now standing in front of two paths. She decided that she should go to the right path because it's the right path. (Luffy's logic.) She started walking again.

After walking like forever, She heard something ahead her. She ran towards it.  
Minutes had passed since she started running, she saw a light ahead her. _'An exit?' _Luffy thought.  
When she reached it, She cover her eyes from the sudden lightness. She slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"Beautiful..." Luffy said in amazed voice. In front of her is a waterfall, A lake, but you can hardly call it a lake because it's too small and you can hardly call it a pond too because it's too big for it. Anyway, it has a grassy ground surrounding it. You can't see it if you're flying cause it have big, tall trees surrounding it too. And the sunlight passing through the small gap that the leaves from the trees are making, and making the lake seemed to sparkle. But what caught her attention is the big rock in the middle of the lake. The rock has flat surface and it have a sword pierced at the surface of the rock. Her curiosity picked up again and she flew towards it. Lucky the rock is big and wide enough for her to landed on touched it and she felt it's presence. A black and tainted one.

"It looks like your curse, huh sword-kun... and blood thisty too." Luffy said "Though I don't mind it, you look strong and I want you." Luffy grabbed it and withdrawn it from the rock, The sword is five foot long and it has a sharp edge. Luffy have a basic knowledge about swords. She swing it a little, the sword tried to cut her arm but it passed through her and pierced again to the ground.

"Shishishishi... You can't cut me sword-kun." Luffy said "Even you're cursed and tried to cut my arm, I still want to be your owner." Luffy grinned.

**"why?****"** the voice asked.

Luffy's eyes widen in surprise and asked "You can talk, sword-kun?"

**"just answer my question" ** The sword said in annoyed tone.

"Well... Because you look lonely in here." Luffy said

**"lonely? I'm used to it... I'm alone for many centuries." **The sword said

"Then I'll become you companion." Luffy said and she grinned

**"I don't need a companion."** The sword said

"Why not? You're alone for many years and I think it's the time for you to have a companion-"

**"I told you I don't need a companion."** The sword cutted Luffy

"But you need it and such a good sword like you would going to be rusty if no one use you and take care of you. Such a waste." Luffy sighed. "Anyway I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy suddenly introduced herself.

**"I don't asked for you name" **The sword exclaimed

"What's your name?" Luffy asked

**"I'm sh- LIKE HELL I WOULD TELL YOU." **The sword yelled

"Shishishi... but you almost." Luffy teased

**"SHUT UP!" **the sword exclaimed but Luffy laughed.

"Just tell me your name, please?" Luffy said, she looked at the sword with puppy look.

The sword sighed (if it can sigh) **"Why do you want it so badly?" **the sword asked.

"I want to be your friend." Luffy said. The sword is taken back by the statement. The sincerity at the girl's voice surprised him.

_'even though I tried to cut her arm, she want me to be her friend.' _the sword thought _"Because you look lonely" _The girl's past statement ringed in the swords head (If the sword have). The sword smiled, the girl had captured him since the beginning and determined to be hers because she thought that the sword is lonely. She now ashamed at his past behavior towards the girl. The girl only wanted to be his friend. The sword amazed at the girl's pure and innocent heart.

**_"_Fine... I'll tell you." **The sword said. Luffy's grin wider. **"I'm called as Shodai Kitetsu. My former owner and the one who crafted me named Kitetsu. I'm one of the strongest that had been crafted. You're right about me being cursed, that's why I can speak, Though you're the only one who can hear me because you wielded me and felt my presence." **The sword said

"Since you told me your name, then you agree me being your friend and companion?" Luffy asked with full of hope in her tone.

**"Fine." **The sword said

"YES...!"Luffy shouted and grinned widely. "From now own we're friends and I'll call you Sho-kun and are you a male?." Luffy said

**"Whatever... and yes... I think." **Sho said coldly though inside he's happy.(If the sword have inside. Yohohoho skull joke.)

"Where's your sheath, anyway?" Luffy asked

**"Hmmm... It's behind the waterfall."** Sho said. Luffy grabbed Sho and flew towards the waterfall. Sho is shocked when he saw a human grew a wings and then he remember about devil fruits. Luffy is now in front of the waterfall, she touched it to make sure it's not a sea water. And she's relieve that it's not. She passed through the waterfall and she's now behind it. Her eyes widen in surprise, there's a treasures. She easily found the sheath, It have a black color and snake-like design. She grabbed it.

"I'm going to put you inside you sheath, okay."Luffy said and she put Sho inside the sheath. She also take the treasures and put it inside her 'Dimension pocket.

* * *

Five days had passed since she got Sho. She always trained how to control her powers and she also trained using her new sword.

Luffy is now wandering at the shore island. She felt tired because of her training and decided to take a nap. She laid down at the sandy shore and napped. She didn't notice that there's a ship coming toward at the other side of the island.

* * *

AT THE MARINE SHIP

"Vice admiral Garp, There's an island in sight." One of Garp's men reported.

"Full speed ahead, my granddaughter might be there." Garp said, Ace and Sabo are preparing to search for their sister. Even Garp say no, They're going to find their sister.

* * *

**Thank you** **and please review... :D**

**917brat: Yes... they will meet him.**


	5. Whitebeard and his crew

_Thanks for the reviews... Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Whitebeard and his crew  
**

AT THE MARINE SHIP...

"LAND AHOY." one of the marines said. The island is an uninhabited. Ace and sabo Jump from the ship and they started searching for Luffy.

"Start searching for Luffy." Garp ordered his men.  
The marines followed his order and they started searching for Luffy.

"Luffy, please be here." Garp whispered

* * *

AT LUFFY...

"Hey..! there is a kid lying in there." The voice said.

"That's weird, yoi. I thought this is an uninhabited island. I even used haki to make sure that there's no one here." The other voice said

"Maybe, she's dead." The first voice said.

"Lets see" The second voice said. Luffy slowly woke up from her slumber, though her eyes remained close.  
She heard footsteps coming to her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She saw two men coming towards her and looked at them. Luffy stood up and formed a defensive position and glared at the two coming men.

"Yo kid,no need to be defensive." The man with pompadour said. He raised his hand in surrendering position. "We just want to know what are you doing here? This is an uninhabited island and there's too many wild animals here." The man asked with friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked almost a growl.

"My name's thatch..." The man now known as thatch said "...and he's Marco." he pointed the man with him. The man now known as Marco smiled. "...Your name is?" thatch asked.

Luffy stared in their eyes._"They are the kind of person who cares about their family. They won't harm me if I don't harm one them. And it seems that they're nice and friendly, though there's a hint of suspicion in their eyes.'_ Luffy thought. Because of her natural instinct and sharp senses, she's able to read their personalities. Luffy stayed silent for a moment and answered. "Luffy... That's my name." and then her stomach grumbled. She blushed in embarrassment and looked away. The two men laughed.

"Well... It looks like you're hungry, yoi. Why don't you come with us... We want you to meet pops too and tell us why you're here, yoi." Marco said.

"Pops, who's that?" Luffy asked

"Our captain, We're pirates." Thatch said. Marco hit him and glared. "What...?"Thatch growled. He didn't know why he's been hit.

"Because you are an idiot, yoi." Marco said and looked at Luffy. Thatch realized what he said and looked at Luffy.

"You two are pirates?" Luffy asked.

"Yes" Marco said

"Ohh..." Luffy said.

"Aren't you scared?" Thatch asked

"Why would I? You two look like you won't harm an innocent person specially a child unless they harm one of your family members. You seems to care about families." Luffy said. Marco and thatch are taken back by Luffy's statement. At small time they're together she managed to tell their feeling towards their family. Marco and Thatch looked at each other smiled, they like the kid.

"Well then, shall we go?" Thatch asked and Luffy nodded."Pops will like this kid." Thatch whispered to Marco, And Marco nodded unknown to them that Luffy can hear them. And the three walked in the forest.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY... (AT THE MOBY DICK)

"ISLAND" The watchman shouted.

"Gurarara... Marco see if it is an uninhabited island. We don't want to scare the villagers if we dock, right?" Whitebeard ordered Marco and Marco nodded. Marco transformed into Phoenix and flew towards the island. He looked from the sky to see if there's a village or people at the island. But there's no one, so he'd hurried back to the ship to informed Whitebeard that no one's the island. He didn't notice the girl came out from the forest to take a nap at the shore.

"Pops, there's no one at tthe island

"Gurarara... Then sail towards it. We're going to dock there for a day" Whitebeard said.

"Aye." The crew members said

Hour had passed, the Whitebeard pirates reached the shore on the other side of the island and dock.

"Marco, why don't we go for some adventures." Thatch said

"Fine, I'm kinda curious what's in here anyway." Marco said

"YES..." Thatch exclaimed "Pops..., Marco and I are going for some adventure in the island. We'll be back before dinner." Thatch said

"Gurarara... Don't cause too much trouble." Whitebeard said. Marco and Thatch jumped from the ship and walked into the forest.

After a minutes of walking, a huge bear appeared in front of them.

"What a huge bear..."Thatch exclaimed. "I love bear's meat so I might use you for our dinner." Thatch said.

Marco face-palmed, and muttered "poor bear" and Thatch attacked the bear and killed it.

"Lets continue our adventure." Thatch said

"How about the bear? someone might take it." Marco said

"Who will? No one's in here." Thatch said. Marco just sighed at Thatch lack of common sense.

They continued walking until they reached the shore on the other side of the island. Thatch noticed that something or someone's lying on the sandy shore. He took a great looked until he figured out what it is.

"Hey..! there is a kid lying in there." Thatch said pointing at the kid. Marco looked where Thatch is pointing. There's a four year old girl lying on there. She's wearing a dirty white dress and has black hair.

"That's weird, yoi. I thought this is an uninhabited island. I even used haki to make sure that there's no one here." Marco said.

"Maybe, she's dead." Thatch said

"Lets see" Marco said. They began to walked towards her, and the girl suddenly moved. Thatch and Marco stopped walking. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at them and stood up and formed a defensive position.

"Yo kid,no need to be defensive." Thatch said and raised his hand in surrendering position. "We just want to know what are you doing here? This is an uninhabited island and there's too many wild animals here." Thatch continued and smiled, a friendly smiled.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked and in almost a growl tone.

"My name's thatch..." Thatch said "...and he's Marco." He pointed at Marco and Marco smiled. "...Your name is?" Thatch asked. The girl stared at Marco and Thatch eyes like she's looking at their soul.

The girl stayed silent for a moment and answered "Luffy... That's my name." Then the girl's stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment. Marco and Thatch laugh.

"Well... It looks like you're hungry, yoi. Why don't you come with us... We want you to meet pops too and tell us why you're here, yoi." Marco said.

"Pops, who's that?" Luffy asked

"Our captain, We're pirates." Thatch said. Marco hit him and glared. "What...?"Thatch growled. He didn't know why he's been hit.

"Because you are an idiot, yoi." Marco said and looked at Luffy. Thatch realized what he said and looked at Luffy.

"You two are pirates?" Luffy asked.

"Yes" Marco said

"Ohh..." Luffy said.

"Aren't you scared?" Thatch asked.

"Why would I? You two look like you won't harm an innocent person specially a child unless they harm one of your family members. You seems to care about families." Luffy said, Marco and thatch are taken back by Luffy's statement. At small time they're together she managed to tell their feeling towards their family. Marco and Thatch looked at each other smiled, they like the kid.

_'This girl is something, She managed to tell us about how we care for our family in short period of time and she can conceal her presence.'_ Marco thought

"Well then, shall we go?" Thatch asked and Luffy nodded."Pops will like this kid." Thatch whispered to Marco, And Marco nodded unknown to them that Luffy can hear them. And the three walked in the forest.

* * *

AT THE ISLAND WHERE GARP IS...

"Sir, negative. Luffy's not here and there's no sign of people in here too." One of the marine said to Garp.  
Ace and Sabo are getting frustrated now. Garp sighed and said "Set sail. We can't waste time..." He looked at the two boys and said "I'm going to take you back at Goa."

"NO" they both yelled

"We're going to look for luffy." Ace said

"And we're not coming back until we find her." Sabo said

"NO" Garp shouted "You're going back and wait there. I can't afford to lose one of you too."Garp added. The two boys remained silent and Garp walked away. And the ship sail.

* * *

AT THE FOREST...

"THE BEAR IS GONE." Thatch yelled

"I told you" Marco said

"How? Who took it?" Thatch asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe one of the wild animals that smell it." Luffy said and Thatch pouted

"That's a good meat." Thatch said and at the said of meat, Luffy's stomach growled again. The three laughed.

"Lets go to the ship, yoi." Marco said and they walked towards where the ship is.

After minutes of walking, the ship is now in sight. They saw a bunch of pirates partying at the shore. Luffy noticed the giant old man sitting on the sandy shore and drinking a sake. He has a big white banana-like mustache. He had scars on his chest. Luffy guess that it must be their captain because he's wearing a captain's coat. The old man noticed them coming. He looked at them with questioning-look. They stopped in front of the old man. The other pirates stopped partying when they noticed them.

"Pops" Marco and Thatch greeted.

"Who's that kid? I thought this is an uninhibited island." The big old man said.

"Wow... you're big, ossan*..." Luffy said in amazement. "I'm Luffy, Who are you?" Luffy asked. The Whitebeard pirates are shocked at the girl's rudeness at their captain.

"Gurarara..." The old man laughed "Cheeky little brat, I'm Whitebeard." The old man now known as Whitebeard said.

"Whitebeard...?" The girl asked in confused tone. "But you don't have a beard, only a mustache." Luffy added. The Whitebeard pirates chuckled and Whitebeard laugh.

"Gurarara... What are you doing here anyway? This is an uninhabited island and you look like a four-year old kid." Whitebeard asked.

"My brothers, grandpa and I are on a trip when a big storm hit us and I was thrown overboard and when I woke up I was here." Luffy said. Then Luffy's stomach grumbled. The whitebeard pirates laughed.

"Oh yeah... I forgot that you're hungry." Thatch said

"Gurarara... go get her some food, Thatch." Whitebeard ordered Thatch and Thatch nodded. He boarded the ship to get some food. Luffy sat down in front of Whitebeard and waited for Thatch. And Marco sat beside her. "How long are you in here?" Whitebeard asked Luffy. The Whitebeard pirates are quietly listening to their conversation.

"A week." Luffy said calmly not caring that she's in front of the pirate captain.

"That's long. How come you're still alive in here? There's too many wild animals here." Whitebeard asked

"A big one too... It looked like ten times of your size." Marco added

"Well... My hometown has a forest too, though the trees in the forest are kinda larger and bigger and the animals are a little bigger than the forest in my hometown. And I'm always playing and training at the forest in my hometown with my brothers, so... I know how to fight, hunt and cook it." Luffy said

"What a nice play ground you have here." Whitebeard said.

"Why are you training?" Marco asked

"My grandfather train us and want us to become marines, but we don't want to be. And our training is kinda became our habit. Plus, we want to be strong so that we can defend ourselves and protect what important to us." Luffy said.

"Why don't you want to become marines? If you're with the marines they won't go after you." Whitebeard said

"I don't want it. You're stuck in one place and can't go on adventures. You always need to follow them. That's annoying." Luffy said

"Gurarara... You're right." Whitebeard said "Then, what do you want?" he asked

"To go on adventures and have freedom. I don't want to be like a bird in the cage and I know that if I become marine, that's going to happen to me." Luffy said. Whitebeard and his crew are all taken back by the girl's statement. She looked small and quite rude but she become matured if she's been asked about what she want.

"Nice thing you want there." Whitebeard said and He drunk a bottle of sake.

"Ossan...*" Luffy called

"Hmm.." Whitebeard looked at the girl.

"What do you think have the most freedom?" Luffy asked him whilst staring in his eyes.

"Pirate." Whitebeard simply stated.

"Why?" Luffy asked

"They go on adventures and they can do whatever they want." Whitebeard said.

Luffy think about what Whitebeard said. _'Ossan is honest and had no doubt about his answer, so i guess it's true. Even though Jiichan* said that the pirates are scum. But ossan seems to care about his family and nice like Marco and Thatch. And he's the kind of person that will become monster if someone hurt his family. So, I think that I can trust them.' _Luffy thought

"Yosh, I decided..." Luffy said whilst looking at Whitebeard. "I'll become a pirate in the future." Luffy said with a big grin and confidence in her voice.

"Gurarara... good luck with that kid." Whitebeard said. He already like the little girl as well as his crew.  
Then Thatch walked out from the ship. He have a big pile of meat on the plate in his hand. He handed it to Luffy and she started eating. Whitebeard and the crew are shocked at the girl, despised her small figure, she's a fast and big eater because almost half of the food are gone. Whitebeard laughed and the crew started partying again.

After Luffy finished eating, Whitebeard suddenly asked her. "Where's your hometown, kid?"

"It's not kid, it's Luffy." Luffy pouted and whitebeard laughed. "I'm from Foosha village." Luffy answered

"Where's that?" Whitebeard asked.

"I don't know what the island name. But I know it's in east blue." Luffy answered

"East blue? That's quite far, but what are you doing in new world?" Whitebeard asked again

"Jiichan said we're going for a trip. Then dragged us to his ship." Luffy said

"You're grandfather is a marine?" Whitebeard asked and Luffy nodded. Luffy yawned, She lay on the sandy shore and fell asleep.

"What are we going to do with her, pops?" Marco asked

"We can't leave her here, we don't know how long someone come to rescue her. And this place is dangerous so I think that she's coming with us... and put her under your care until we reached the next island with village to drop her off. We're leaving here tomorrow morning" Whitebeard said and Marco sighed.

"Where she's going to sleep for a while?"Marco asked

"In your room. It's big enough so you can share with her. Plus, she's small." Whitebeard said and Marco sighed again. He can't say no at his captain orders. He picked up the little girl and walked to the ship. He asked one of the girl nurse to lend the little girl clothes as small as possible and go to his room. The nurse hurriedly searched for the clothes and Marco continued walking.  
When he reached at the front of his room. He opened the door and he entered. He put the girl on the couch. And the nurse knocked quietly at the door. Marco looked at her.

"Commander Marco, Here's the smallest shirt that i found." The nurse said

"That's okay... Can you dress her?" Marco pointed at the little girl.

"Hai." The nurse said. She walked inside the room. She knelt at the front of the girl. She took her dress off and put the shirt she found on her. It's big for her and it look like a dress for her. But overall it's alright. The nurse and Marco walked out from the room and Marco closed the door.

_'Its going to be stressful starting tomorrow, especially for me.' _Marco thought and he sighed.

* * *

**Ossan: _old man_  
**

_**Jiichan:** **grandpa**_

**If you think that the its the marine ship that coming towards the island where Luffy is, well... you're wrong. Hehehehe... XD**

**I'm thinking that it's going to be Marco/Luffy pair in the future.  
**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review. XP**


	6. With the Whitebeard pirates

_Thanks for the review... Here's the next chapter... I hope you like it... XD_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _With the Whitebeard Pirates_****_  
_**

Luffy slowly woke up. She stared at the ceiling. _'Huh..? Ceiling? forest don't have ceiling.' _Luffy thought. She sat up looked around, she realized that she's in a room. The room is quite big, Luffy stood up and walked towards the small window at the wall. She peaked and saw a sea. She also realized that her clothes are different. It's a big shirt that look like a dress to her. Then someone opened the door.

"You awake, yoi." Marco said. Luffy looked at him.

"Um... where am I?" Luffy asked

"At Moby Dick" Marco said

"Moby dick?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Our ship." Marco simply stated

"Oh... Why?" Luffy asked

"Well... pops decided that you should come with us for a while because that island is dangerous. Even though you survive the first week, you don't know what might happen next day. Pirates or big storm might come. And pops decided that being with us is quite dangerous too, so we're going to drop you at next island with village and people and under our protection so it's safe." Marco explained

"Thank you for your concern and for the clothes."Luffy bowed.

"No problem." Marco said, then Luffy's stomach grumbled. Marco chuckled and said "Breakfast are ready, Lets go at the dining hall." Luffy nodded and walked towards Marco. Luffy and Marco started to walked towards the dining hall.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they reached the front of the dining hall, Marco opened the door. It was loud inside. Hundreds of pirates are chatting and yelling whilst eating. There is a big chair and big and long table surrounded by chairs at the middle of the room. Whitebeard is sitting at the big chair, eating. And There are 15, no... 14 people and 1 Fishman eating with him at same table. Thatch noticed Marco and Luffy, he waved at them. Luffy and Marco walked towards them.

"Good morning." Thatch said with a smile on his face.

"Morning" Luffy said.

"Luffy go sit down. I'll get you some food." Marco said and Luffy nodded. Luffy sat down beside Thatch. Luffy examined the people in the same table. But what caught her attention are the fishman, A girl with 16th centuries fashion style and a man wearing a Kimono. Thatch noticed her stares.

"Caught your attention?" Thatch asked, Luffy looked at him and nodded.

"Can I be friends with them?" Luffy asked in a puppy looked.

_'shit, how can this girl be so cute' _Thatch thought. "Well... Yes if you talk to them." Thatch said and Luffy pouted. Marco came with plates of food in his hand. He handed it to Luffy and sat beside her. And they both started eating.

After they finished eating, Whitebeard called Luffy "Oi brat," Luffy and the others looked at Whitebeard.

"Hmmm..?" Luffy hummed telling him to proceed

"How did you manage to survive at that island alone? You told me you are always with your brothers on your island and the animals on that island are impossible for you to fight alone since you have a small body." Whitebeard said and the others nodded.

Luffy stared at Whitebeard. _'He's asking because he is curious, as well as the others. I know that I can somewhat trust them but we just met and I don't know if they believe me having powers. And if I show them, they might call me monster and trow me overboard though I know they won't do it. AHHH... what am I going to do...? Fine i just tell them.' _Luffy thought.

"Hey Luffy, you okay?" Thatch asked

"Eh.." Luffy looked at thatch "I'm fine, why?" Luffy asked

"Well.. you're makin a weird faces, ya know?" Thatch said

"Shishishi... sorry, I'm just thinking if I should tell you." Luffy said

"Tell what?" The man wearing a kimono asked.

Luffy stared at him in the eye like she's reading his soul. _'He looked so curious yet suspicious. Well I understand that because he just want to know that I'm not a threat to them... They really care about their family.' _Luffy thought and smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrow and asked "What?"

"Shishishi... You really all care about your family, eh. Don't worry I'm not a threat to your family." Luffy said and smiled her sweetest yet sincere smile at them. The man stiffened and looked away.

"You're kinda creepy, Luffy. Every time you looked into someone's eyes. You looked like you're reading their soul." Thatch said

Luffy giggled and looked at him "Yes, I do."

Thatch shivered and Marco asked "What do you mean, yoi?"

"Well... every time I looked at someone's yes, I kinda read what they want and it helped me if I could trust them or not. Remember when I looked into your eyes after you asked me what's my name...?" Luffy asked, Marco and Thatch nodded "I answered you because I know that I can somewhat trust you, Because I saw in both of you that you care about your family like I care about mine. That's why I agree to meet your captain." Luffy said and she looked at Whitebeard "And I am right. You really do." Luffy added with a smile.

"How?" The girl with 16th centuries fashion style asked

"Natural instinct and my powers made it more precise." Luffy said

"Powers?." Everyone said and looked at Luffy , including Whitebeard. Luffy looked at Whitebeard and Whitebeard looked back at Luffy like he's telling her to proceed. Everyone is curious about Luffy's powers.

_'I can trust them' _Luffy thought and she sighed. Luffy's Lion-like ear appeared on her head and her lion-like tail appeared in her back. Everyone jaw-dropped and shocked at the sight before them. Luffy will laugh at their reaction if it's not a serious topic.

_'It's not that surprising that someone ate a devil fruit, but a child' _Whitebeard thought "Where do you get that powers?" Whitebeard asked, completely recovered from the shocked. Luffy looked at the floor in silent, she didn't know what to do. She looked tense and Whitebeard notice it. "Don't worry..." Whitebeard reassured. "We're not going to harm you, in fact we have powers too." Whitebeard added. Luffy looked at him with questioning look. Whitebeard smiled "Marco and Jozu, show her" Marco and the muscular man wearing a heavily-armored known as Jozu nodded. Jozu turned his finger into a diamond and Marco also tuned his finger into blue feather-like fire. Luffy was amazed and touched Marco's fire (since he's the closest) but it didn't burn.

"Pretty" Luffy said still amazed by Marco's fire. Marco smiled at her. Luffy looked at Whitebeard.

Whitebeard smiled a fatherly smile at her and asked "So...? Where did you get it?"

"At the island, a week ago I noticed that I have ears and tail like a lion. I don't quite sure how did I get it." Luffy said with honesty in his tone.

"Luffy..." Marco called and Luffy looked at him "Have you, perhaps, ate a strange-looking fruit with terrible taste?" Marco asked

"Yeah, I found it while I'm looking for woods. Why?" Luffy asked

"Well... it's called devil fruit. It gives you powers but once you eat it you can't swim anymore." The man in kimono said

"Yeah, I somewhat figured out that I can't swim anymore and I'm feeling weak if I am at sea water." Luffy said "And devil fruit? That's mean I'm a devil now?"Luffy asked

"No, it just called devil fruit because it said to be sea devil's reincarnation." Whitebeard said

"Oh..." Luffy nodded

"Do you already manage to master it...?" Thatch asked

"Nope... I haven't master it yet. Every time I can't control my emotions, my partial form always appear." Luffy said

"This is a problem" Whitebeard said and everyone looked at him with questioning look. "We can't leave you at some island if you can't control it yet. There are too many slave traders out there and if they found out about a little girl have powers, they might take you and sell you." Whitebeard stated and everyone nodded in agreement. Luffy shivered at the slave part. She don't want to be a slave.

"What are we going to do, pops?" Marco asked

"Well... since we can't just drop her off. She'll be staying here and since she's a zoan type, Marco you're going to train her, so she's your responsibility." Whitebeard said and Marco sighed _'I knew it' _Marco thought.

"Zoan?" Luffy asked in confusion

"Type of devil fruit." Thatch said

"There are three types of devil fruit." The girl in 16th centuries fashion style said. "Paramecia, Logia and Zoan fruit." She added

"Paramecia are common at the three, the user of it can gain superhuman physical abilities like Jozu and Pops." Thatch said

"Pops?" Luffy asked and looked at him.

"Yep, he ate Gura Gura no mi." The man in kimono said

"Oh... what a power." Luffy said

"The Logia fruit are the rarest of the three, the user of it can control and transform into an element." The man in kimono said.

"Oh... So Marco is a Logia? since he can transform into blue fire." Luffy asked

"Nope..." Marco said "I'm part of the Zoan type, yoi." Marco said

"Zoan? How so?" Luffy asked

"Zoan user type can transform into animal." Marco said

"But you are not an animal." Luffy said

"I'm not yet finished." Marco said and luffy shut her mouth. "As I am saying Zoan user type can transform into animal and also can transform into a partial form if you can control it well. But there is also a part Zoan not only a common animals but it also have an ancient animals called ancient zoan or mythological animals called mythical zoan which are the rarest of all the devil fruit. And I'm one of the mythical zoan user because my devil fruit abilities can transform me into a phoenix." Marco explained

"A phoenix?" Luffy asked in confusion and Marco nodded

"A flaming bird" Thatch said, Luffy looked at Thatch.

Luffy leaned towards Thatch ear and whispered "A flaming bird and pineapple sounds delicious." Luffy giggled and Thatch laughed like a mad man and everyone looked at him like he already lose his mind. Luffy looked Marco and smiled at him innocently. Thatch tap Luffy's shoulder and nodded.

"I really like you, kid." Thatch said

"Why thank you." Luffy said and they laughed together. Everyone take mental note to themselves that they should watch out for the two.

"Well... conversation is over. Everyone start your chores." Whitebeard said and got up from his seat and walked away. The others also left the room to start their chores.

"We should go to deck to start training, yoi." Marco said and Luffy nodded

"I want to watch." Thatch said

"Me too" The man wearing a kimono said

"Me three." The girl in 16th centuries outfit said cheerfully

"You don't have chores to do?" Marco asked and they shook their heads. Marco sighed and said "Fine" and they all cheered and Luffy giggled.  
They all walked out the room and they headed towards the deck.

When they reached it, Luffy's eyes widen in surprise. The deck is bigger than she expected and there's a big throne close to the wall where Whitebeard is sitting (you know where whitebeard throne is, right?) and medical apparatuses on his body. And also nurses surrounding him and checking his health. Thatch and others sat on the floor near Whitebeard. Marco leaded Luffy to the middle of the deck.

"Can you show me your whole form?" Marco asked and luffy nodded. Whitebeard and the others watched them. Luffy concentrate hard and when she felt her powers spreading in her whole body, she released it. Marco and the others are shocked. Her form is no ordinary animal, it's a lion with wings. Luffy changed into her human form because she can't stay in her full form without losing too much energy.

"You're a mythical zoan too" Thatch said

"But what?" The girl in 16th centuries outfit asked

"I don't know, Haruta" Thatch said and the girl known as Haruta laughed

"Then how do you know it's a mythical zoan?" The man in kimono asked

"Gut feeling." Thatch said and the man in kimono and Haruta sweat-dropped.

"You, Izo, do you know?" Haruta asked. The man in kimono now known as Izo shook his head.

"Thatch is right" Whitebeard said and the others looked at him in questioning look. "It's called sphinx, though I don't know what powers it give but I'm sure it's a mythical zoan." Whitebeard continued and Thatch grinned at the other two. Telling them that he won, though they didn't bet on it.

"So Luffy, do you know what power it gives you?" Marco asked

Luffy nodded her head and said "Yep, I kinda figured it out"

"What is it?" Marco asked

"I think that I can control space." Luffy said

"Space?" Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Izo and Whitebeard asked in unison and Luffy nodded

"How so?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well... I can make my body became intangibility and a space I created and called 'dimension pocket' which I can keep or hide my things in there and summon it easily, and only I have access in it." Luffy explained. "That two are the only thing I can do for now." Luffy added

"Oh... what an interesting power." Whitebeard said and they nodded.

"You are a quite observant, eh." Thatch said "To figured out that easily" He added

"Thanks to my devil fruit, my senses doubled." Luffy said

"Ohh... that's why" Thatch said

"Can you make your wings appeared in your back without bringing its whole form?" Marco asked

Luffy shook her head and said. "Nope, I still can't, I need to use my full form to do it."

"Well then, we're going to start controlling it" Marco said and Luffy grinned.  
Luffy started her training how to control it. She's having a difficulty at first but finally manage to grasp it, though she can make her wings on her back stayed for no longer than 3 minutes. But Whitebeard and the others was amazed, 'cause Luffy's only a child but she managed to do it in half day. After that Marco called it a day and Luffy lay on the ship figure-head without anyone noticing her. Luffy soon fell asleep because of tiredness.

An hour had passed and Thatch noticed that Luffy is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, have you seen Luffy?" Thatch asked Marco

"No, why, yoi?" Marco asked

"Can't see her." Thatch said. Marco looked around and nodded

"You're right, yoi." Marco said "Where's that girl?" Marco asked to no one in particular

"Oi Luffy, If you continue sleeping in there, you might fall." They heard Haruta shouted. Marco and Thatch walked towards her and saw Luffy sleeping on the top of the figure-head.

Luffy rubbed her eyes and sat up after she heard Haruta. "But I'm still sleepy" Luffy shouted back and looked at her.

Haruta laughed and said "Sleep in your room."

"Don't want to. Sleeping outside is more relaxing even though it's quite loud. But it's okay since I know there's a people near me." Luffy said whilst grinning

"Fine, But don't fall." Haruta said

"Worried?" Luffy teased

"No" Haruta said but the truth is she's really worried. Even though the girl is on the ship for a short time, they already like and trust her.

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked teasingly. Haruta looked at her and grinned evilly. Luffy gulped 'cause she know that it ain't good. Haruta jumped at the railing and walked towards Luffy.  
Luffy stood up but Haruta jumped at her and tickled her. Luffy fell back and laughter and scream ringed through the entire ship. Thatch and Marco watched the two in amusement.

"Stop it...(laugh)... Haruta... stop it... please (pant)" Luffy begged

"Nope" Haruta said whilst continue tickling Luffy.  
Luffy Laughed and screamed again, she struggles but failed. Haruta stopped and Luffy sat up. Luffy glared and pouted at her while trying to catch her breath and Haruta laughed.

"Hey, Haruta." Luffy called and Haruta looked at her. "You know how to use sword, right?" Luffy asked

Haruta nodded and asked "Yes, why?"

"Teach me some moves" Luffy said

"You know how to use sword?" Haruta asked and Luffy nodded. "Where is your sword?" Haruta asked and Luffy grinned.

"watch" Luffy said and she show her palms. Haruta looked at it. Suddenly, there's a strange twisting at the space on her palm and then, a sword appeared in her palm. Haruta's eyes widen in surprised.

"Wow" Haruta whispered and Luffy grinned.

"So...? are you going to teach me?" Luffy asked

"Sure" Haruta agreed

"Yehey" Luffy exclaimed and she hugged Haruta. Haruta was frozen for a second but she hugged her back.

"Lets go" Haruta said and they stood up and walked towards the deck.  
Haruta saw a man with curly mustache and dark purple blue top hat sparring with another crew members.

"Vista" Haruta called and the man now known as Vista stopped and looked at her.

"What is it, Haruta?" Vista asked whilst walking towards them.

"Nah... it's just, I want you to help me teach Luffy with sword..." Haruta explained "Its that okay?" Haruta asked

Vista looked at Luffy and he saw her sword in her hands and asked "What kind of sword are you using?"

"A long katana, it's called Shodai Kitetsu." Luffy said.

"EHHH..." Haruta and Vista jaw dropped and shouted in unison. The others looked at them. Thatch who's near them asked what's going on.

"Luffy said that her katana is Shodau Kitetsu" Haruta said

"So...?" Thatch asked and then realization hit him. "EHHH... YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" Thatch jaw dropped and shouted too.

"It's impossible." Vista said

"It's a curse sword, and everyone who wields it died." Haruta said. Vista and Thatch nodded

"It's true, It tried to cut my arm" Luffy simply stated.

The three jaw dropped again and shouted "IT TRIED TO CUT YOUR ARM?" and Luffy nodded

"Where and when did you get that?" Haruta asked

"4 days ago at the island. Lucky I have my devil fruit, or else I don't have an arm right now." Luffy simply stated like it happens to her all the time.

"Wow, at the island again" Thatch said

"Yep... It's stored at the beautiful place. And you can't see it if you're looking from the sky. Plus, the entrance of it is a cave." Luffy said

"Oh..." Thatch said

"If it is really the Shodai Kitetsu, how did you tame him." Vista aske

Luffy think for a moment and answered "Cuteness" The three fell down (anime style). Luffy giggled.

"Fine... no need to tell the real reason, Lets start practicing." Haruta said

Luffy nodded and warned them "You can touch my sword but can't swing it 'cause it might cut your arm." And they started practicing. Haruta taught her moves and she sparred with Vista, though Vista won.

Night had come, Luffy ate dinner with the others, the chat and laughed. Luffy is comfortable with them, she knew that she could trust them. After the dinner Luffy say goodnight to the others and walked towards Marco and her room. When she reached it, She entered it and lay on the couch. Then, someone knocked on the door. She stood up and walked towards it. She opened the door and saw a woman in front her.

"Here's some clothes." The nurse said while giving her clothes. It's a child's clothes.

"Ummm... There's no other child in here so where did you get it?" Luffy asked curiously.

The woman smiled at her and said "It's from my child." Sadness filled her eyes, Luffy saw it and wanted to asked where is her child but she felt that it's not her business so she just thank the woman and the woman left.

Luffy took a bath and changed her clothes. It's a white t-shirt with star in the middle and black short. Luffy lay again at the couch, She let her mind wander. She think about her brother and how much she missed them and about her grandfather. Then she slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I really hope you like it... XD**

**I made Haruta a girl 'cause I don't really know Haruta's gender, and many fans believe that Haruta's a girl.**

**I'm going to put some more twist in it so stay tune... Hehehe...XD  
**

**Thanks again and please review... Ü**


	7. trouble

_Thanks for the reviews... Here's the next chapter... Hope you like it... XP_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****_Trouble_**

A month had passed since Luffy was aboard on the Moby Dick. The Whitebeard pirates and Whitebeard himself have taken a liking to the girl and now he is hesitating if he's going to take her back to her hometown or not and let her stay with them and become his daughter, though he already thought Luffy as his daughter and Luffy thought Whitebeard as her father-figure and called him 'pops'. Luffy had become close to the whitebard pirates, specially the commanders and Whitebeard.  
Marco always trained her about her devil fruits, Haruta became her best friend since they are both girls and she always sparred with her along with Vista, Thatch and Luffy always play pranks, Izo sometimes played dress up with Luffy along with Haruta. Whitebeard sometimes tell Luffy his adventures since Luffy loves adventures so much. Luffy always play, chat or joke with the other commanders too...(too lazy to name them...XP).

Luffy is playing cards with Namur the Fish-man, Juzo, Thatch, Haruta and Curiel when someone shouted from the crow nest.

"ISLAND...!" Luffy jumped up and she abandoned their game and flew towards the crow nest and asked the watchman where the island is and how long they will reach. The watchman pointed ahead and told her that they'll reach it in two hours. Luffy Jumped from the crow nest and landed on the deck near Izo, which to Izo's surprise. And Izo scolded her about jumping from crow nest again and that she might sustain injuries from doing it. But Luffy grinned at him and ran away towards Whitebeard throne.

When she reached it she saw Whitebeard sitting on his throne and drinking sake. Luffy called him "Pops..."

Whitebeard look at her and raised his eyebrows "What is it, Luffy?" He asked

"I want to go to the island, please?" Luffy asked and looked at him with her famous puppy eyes. Luffy knew that Whitebeard can't resist her puppy eyes. And she's right when Whitebeard sighed

"Fine..." Whitebeard said, Luffy cheered "But, you must take someone to come with you. And you need to be careful and watch out for slave hunters" Whitebeard added and Luffy nodded. Even though Whitebeard had a bad feeling coming to that island, he agreed to Luffy's request. He don't want to ruin the girl's excitement, and going with one of the crew is the best decision he cam make.

"Thank you" Luffy said and grinned to him, then she sprinted off to find someone to come with her. Whitebeard smiled at the departing girl.

Luffy saw Haruta, she ran towards her and tackled her off guard that made her fell back.

"Luffy...!" Haruta exclaimed and Luffy giggled. She got off of Haruta and stood up. Haruta stood up too and asked her why did she did that. Luffy grinned.

"Ne Haruta-nee*, Please come with me to the island." Luffy pleaded using her puppy eyes whilst pointing at the island.

_'Why she always do that?' _Haruta thought and she sighed. "Since I don't have things to do, I'll go with you." Haruta said. Luffy jumped and hugged her.

"Thanks Haruta-nee, you're the best." Luffy said and Haruta grinned.

"Of course, I'm the best" Haruta said

"Who's the best?" Thatch Izo and Marco asked at the same time when they heard what Haruta said.

"Me" Haruta said whilst pointing at herself

"How come?" Izo asked sarcastically

"You're a meanie, Izo" Haruta said and they laughed

"What are you talking about, anyway?" Thatch asked

"Well... Luffy wants to go at the island and asked me if I can accompany her. Since I don't have a job to do, I agree" Haruta explained.

"Well I'm going to the island since pops told me that I need to buy food supplies." Thatch said

"Me too, I need to buy gun powder" Izo said

"And I need to scout the island, yoi." Marco said

"Yosh, We're all going to the island, plus the more the merrier." Luffy said whilst grinning

* * *

They finally reached the island after the long wait (from Luffy's point of view, two hours is very long). The ship docked at the island's dock. Luffy jump from the deck and landed on the dock.

"Yehey, an island..." Luffy exclaimed "and adventures" Luffy said and grinned.

"Oi Luffy, wait for us" Haruta said. Haruta, Marco, Thatch, and Izo walked at the plank down to the ground.

"Hurry up" Luffy said

"Luffy, the island won't go away and we have time until dinner, so we don't need to hurry up." Thatch said

Luffy rolled her eyes and whined "But I really want to see the town"

"But you don't need to hurry up." Thatch said and Luffy pouted. Making the four laughed. The four reached the ground, Luffy ran towards them and they walked towards the town's direction.

"What kind of island is this, anyway?" Thatch asked when they reached the town.

"I heard from one of our navigators that this island's name is 'festival island' since this island always have festival." Haruta said

"Well, that's a common sense." Izo said whilst looking around. The town is very lively "It looks like they're having festival today." He added

"This island is now popular tourist spot in new world aside from fishman island, i think" Marco said

"Anyway, I think it suits us since we love partying." Luffy said

"You're right." Thatch said

"You think they have the best sake here?" Luffy asked to no one in particular. "For pops" Luffy added

"Don't think about it, yoi." Marco said

"I bet pops will make someone buy him a best sake" Luffy said and Marco sighed.

_'Knowing pops, he will definitely do that'_ Marco thought. Luffy laughed like she read Marco's mind.

"Lets go get some food" Luffy said

"I knew it" They said and unison and Luffy laughed. Luffy grabbed Haruta on her hands and dragged her to the nearest restaurant. Marco, Izo, and Thatch followed them.

* * *

After they ate, they went seperate ways. Marco went to scout the island, Izo went to buy gun powders, Thatch went to buy food supplies, And Luffy and Haruta did some shopping,and played some games, like shooting the target using the water gun to earn a big teddy bear. And to Luffy and Haruta's luck, they won. after that they went to buy meat at the food stand 'cause Luffy said that she's hungry again. They put their things in Luffy's 'Dimension pocket' and they continued looked around to find something interesting.  
While they were walking around the town. Haruta and Luffy sensed that someone's following them, they looked back but they don't see someone's doing suspicious things. They looked at each other and they both shrugged it off. They didn't notice the man wearing a black jacket with hood, hiding in the alley. The man took his Den Den Mushi and called.

Then someone answered "Who the hell dare to call me?"

"Sorry to disturb you boss, but I saw two beautiful girls walking around the town, though they both seems a quite so fragile yet it seems that the other girl is a fighter since she have a sword hanging in her side." The man said "I bet we can sell them in high amount" He added

"Are you sure?" The boss asked

"Yes sir, and also the both of them seems to be alone." The man asked

"What the age of those two?" The boss asked

"The one is no more than 4." The man answered "And the other one is no more than 18, I think"

The boss made a quick movement and he ordered him "Tell me where are you and I want you to keep an eye on those said girls. I'm going to gather our men."

"Roger that" The man said. And he continued following the girls.

* * *

Haruta and Luffy sensed that someone following them again. They stopped and looked back again, seeing nothing they looked at each other.

"Do you think we should go back?" Haruta asked Luffy

"Not yet, I want to see more of the island, please?." Luffy asked her and Haruta laughed.

"Just a little more, okay. Pops might worry if we don't back in time." Haruta said

"YOSH, let's go there" Luffy pointed ahead of them. Haruta looked where she's pointing; there's another town.

"Another town...? But it look like its abandoned" Haruta said

"But I want to see it" Luffy said and Haruta sighed

"Fine..." Haruta said and Luffy smiled and they walked towards there.

When they're at the part where the abandoned town is; Luffy and Haruta looked around, the houses are old and it's far different from the other town.

"There's nothing in here, Luffy" Haruta said

"Yeah, Lets go back." Luffy said and Haruta nodded.

Then, suddenly, 100 men surrounded them. Luffy took a defensive stance and Haruta wield her sword.

"Woah, You're right, Eric. We can sell these brats in high amount. Such a beautiful young girls." The fat man with yellow hair and black beard who look like a gorilla, wearing an open black shirt showing his fat and hairy chest and blue short and flip-plops said.

"Told you so, boss." The man with gray hair, and wearing black jacket with hood and blue short and boots now known as Eric said

"Who the hell are you?" Haruta demanded

"I'm Sarugori and I'm the leader of the Saru* slave hunters." The boss named Sarugori said

"The name suits you... You look like a gorilla" Luffy said and Haruta snickered.

"SHUT UP..." The boss yelled "Oi, do everything to capture them, but don't hurt or put a scratch on them, the price will go down." He ordered

"Hai..." His men said.

"Catch us if you can" Haruta said

The men attacked them... One of the men tried to punch Haruta but she dodge it and use the back of her sword to knock him out. Then some of the men holding swords attacked her but she cut their swords to pieces and cut them. Someone tried to grabbed Luffy but Luffy back out a bit to avoid the man and then she jumped high enough to kick the man in the face. The fight continued and its one-sided, Haruta and Luffy are winning. The boss got pissed.

"You're all a weakling, It's just two little girls and you're all losing." The man yelled

"Should I play too?" Eric asked

The boss looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you should. Use a sea-stone cuff to them, it's heavier than normal cuffs so that they can't easily move"

"Ok..." Eric said. Instead Eric fight them, he throw a sleeping gas at their direction. He knew that he might lose if he fight them one-on-one, so he use a dirty trick. Haruta noticed something rolling on the ground, but before she could react; the smoke released. Haruta and Luffy coughed and they felt dizzy. Soon they passed out. When the smoke cleared Haruta and Luffy are know lying on the ground.

"If you have sleeping gas, why didn't you use it from the start?" The boss asked him whilst walking towards the girls.

"It's more fun to watched them" Eric said and Sarugori rolled his eyes

"go carry them, Eric" Sarugori ordered whilst pointing at the girls "And the others, go carry those who knocked out" He added

"Hai..." They said. Eric knelt and cuffed them with sea-stone cuffs. He then, carry them like a rag. He didn't notice a silver bracelet dropped from Luffy. And they walked towards their base. They also didn't notice that there's a boy who's watching them in one of the abandoned houses.

* * *

The slave traders arrive at their base. The base is a big old house at the forest at the back of the town. They walked inside.  
When they're now inside, Eric put Haruta and Luffy at the chair. He used duct tape to cover their eyes and mouth; and then he removed their sea-stone cuffs and he put their hands at the back of the chair and he cuff them again. He then, tied their feet using a sea-stone shackles. He took Haruta's sword and walked towards his room, leaving the two unconscious girl behind.  
Haruta regained consciousness and she tried to asked where are they but because of the duct tape covering her mouth she can't speak and she felt too numb to move because of the gas she inhaled earlier. She felt that someone's beside her.

_'It must be Luffy... I wish she's okay." _Haruta thought _'Oh man... I screwed up. I wish that someone noticed we're missing and save us' _ Haruta sighed. She can't do anything, she felt useless. She then, heard a footsteps and voices coming to where they are.

"When are we going to sell them?" Eric asked

"Get ready we are going to set sail now to Sabaody to sell them, the celestial dragon would pay high for them." Sarugori said

Haruta gulped _'Sell us...? Oh no, not good... somebody save us.'_

"Well then, I'm going to ready our ship." Eric said and then he left. Sarugori walked towards Haruta and Luffy. He noticed that Haruta already regained her consciousness.

"You heard everything, right?" Sarugori asked her and Haruta tried to yell at him but she failed. "Hahahaha... goodnight." He said and he drugged Haruta. And Haruta lose consciousness again.

* * *

Hour had passed, Eric walked toward his boss.

"Boss the ship is ready." He said

"Good." Sarugori said. "Go carry those girls to the ship." He ordered

"Okay." Eric said. He carry the two unconscious girls toward their ship. He threw them to an empty room and he removed the cover in their eyes and mouth. Haruta woke from the impact, she saw Eric and glared at him.

"Scary... but what can you do?" Eric asked Haruta

"Bastard.." Haruta growled and Eric laughed.

"Enjoy your trip to Sabaody." Eric said and he left. Haruta still have a sea-stone shackles and cuffs, as well as Luffy. She move closer to Luffy.

"Luffy... Wake up." Haruta said

"Mmmm..."Luffy hummed, she open her eyed and looked at Haruta.

"Thank god you're okay." Haruta said

"I feel weak." Luffy said "I can't use my power" She added

"Sea-stone." Haruta said

"Huh?" Luffy asked

"The cuffs and shackles are sea-stone, it make the devil fruit user weak and it can cancel their powers." Haruta explained and Luffy nodded

"Where are we?" Luffy asked

"I think we're at a ship, the one who captured us want to sell us. And they're going to deliver us to Shabondy." Haruta said

"Saboady?" Luffy asked

"A place where they have an auction house to sell us." Haruta said and Luffy gulped

"But pops and the others will save us, right?" Luffy stated

"Yes, they will." Haruta said and smiled at Luffy. Luffy grinned. _'I wish they find us before those bastard could sell us' _ Haruta thought.

"I'm sorry..." Luffy said

"For what?" Haruta asked her

"If we gone back to ship immediately, this wouldn't happen. I'm really sorry." Luffy said; there's a tears rolled in her cheeks.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, Luffy. It's my fault. I couldn't protect the both of us." Haruta said whilst brushing the tears in Luffy's cheek.

"NO..." Luffy yelled "It's not your fault. We almost win and then they use a dirty trick, they don't fight fair." Luffy said. Haruta smiled sadly at her.  
She then, felt the ship moved. "They set sail" She whispered and Luffy heard it. Luffy panic a little but she composed herself immediately. She laid her head in Haruta's lap. Haruta looked at her and smiled. Luffy smiled back, Haruta brushed Luffy's hair and hummed a song that made the girl felt that she's not alone. Soon Luffy fell asleep again.

* * *

WITH THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES...

Night had come and dinner is ready, the whitebeard pirates had gathered to the dining hall. They all took a seat and started eating when Whitebeard noticed something missing.

"Where's Haruta and Luffy?" Whitebeard asked, all the whitebeard pirates stopped eating and they looker each other.

"We haven't seen them around." One of the crew said and the others agree.

"I thought they were with Izo, Thatch and Marco." Namur said

"Yeah but we got separated because I need to buy gun powders" Izo said and he looked at Marco and Thatch

"We got separated, too" Thatch and Marco said in unison. Whitebeard felt something had hit him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Go find them" Whitebeard ordered and the others quickly followed his order, leaving their foods.  
Marco transformed his arms into wings and flew towards the town where he last saw them. Then the other Whitebeard pirates ran to the town. And they separate their ways to find Luffy and Haruta. Izo and Thatch walled towards where the abandoned town is.  
When they reached it Thatch called Haruta and Luffy's name hoping that they will come. Then, Izo noticed that something shining on the ground; he walked towards it and picked it up.

_'A silver bracelet'_ Izo thought. "Thatch..." Izo called

"What is it?" Thatch asked

"Look.." Izo said and he showed him the silver bracelet

Thatch said and he took it and examined it. "It's Luffy's bracelet, I remember the day Haruta gave it to her. They came here... but where are they?" he said.

They are silent for a moment, when a loud noise came from one of the old houses. They ran towards the noise, hoping that it's Luffy and Haruta.  
They entered the house; the wood of the house look like it'll going to collapse any minute now.

"Luffy...? Haruta...? Come out, come out wherever you are... Pops is now worried about the both of you." Thatch called.

They entered one of the rooms, Then they heard a rustling noise inside the built-in cabinet. Thatch and Izo looked at each other and nodded; Izo opened the cabinet, then a boy suddenly came out from it.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me." The boy begged. Thatch and Izo looked at each other again.

"What's your name, brat?" Thatch asked

"Simon..." The boy now known as Simon said.

"Okay Simon, don't worry we won't kill you... we just want to asked you some few question" Izo said

"What is it?" Simon asked

"Have you, perhaps, saw a two girls came here?" Thatch asked

"Two girls?" Simon asked in confusion

"One wearing a 16th centuries outfit style and a four-year old girl with her." Izo said

Simon think for a moment and he nodded. "They've been captured..." He said. Thatch and Izo eyes widen in shocked.

"Captured...? that's impossible" Thatch said

"How? when? who?" Izo asked whilst shaking Simon's shoulder. Simon yelp in pain from Izo's grip.

"Hey Izo, calm down, you're hurting the boy." Thatch said

Izo let Simon go and said "Sorry boy, but could you tell us what happened." Simon nodded and he began telling them what happened.

After Simon finished the story. Izo clenched his fist and growled like a beast in rage; Thatch patted him in the shoulder and Izo calmed down a little and he looked at him.

Thatch looked at the boy and said. "Do you know the base of the slave hunters?" Thatch asked Simon and Simon nodded. "Good..." He looked at Izo and said "Go check out if they're still there, I'll tell pops about this." Thatch said an Izo nodded

"Show me the way kid." Izo said to the boy; Simon nodded and they exited the old house. Izo and Simon ran towards the forest at the back of the town and Thatch ran towards the ship.

* * *

Thatch ran as far as he could, even though he showed a calm expression when the boy explained what happened to Haruta and Luffy, inside his in rage. He want to tear the slave hunters into pieces for taking one of their family.  
The Moby Dick is in sight, Thatch saw all the Whitebeard pirates in the ship. Marco noticed him and he reported to Whitebeard that Thatch is in sight.  
When thatch is now in the Moby Dick, he hurriedly ran towards Whitebeard. All the Whitebeard pirates followed Thatch, they're all worried about Haruta and Luffy. When thatch is now in front of Whitebeard; he started saying things in panicked tone. They can't understand him and Whitebeard cut him off.

"Calm down, son." Whitebeard said and Thatch composed himself. "Now tell me, what are you talking about?" Whitebeard asked began explaining things.  
When he's done, all the Whitebeard pirates have a same expression; from shocked to anger.

"Where the hell those bastard? I'm going to kill them" Marco yelled in rage, he's clenching his fist and he's ready to transform into his phoenix form. Thatch is about to tell them where they are when they heard a voice.

"There's no need." They looked at the source of the voice; It was Izo with two beaten men and Haruta's sword in his hands.

"Izo... where are they?" Thatch asked, Izo throw the two men in front of Thatch.

"Asked them." Izo said while pointing at the men. Marco hurriedly grabbed the two men in the collar and he started shaking them, when Whitebeard spoke.

"Marco calm down... they can't talk if you continue shaking them."

"Sorry pops." Marco said and he let go of the two men.

"Now, tell me where are the two girls you captured earlier?" Whitebeard asked, calmed expression shown in his face but there's a threat in his tone; telling that he'll show no mercy if they don't talk.

"T-T-The b-boss took t-them to S-Sabaody t-to sell them to t-the C-C-Celestial D-Dragons or some n-nobles." One of the men stuttered.

"WHAT?" All the whitebeard pirates shouted in unison.

"Bastard..." Marco growled, he looked at the man like he's going to kill the man now and the man yelp in fear. Thatch hold Marco to calm him down, though Thatch is having a problem how long he can composed himself.

"Throw these two off... We're going to set sail... We need to save Haruta and Luffy." Whitebeard ordered and they immediately followed his orders.

* * *

WHERE HARUTA AND LUFFY IS...

Haruta is thinking a way to get out of the sea-stone cuffs and shackles, She knew that they can beat them if they can get out. Then, their room opened up; Eric is standing in the doorway, holding a plate of food. Haruta glared at him and he smirked.

"No need to glare... I'm just going to drop your food. We can't have you getting weak, can we? Your price will go down if you didn't look presentable at all." He said and he gave them the food and Haruta still glared at him. Eric closed the room and he left.

"Luffy wake up..." Haruta woke Luffy up because she knew that the girl is hungry.

"Haruta-nee...?" Luffy slowly woke up and she saw Haruta smiling at her.

"I know you're hungry, that bas- man brought us some food. I think it's safe; they won't kill us if they want to sell us after all" Haruta said whilst giving the two plates of food to Luffy.

"What about you?" Luffy asked Haruta

"Don't worry about me... you should eat it." Haruta said

"No..."Luffy gave the other plate to Haruta. "If you don't eat it, I'm not going to eat it too" She added

Haruta smiled at her and she said "Fine..." Luffy grinned at her and they both started eating. Haruta knew that Luffy hate silence so she began chatting and laughing with her.  
After they finished they continued talking to each other when the room door opened. Luffy and Haruta looked at it and they saw Sarugori standing there.

"Calm, aren't we?" Sarugori said and Haruta glared at him again, but the man just laughed it off.

"Shut up, you ugly mountain gorilla." Luffy barked

"Why you little..." Sarugori said and he grabbed the girl's neck. Haruta tried to help Luffy, but because of her shackles and cuffs she failed. Luffy straggled but the man's grip is strong and she's weak because of the sea-stone.  
Sarugori dropped Luffy and Luffy coughed and she's trying to catch her breath. Haruta glared at him that would put the devil to shame, Sarugori back off a little then he composed himself.

"Even you glared at me like that, it won't help you..." Sarugori said and he smirked "I decided that you're not going to eat from now on. I don't care if you're price will go down; just now I want to torture you." he said "We'll arrive at Sabaody in ten days, so enjoy your hell trip, see you later ladies" he added and he walked out of the room and he locked the room.

"I'm sorry, Haruta-nee... because of me-" Luffy sobbed but Haruta cut her off

"Shhh... Don't worry." Haruta said in soothing tone and she hugged and rubbed the back of Luffy to comforted the girl. "That's very brave of you, you know?" Hurata added and she smiled at the girl. Luffy calm down a little yet she can't help but to blame herself to what happened to them. Haruta began to hummed a song and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

7 days had passed since Luffy and Haruta have been captured, they're both hungry and full of bruises and cuts because Sarugori got bored and decided to torture them. And since Luffy and Haruta don't even scream or cry when they're being tortured he take it as a challenge and willing to see how long they could handle the pain, though he knew for sure that the price of Haruta and Luffy will definitely go down but he didn't care as long as he have his fun.

Sarugori is bored again and decided to torture Haruta and Luffy again. He walked towards their room with a knife in his hand; he opened the room and he saw Luffy sleeping oh Haruta's lap. Haruta glared at the man but the man smirk.

"I told you before, even if you glare at me like that... it won't help you at all." He said "Plus you look pathetic." He added.

Haruta noticed the knife in his hands and asked in growl tone "What are planning to do this time?"

"To have my fun." He said and he walked towards them again. Haruta wrapped her arms securely at Luffy; but the man pushed her away and grabbed Luffy in the hair. Haruta tried to fight back but she's too weak and can't do anything at all. Luffy woke up from the pain in her head, she looked up and saw Sarugori raise his hand with knife on it and he stabbed the knife under her left eye. Luffy can't handled the pain anymore, so she screamed in very high-pitched voice. Tears and blood streaming down in her face and the man is laughing like a mad man because he already accomplished his goal. He dropped Luffy to the floor causing a loud thud sound and Luffy passed out.

"LUFFY..." Haruta screamed, she want to help Luffy; she desperately tried to get out of the cuffs and shackles that cause her wrist and ankles to bleed. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUFFY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD" Haruta shouted at Sarugori but he laughed it off.

"I'm going to asked you again... what can you do?" Sarugori asked and Haruta glared at him.

"GO TO HELL, BASTARD" Haruta growled and the man laughed again.

"Scary..." The man said whilst acting that he's scared. Then they heard a footsteps coming towards the room. Then the room door burst opened; Haruta looked at it and saw three figure standing there, but because of the sudden light she can't see them clearly and then she passed out too like Luffy.

* * *

WITH THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES...

Everyone in the ship are depressed, gloomy and they're very worried about the well-being of Haruta and Luffy, after all it's been 7 days. Everyone missed them, and they swore to every gods that they know that they'll give hell to whoever abducted their sisters.

"OI... I see a ship in the west." The watchman shouted from the crow nest.

"A ship?" Thatch said

"Should we go check it out?" Izo asked

"It might be the ship of the one who abducted Haruta and Luffy." Marco added

"Sail towards it." Whitebeard ordered and the navigators followed and they sailed towards the ship.

When they're reached the ship, all the commanders, whitebeard pirates and Whitebeard himself looked down at the passenger of the ship since the Moby Dick is bigger than the other ship. The passenger of the small ship are all frightened to see the most strongest man in the world looking at them, as well as his commanders and crew.

Eric gather his courage and he walked forward "W-What can we do for y-you, sir?... It's rare to see one of the yonko* especially the strongest man in the world here." He asked; He and all the men on the small ship are sweating bullets, they knew Whitebeard and they knew what will happened if they hurt or kill one of their crew. But what they don't know is that the two girls that they captured are part of the Whitebeard family.

The whitebeard pirates looked at each other and Whitebeard said "Nothing... we're just checking something."

Eric and all the men on the small ship exchange a confused looked. It was silent for a moment and the Whitebeard pirates are ready to leave when they heard a high-pitched voice coming from the small ship. All the Whitebeard pirates looked at small ship again.

"What was that?" Thatch asked the men on the small ship. The men began sweating bullets again but before they could answered a shouted came inside the small ship.

"LUFFY..." A familiar voice shouted "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUFFY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD." The voice shouted. The familiar voice and the words 'hurt' and 'Luffy' made all the whitebeard pirates blood ran cold. Marco, Izo and Thatch wasted no time; they jumped from Moby dick and they landed on the small ship. The men on the small ship tried to stop them but the other Whitebeard pirates jumped and attacked the men on the small ship.  
Thatch, Izo and Marco ran inside the ship where the source of the voice is. They heard someone talking in one of the room. Marco kicked it hard, they saw Luffy laying on the floor unconscious, cuts and bruises covered her body, but what caught their attention is the fresh wound and blood coming under her left eye and the knife covered in blood on the man's hand. They saw Haruta looked at them before she passed out. They are all shocked and anger rose inside of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sarugori asked them in pissed tone

"Bastard..." Izo, Thatch and Marco growled. And the three attacked the man, and seconds later; the man is now laying on the floor, completely beaten to death. Izo ran towards Haruta and Marco ran towards Luffy to free them, Marco knelt and touched Luffy's cuffs, he suddenly felt weak.

"Sea-stone" Marco growled in annoyance.

"I'll handle it." Thatch said and he unlocked Luffy's shackles and cuffs. When Luffy's free, Marco carried the unconscious Luffy in a bridal style. And Izo carried the unconscious Haruta in a bridal style too. Then, they walked out.

* * *

All the men on the smaller ship are beaten up. Whitebeard noticed Marco, Thatch and Izo came out; He saw Haruta on Izo's arms and Luffy on Marco's arms. They looked horrible like they haven't eaten at all and they're covered in bruises and cuts, he also saw blood coming under Luffy's left eye. Whitebeard is full of rage again, the whitebeard pirates noticed them too and the nurses panicked at the two's , Thatch and Izo climbed the Moby dick. When reached the deck, the nurses ran towards them and Izo and Marco gave Luffy and Haruta to them; which they immediately took and they ran towards the infirmary. All the whitebeard pirates followed them.

Minutes had passed since they manage to retrieved Luffy and Haruta. Now, the Whitebeard pirates are all waiting outside the infirmary.

"Go do your duties, We'll tell you their conditions when the nurses come out." Whitebeard ordered his men "All the commanders, wait here." He added and they all nodded. All the Whitebeard pirates walked away, except for the commanders.

Half of the hour had passed and the infirmary door opened, Whitebeard and the commanders looked at the nurse.

"How are they?" Whitebeard asked

"Don't worry, they're fine. Though I expect them to be hungry when they woke up. It seems like they haven't eaten at all in this past week." The nurse said "The cuts and bruises are nothing serious but..." The nurse said

"But...?" They asked in unison.

"But the cut under Luffy's left eye is big enough and that we need to stitch it so it would probably leave a scar." The nurse said and the commanders and Whitebeard fell silent. "Do you want to see them?" The nurse asked.

"Yes..." Whitebeard said and the nurse smiled. She opened the door and they entered. They saw Luffy and Haruta are patched with bandages, and they subconsciously looked at Luffy's left eye. They saw the bandage and the winced. They noticed Haruta move, they looked at her.  
Haruta slowly opened her eyes; she blinked a few times because of the sudden light. Her eyes slowly adopted the light however her sight is still blurry, but she noticed that she's in a different room and that she's not in shackles and cuffs anymore.

_'Someone save us... but where's Luffy? is she okay?' _Haruta thought, she slowly sat up to look for her but someone grabbed her shoulder and gently lay her down again.

"Don't pushed yourself." Haruta looked at the source of the voice, it was Izo

"Izo...?" Haruta asked and Izo smiled at him. "Luffy...?" She asked

"Don't worry she's fine and she's sleeping over there." Izo pointed where Luffy is and Haruta smiled

"Thank god... she's fine" Haruta said

"Thank god you two are fine..." Thatch said and Haruta looked at him. She now then noticed that all the commanders and Whitebeard are inside the room

"Pops..." Haruta whispered and Whitebeard smiled a fatherly smile at her.

"Go rest for now" Whitebeard said and Haruta nodded. Soon Haruta fell asleep.

* * *

**Haruta-nee: _Haruta-sis_**

**Saru: _monkey_**

**yonko: _emperor_**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it... please review... XD  
**


	8. Marshall D Teach

_Here's the next chapter... Hope you like it...XP_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece..._**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****_Marshall D. Teach_**

2 days had passed since they've been saved and Luffy finally woke up from her long slumber; When Luffy woke up her first demand is food which Thatch gladly follow; And now Thatch is running back and forth from kitchen to infirmary to fill Luffy's bottomless stomach. All the Whitebeard pirates are relived and happy that Luffy is somewhat fine. Whitebeard and his commanders are inside of the infirmary; silently watching Luffy as she devour her food.

Finally, Luffy's done; she patted her stomach and said "It's delicious... Thanks, Thatch" Luffy grinned

Thatch is sitting on the floor and panting cause by running back and forth; when Luffy thank him, he looked at her and smiled warmly and said "No problem."

"Are you feeling okay, now?" Whitebeard asked

"Yes... I'm feeling better." Luffy answered and she bowed her head and said "Thank you for saving us..." Whitebeard and his commander smiled at her.

"Gurarara... no need for that, you and Haruta are part of my family. And I won't let anyone harm my family and get away with it." Whitebeard said and Luffy grinned wider if possible and happiness filled her eyes.

"Thank you again..." Luffy began, Marco is about to say something when Luffy continued "For accepting me and letting me to be a part of your family." Tears are forming in her eyes, Whitebeard hugged Luffy and the commanders smiled warmly at her.

_'I wish my brothers are here too... they would definitely love pops.' _Luffy thought

"How about we have a welcome party for Luffy and Haruta." Marco said. Luffy grinned and they look at whitebeard and Whitebeard smiled.

"Gurarara... sure, why not?" Whitebeard said

"Yehey...!" Luffy and Haruta cheered and everyone laughed

* * *

Party had started; The whitebeard pirates are drinking, eating, laughing, chatting, and having a drinking contest at the deck of the ship.

Luffy is eating and laughing with the commanders when a deep voice greeted the commanders, Luffy looked who greeted them and saw a large hairy man with missing teeth.

"Commander Haruta, I'm happy you're back." The man said. Haruta looked at him and smiled.

"Teach... you're back too, when?" Haruta asked in surprised

"5 days ago." The man named Teach said

"Eh... really? I haven't see you." Haruta said

"Zehahaha... because you're always at the infirmary, commander." Teach said and Haruta laughed.

"Well... how's the mission?" Haruta asked

"It's just a piece of cake." Teach said and Haruta laughed again. Teach looked at Luffy and Luffy move closer to Marco (Whose sitting next to her) and almost hide behind him, she gripped the back of Marco's shirt. Teach smiled at Luffy and said "You must be Luffy... Nice to meet ya'"

Luffy just looked and him _'This man... his eyes is full of desire and want... I can understand it because everyone have their own desire and want in their life. But him... I can see to him that he's willing to trade his family to achieve his own desire and want... He's different and opposite of the others. But... what does he want? if not family... what? power? that's possible...' _Luffy is lost in her thought that she didn't noticed the curious and worried stares that the commanders giving to her and her grip Marco's shirt is getting stronger.

Before Luffy could tear Marco's shirt, Thatch asked her. "Luffy... you okay?" but Luffy didn't respond and she continued to stare at Teach's eyes.

"Luffy?" Izo called in worried tone but Luffy still not responding. Marco patted the girl's head in hope to snapped the girl back; and it worked. Luffy is startled for a second but she composed herself and she looked at Marco.

"Hey... You okay?" Thatch asked again and Luffy looked at him and nodded.

"who is he?" Luffy asked

"Marshall D. Teach... Member of the second division." Marco said and Luffy just nodded, which surprised all the commanders who's there. They expect the girl to introduce herself in her most cheerful voice 'cause the girl is always eager to make friends, but she just nodded.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" Juzo asked.

"Just a little tired... and also sleepy" Luffy said with faked yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight" Luffy said and she ran off towards Marco's room that he shared with her. The commanders watched her disappeared from their sight and they stayed silent for a moment.

"Is she alright?" Teach asked at no one in particular, the commanders looked at him.

"Maybe she's really tired especially after that, you can't expect a small girl to move on easily after what happened to them, right?" Vista said

"Yeah, you're right" The commanders agreed but Marco knew that Luffy is lying about being tired, and he made a mental note to ask her about it later. The commanders continued partying.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY...

The party's over and almost all of the Whitebeard pirates are sleeping at the deck of the ship. The only people who's awake are the watchman and Marco (who recovered easily). Marco sighed at the sight, he's tired and wanted to sleep more. Marco walked towards to his room, leaving all the sleeping pirates on the deck.

Marco opened the door to his room and saw Luffy lying on the couch; the room is dark but the moonlight coming from the small window gave the room a little light and Marco could see that Luffy is still awake. Marco walked towards her but Luffy didn't notice him, she's lost in her thoughts again. Marco moved Luffy's legs so that he could sit. When he sat down, he put Luffy's legs on his lap and leaned back and he looked at Luffy. Luffy stared at him.

"I thought you're going to sleep?" Marco asked.

"Can't sleep." Luffy said

"What happened?" Marco asked her.

"What, what?" Luffy asked her dumbly

Marco sighed and said "Why did you suddenly excuse yourself in the middle of the party? You always stick until the end of it, even you're dead tired."

"No particular reason" Luffy said and she looked away.

"Liar..." Marco stated "There's something more to it." he said and Luffy looked at him again.

"There's nothing more." Luffy insisted

"Yes, there is." Marco said "It's about Teach, isn't it?" He added and Luffy remained silent and slightly shocked that Marco can read her like an open book. "So... it's really about him..." Marco calmly stated "Why...? You don't like him? or you're scared of him?" Marco teased. Luffy hesitated at first but she nodded. Marco stared at her in disbelief, he didn't expect the girl to nodded. '_Haruta told us about what happened to them when that bastard captured them and she said that Luffy isn't scared even a bit at the bastard who tortured them. But now, Luffy admitted that she's scared about Teach... But then again, Luffy's still a child and it's normal to a child to be scared of pirates. But Luffy isn't a normal child and she's not scared of us, only to Teach... Why?' _Marco thought.

"Why?" Marco voiced his thought

"I don't know..." Luffy said as she stared at Marco's eyes.

Marco doubted her answer "You saw something to him that made you felt scared." He said.

Luffy looked away from him but she's screaming inside like... _'Stop reading me like an open book.'_.

"What did you saw?" Marco asked and Luffy looked at him again.

"If I tell you, you might get mad... I don't want that." Luffy said truthfully.

"Lu... Tell me, I promise that I won't get mad." Marco reassured her.

"You will" Luffy insisted

"No... I will not. Now tell me before I really get mad" Marco said

"See..." Luffy said, teasingly.

"Luffy..." Marco said in irritated tone.

Luffy sighed _'Marco is so stubborn' _Luffy thought "Fine..." Luffy said

"Tell me…" Marco said again. Luffy is thinking the right words to say to him and Marco is patiently waiting for Luffy to talk.

Luffy sat up and she looked at the floor, "Well... you see... I kind of... don't like him, because..." Luffy began

"Because...?" Marco said, he's losing his patient now.

"He's different." Luffy said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh...? How so?" Marco asked

"Well... he's different from everyone..." Luffy said

"Explain it well" Marco said

Luffy hesitated at first then she talked "You know, everyone in this ship... their first priority is the crew, right?" Marco narrowed his eyed, he don't know what Luffy is getting at "You all willing to give up your life or your everything in order to save your family, but him..." Luffy continued

"What about him?" Marco asked again. Luffy looked at him.

"He's opposite" Luffy said and Marco's eyes widen in surprised, finally realize what Luffy trying to say.

"Opposite...?" Marco repeated, he don't know whether to believe her or not.

Luffy nodded and said "You know, when I saw his eyes... it's full of desire and want, that is completely different from the others, and... I also saw that he's willing to give up his family to achieve it..." Marco remained silent as he process what Luffy said.

"I'm sorry Marco... but it's okay not to believe in me... I'm not sure whether it's true or not...I don't really know the man… maybe I'm somewhat wrong, so… you don't need to worry" Luffy said.

Marco sighed and said "No need for that, I'm the one who forced you to tell me, plus... I have the right to worry, because every time you look at someone's eyes... you always can tell their personalities... and it always hit the spot."

"Marco..." Luffy began but Marco cut her off.

"Lu... It's okay... I'm glad that you told me..." Marco said and Luffy cut him off

"You force me remember." Luffy teased him

Marco rolled his eyes "Anyway, it's not bad if I look after him, after all his in the second division that I currently holding." Marco said

"Okay… but can you do me a favor?" Luffy asked and Marco raised his eyebrow signaling her to continue. "Can you keep it a secret...? Because I'm not really sure and pops won't be pleased if he heard about this." Luffy asked

"Yeah... you're right. I promise I'll keep it a secret." Marco said and Luffy grinned. She jumped and hugged Marco. Marco just smiled at the girl's antics. Luffy let go of Marco and she relaxed.

"Now my worries are somewhat lifted... and I'm really sleepy now." Luffy said as she yawned. Marco chuckled.

"You should go to sleep..." Marco said "Go sleep on the bed." Marco added, Luffy looked at him in confusion.

"How 'bout you?" Luffy asked

"I'll take this couch" Marco said

"No... This couch is small for you." Luffy protested

"It's fine." Marco said in tired tone.

"No… Take the bed and I'll take the couch because I fit perfectly on here" Luffy said

"No..." Marco replied

"You're so stubborn, ya' know?" Luffy said

"I don't want to hear that from you." Marco said

Luffy grunted then she thought a better idea. "How about we share the bed...?" Luffy asked

"Huh?" Marco asked in confusion

"I said, how about we share the bed... since the bed is enough for the two of us... Please?" Luffy asked Marco.

"No... Go sleep on the bed, alone..." Marco said

"No, I don't want to sleep on the bed if Marco won't want to share with me" Luffy pouted

Marco sighed and gave up "Fine..." and Luffy cheered up and they made their way to the bed... as soon as Luffy flopped into the bed, she fall asleep.

Marco smiled and he placed a blanket at the top of Luffy and him and he whispered "Goodnight, Luffy" and Luffy hummed like she heard Marco. Marco chuckled and he soon also fallen into the deep slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I really hope that you like it... Please review... XD**


	9. Haki

_Thanks for the follows/ favorites...XD Here's the chapter 9... Hope you like it...XP_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece... =)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**:**_Haki_**

5 Months had passed since the 'slave hunting' incident happened. And now Luffy is sleeping at the ship's figurehead and most of the crew are doing their duties, while the others are drinking at the deck of the ship (One of them is Whitebeard).

Marco is in the crow nest, lazily looking at the sea. He saw something coming towards them. He took a great looked and he manages to see a 20 pirate ships, and he saw a familiar jolly Roger _'Hmm... Silver pirates.'_ he sighed and thought _'Another troublesome pirates trying to take pops head.'_ He transforms his arms into wings and he fly towards Whitebeard.

When he landed in front of Whitebeard, he put down his sake and gave Marco a curious look.

"Pops, there are incoming pirate ships." Marco said

"How many and who?" Whitebeard asked

"There are 20 ships, and one of them is the silver pirates, it's been said that they're the one who's causing havoc in some islands." Marco explained

"Gurarara..." Whitebeard laughed "Go prepare the men, just in case battle break out." Whitebeard ordered

"Roger that..." Marco said and he alerted the crew that there are incoming ships.

"Troublesome pirates" Thatch muttered as he readies himself for the battle.

"How about we bet?" Izo suggested with smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Haruta asked; interested in the bet.

"How many ships you can sink." Izo stated

"I'm in." Haruta and Thatch said

"Hey... What are you talking about?" Vista asked; He's with Jozu.

"Well... we're having a bet on how many of ships Thatch, Izo and I can sink. Want to play?" Haruta said

"Sure, I'm in" Vista said; Jozu agreed to him.

"We can ask Marco too." Thatch said

"Ask me what?" Marco asked

"Marco... perfect timing." Thatch said "You see, we are having a bet and we want to ask you if you want to play too." Thatch continued

"What kind of bet?" Marco asked; he's interested about the bet.

"How many ships the five of us can sink, but if you agree to play, then there will be six of us." Thatch said and Marco smirks

"I'm in." Marco agreed

"Then it settles, now we need to tell pops" Thatch said and they walked towards Whitebeard

Whitebeard had already guessed why the six if his son came to him. It always happen.

"Do whatever you want." Whitebeard said and the six smiled.

"You heard pops" Izo said for the whole crew to hear.

"No fair..."

"We want some too..."

"Yeah"

Sound of protests can be heard from the whitebeard pirates while Whitebeard scanned the surrounding. _'Something missing...'_ Whitebeard thought and then it clicked.

"Where is Luffy?" Whitebeard asked causing the whitebeard pirates to quiet and looked around, wondering where Luffy is.

"Sleeping." Marco said

"Where?" Whitebeard asked

"Figurehead" Izo said

"Wake her up, Haruta" Whitebeard ordered Haruta

"Okay" Haruta said. But before Haruta can walk; a cannon fired at the Moby dick. Fortunately, it didn't hit the ship but it caused the ship to rock violently. Then two loud splashed can be heard; indicating that something hit the water.

_'Wait... two splashes?' _Marco thought, and then realization dawned at him. "Luffy..." Marco said.

Fortunately, Namur is leaning at the railing and he saw Luffy fall into the sea. Without a second thought, he dived and swam towards Luffy to prevent her from drowning. Namur grabbed her arms and he resurface, and the rest of the crew are getting them out of the water.

When they're finally fished out from the sea; Namur laid Luffy gently on the deck. Luffy started coughing and sat up.

"Why... the ship... rock... like that...?" Luffy asked whilst trying to get her breath back.

"Well, some idiots fired a cannon at the ship" Haruta said whilst rubbing the back of Luffy and Luffy huffed in annoyance.

"Whitebeard..." someone called and everyone looked who called their captain.

"What do you want, brat?" Whitebeard demanded

"I'm the captain of silver pirates and I'm here to take your head." The other captain said as he glare at Whitebeard.

"Luffy, you should go change your clothes before you catch a cold." Marco said to Luffy, To be honest; he don't want Luffy to see what's going to happen and he want her to be safe if the battle become out of control. But, of course he won't let that happen.

"Okay." Luffy said and she ran into her shared room to get dress.

When Luffy is nowhere in sight, Marco smirk and said "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah..." The other five agreed and they all jump into the enemy ships.

The battle began, Marco, Izo, Vista, Jozu, Thatch and Haruta are pretending to struggling a bit to make the battle interesting, though they kept in mind that they're competing with each other. The sound of protest became cheers as they bet who will win the game.

Marco sink a ship "Ha... That's one" and he moved to another ship.

"One" Thatch said

"One" Izo said

"One" Haruta, Jozu and Vista said in unison. And they jumped to another ship.

Luffy came out and wondering what's with the loud cheering. She saw Whitebeard drinking his sake whilst watching his sons fight. Luffy walked towards him and he noticed her.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Betting." Whitebeard simply stated

"What kind of bet?" Luffy asked

"Who can sink most of the ship" Whitebeard said

"Cool... I want to bet too." Luffy said

Whitebeard raised his eyebrow in confusion "Do you have money?"

Luffy grinned and nodded "Of course"

"Huh? I don't see one." Whitebeard said

"I kept it in my 'dimension pocket'" Luffy said

"Ohhh... I see" Whitebeard said

"If I win, I'll treat you more sake." Luffy said and Whitebeard laughed.

"That's a promise" Whitebeard said

"Promise" Luffy said with her trademark grin and she ran towards the railing.

"Oi... I'm going to bet too." Luffy said and the Whitebeard pirates looked at her.

"You know Luffy that it need money, right?" Curiel said

"Of course I do" Luffy said and she put her hands inside her pockets and she do her magic. When she pulled her hands out of her pocket, she showed them a gold that's a size of a small stone. Their eyes bulged out and Whitebeard just laughed in amusement.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Blamenco asked

"At the island where you found me." Luffy simply stated

"That island again" Atmos said and Luffy giggled

"So... who's your bet?" Jiru asked

"Hmm... lets see..." Luffy said as she scanned her surrounding, her eyes landed on Thatch. She saw someone's approaching behind him, The crew and Thatch didn't notice the attacker. The attacker raised his sword. Luffy looked horrified and she panicked; she won't make it in time if she fly to save him. So the other choice is to make Thatch notice it. Her will to save Thatch is desperate yet determined.

Luffy fill her lungs with air and she burst out his name "THATCH.."

Everyone stop their movements from the girl's outburst and looked at her, the weak-willed men near her passed out. Luckily, it reached to the man behind Thatch. The man passed out with a loud thud, and Thatch finally noticed him. Everyone stared at Luffy like she have another head and their mouths are gaping like a fish out of water.

"Thatch, I'm glad you're okay." Luffy said and she grinned.

"Luffy..." Thatch said "Where did you learn that?" He asked still in disbelief

"Learn what?" Luffy asked and she tilted her head in confusion; She finally noticed that half of the crew are out cold. She knelt and poked the one who's near her and said "If you continue to sleep like that, you'll catch cold." The others sweat-dropped and Whitebeard chuckled.

"Luffy..." Whitebeard called

"Pops, What is it?" Luffy asked and she stood up.

"Come here" Whitebeard said and Luffy walked toward Whitebeard.

"Pops?" Luffy asked again; Instead of answering her, he just picked her up ans he sat her on his lap. Luffy looked at him in confusion.

"Gurarara... The view in there is more clear." Whitebeard said and Luffy looked where the battle is and she agreed. Whitebeard made a mental note to ask her about what happened and he continued watching his son.

"Might as well we finish this, I need to know what happened to my cute little sissy." Haruta said

"Yeah..." The others agreed and they became serious.

* * *

The battle ended quickly, all the enemy ships are now destroyed. Marco won as he destroyed 5 of the ships, Izo, Thatch, Haruta, Jozu and Vista are all tied. They all jumped to the deck of the ship and walked towards Whitebeard.

"Good job" Whitebeard said

"I won" Marco said and he smirked at the five.

"Shut up" They growled in annoyance; Whitebeard and Marco laughed and Luffy giggled; She's still sitting on Whitebeard's lap

"I wonder how they manage to survive the new world... they're pretty weak." Thatch said

"Yeah, right" Vista agreed

"What's up, Luffy?" Haruta asked

"Looks like the others are going to give pops more sake" Luffy said

"Huh?" Thatch asked

"You see, my bet is on Marco and I told them that if Marco win, they're going to give pops more sake." Luffy explained

"Wow, your bet is on me... I'm flattered, yoi" Marco said and the five frowned as they muttered about unfair Luffy is. Luffy, Marco and Whitebeard laughed.

"Anyway Luffy, how did you do that thing?" Izo asked

"What thing?" Luffy asked

"Haoshoku Haki*" Whitebeard said

"Haoshoku Haki...? What's that?" Luffy asked in confusion

"Well... I'm going to explain you everything so you need to listen to me carefully... okay?" Whitebeard said and Luffy nodded "Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, The Kenbunshoku Haki* and Busoshoku Haki*, given the proper training. However, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess; The Haoshoku Haki, which you performed earlier."

"What they can do?" Luffy asked

"I'm getting in there." Whitebeard said and Luffy scratch the back of her head sheepishly and Whitebeard chuckled."kenbunshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind eye and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits"." Whitebeard continued

"Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil fruit user, touching the 'substantial body' beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users" Whitebeard explained

"Ehhh... really? How cool!" Luffy exclaimed "Show me how" Luffy said and Whitebeard grinned and she pinched Luffy's cheeks.

"Oww..." Luffy said; she try to make it pass through, but can't. Whitebeard let her cheeks go and Luffy rub the sore spot and said "That hurts a lot... but cool." and Whitebeard laughed

"What about the haoshoku haki?" Luffy asked

"Right... is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. You can knock those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. While this type of Haki cannot be attained through training like the other two, it can be improved through training, as it grows as the user's spirit grows" Whitebeard said

"One in a million... Wow" Luffy said in amused tone.

"Hmmm... It's quite a surprised that you managed to unlock it in such a young age." Whitebeard said

"Who do you know have this Haoshoku Haki too?" Luffy asked

"Aside from me, The late pirate king; Gol D. Roger, and his first mate; Silver Rayleigh" Whitebeard said

"Wow... you have it too... cool" Luffy said "Could you teach me how to do it?" Luffy asked Whitebeard

"Of course... I can't let you off if you can't control it. It's dangerous" Whitebeard said

"Yehey... When can we start?" Luffy asked

"For now, we are going to enjoy the day today and tomorrow we're going to start your training" Whitebeard said "Marco, you're going to join us" He added

"I can't say no after all." Marco said with a sigh.

Luffy giggled and said "Thatch, I'm hungry"

"Is there a time that you're not hungry?" Thatch asked and they all burst out laughing.

* * *

**Haoshoku Haki: _Conqueror's Haki_**

**Kenbunshoku Haki: _Observation Haki_**

**Busoshoku Haki: _Armament Haki_**

**The information about the 3 Haki are came from One piece wiki...**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it...XP**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it... Ja ne =D**


	10. Ja ne WB pirates! I'm home Ace, Sabo

_Thanks for follows/favorites/Reviews... Here's the chapter 10... Enjoy!XP_

_Luffy (6)... Ace and Sabo (9)_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece..._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****_Ja ne* Whitebeard Pirates... I'm home Ace,Sabo _**

Luffy is sitting on the top of the ship's figurehead; She's staring at the sea and she sighed. 2 years had passed since they found her stranded on unknown island somewhere in the New world. It's also been 2 years since the last time Luffy saw her brothers. She missed them and she want to see them badly, but she don't know how. She can't ask Whitebeard to take her home because she don't know what the name of the island her hometown is. And they can't roam the whole east blue without the government noticing it. Though they don't care about the government, they just don't want to scare normal civilians about the fact that the world's strongest man and his crew are roaming around east blue. Luffy sighed again_, _thinking how troublesome it is.

Marco noticed how troubled the girl is. He walked towards her; he sat beside her and asked "Your sighing a lot today, what's the problem?"

Luffy looked at him "I just miss my brothers" she said and she sighed again.

"I'm sorry, yoi" Marco said. Luffy looked at him, she's confused; she didn't know why Marco apologized to her.

"Huh? for what?" Luffy asked

"Well... we could take you back, but-" Marco said but he was cut off by Luffy

"Don't worry about it, I know it's risky, plus it's my fault for not knowing what the name of the island where my hometown is." Luffy said and she smiled at Marco. Marco chuckled and they sat there and looking at the sea with comfortable silence. Luffy noticed that there's something ahead of them. "What's that?" Luffy asked whilst pointing ahead of them. It's small so she can't tell what it is yet. Marco looked where she's pointing, he's quite surprised and impress how Luffy can see that. It looks like small dot from a far and hard to see.

_' What a sharp_ _eyes_'Marco thought "I don't know... I'll go to the crow nest and ask the watchman what it is. And Lu, stay here and keep an eye on it" Marco said and Luffy nodded. Marco turned his arms into wings and he flew towards the crow nest.

Marco landed on the edge of the crow nest. Izo, who's the watchman, didn't notice that Marco is there until he spun around and came face-to-face with Marco.

Izo jumped in surprised and he Curse under his breath whilst clutching his chest. "What the hell, Marco! don't scare me like that." Izo said, Clearly pissed at Marco.

"Sorry" Marco said, not sounding sorry at all.

"What do you want?" Izo asked, almost in growl tone.

"You see, over there..." Marco pointed his finger where Luffy and him saw the mysterious dot "You know what is it?" Marco asked

"Hmm... how did you saw that? It looks like a dot to me." Izo said

"Luffy did... anyway, just figure out what is it." Marco said

"Hai, Hai..." Izo said and he took the binocular and put it on his eyes "Let see... It's a ship, though I don't know if it's a marine ship or a pirate ship... Ah, it change it's course and now heading towards us." Izo continued and he look at Marco.

"I'll tell pops about this" Marco said and Izo continued to look at the incoming ship.

Marco was about to fly off, when he heard Izo gasped and he's almost pale. Marco looked at him and asked "What is it?"

"It's a marine ship..." Izo said

"So...? there's nothing to be scared off." Marco said

"It's Garp" Izo said and Marco looked at him; Marco's jaw hit the ground.

"You're kidding..." Marco said in disbelief. Izo shook his head.

"How many?" Marco asked

"Just one ship." Izo said

"We need to report this." Marco said and he flew towards Whitebeard.

When Marco landed in front of Whitebeard, he looked at him; panic in his eyes and this made Whitebeard looked at him.

"What's wrong, my son?" Whitebeard asked in worried tone. The only thing that make Marco panic is when Luffy is in trouble.

"Garp is coming" Marco said

"Garp...?" Whitebeard asked and Marco nodded

"How many ship he had with him?" Whitebeard asked

"Just one" Marco said and Whitebeard laughed. "What are we going to do" Marco asked

"Let him be" Whitebeard said. He knew very well that Garp wouldn't attack them head on without a backup. _'Maybe he just want to have a drinking buddy' _Whitebeard thought

"But..." Marco said but Whitebeard cut him off

"Call Luffy here and tell her we have some visitors." Whitebeard said and Marco just nodded and walked towards where Luffy is.

"Hey Lu" Marco called and Luffy looked at him.

"Yo Marco, it's a ship" Luffy said whilst pointing at the incoming ship.

"I know" Marco just simply stated.

"Trying to take pops head?" Luffy asked

"Nope... I think..." Marco said. Luffy stood up and walked towards Marco; confusion seen in her eyes.

"It's a visitor" Marco said.

"Visitor...? that's rare." Luffy said "Who?" She asked; she's now in front of Marco.

"Garp the fist, he's a marine vice-admiral" Marco said and Luffy stiffen and she became tense. She's happy yet sad at the same time. She knew that if Garp see her here, he'll definitely going to take her back. And she need to choose whether to stay here or go back where her brother is. She felt her eyes burned and tears fell down across her cheeks.

Marco saw the sudden tense and the tears that roll across her cheeks. He brushed it off and Luffy startled by the sudden contact. She looked at him and Marco saw the sadness in her eyes. Marco felt something pierce in his heart. He don't want to see Luffy like this. The sadness in her eyes doesn't suit her. Luffy is a cheerful and loving child.

Marco squatted down so he is now in her eye level and he asked "What's the matter, Lu?" but Luffy hugged him and buried her head in his chest. She's sobbing quietly and Marco felt her tears soaked his chest. _'This is definitely wrong' _Marco thought and he lift the girl and walked towards Whitebeard.

* * *

Whitebeard saw Marco walking towards him and Luffy on his arm.

"Pops" Marco greeted

"What's the problem?" Whitebeard asked; as he gazed at Luffy.

"I don't know-" Marco started but he's been cut off by the loud 'thud'. Marco looked behind him and he saw Garp standing at the deck; grinning like mad-man.

"Yo..." Garp waved like he's not in an enemy ship. Marco and the others sweat-dropped at the man's antics.

"Gurarara... What brought you here, Garp?" Whitebeard asked

"Nah... I just saw your ship, and I thought I should pay you a visit" Garp said

"Would you like a drink?" Whitebeard invited whilst he gestured at the sake beside him.

"Bwahahaha... Sure, why not?" Garp said

"Vice-admiral... are you sure?" One of the marines shouted.

"Yeah... stay there." He ordered them. He looked at Marco, he finally noticed the girl on his arm. He can't see the girl's face but he now that the girl is no older that 6._' What a young girl... Whitebeard is not a man who'll kidnap a child. Who's that?' _He thought. "Who's that?" Garp voiced his thought and he pointed at the girl on Marco's arms.

Luffy stiffen at Garp's voice. She know that he's looking at her, Luffy removed her face from Marco's chest and she looked at Garp.

Garp is shocked. He can't believe what he's seeing now. The little girl he's looking for all this years is now in front of him and in Whitebeard's ship. He knew that the little girl is Luffy. Even though the little girl has a scar underneath her left eye.

"Luffy...? Garp said in low tone yet loud enough for Marco and Whitebeard to hear. Marco and Whitebeard looked at Garp then at Luffy in confusion.

"Jii-chan..." Luffy said with a sincere smile. Garp grinned and the Whitebeard pirates who heard Luffy, gaped like a fish out of water.

"JII-CHAN!" The whitebeard pirates shouted. Marco and WHitebeard looked at Luffy, their eyes are telling her to explain.

"He's my grandfather, he's the marine I'm talking about." Luffy simply stated like it was the obvious thing.

"Why didn't to tell us that Garp is your grandfather?" Marco asked

"You didn't ask for his name." Luffy said and the whitebeard pirates fall. (anime fall).

Whitebeard laughed and asked "What are you going to do now, Luffy?" Luffy bit her bottom lip; she don't know what to say.

"What, what? Luffy is coming with me. I'm going to take her back at the village." Garp said.

"WHAT...? NO!" Haruta, Izo and Thatch shouted in unison. Garp looked at them.

"That's my decision and there's nothing you can do about it." Garp stated.

"But..." Thatch protested but Whitebeard cut him off.

"Enough... Luffy can stay if she want or go with her grandfather." Whitebeard said and he looked at Luffy. He saw that Luffy is having a difficulty choosing whether she would stay or not.

"Luffy..." Whitebeard said and Luffy looked at him. "It's okay if you choose your grandfather, after all, you have a brothers waiting for your return." He said

"But..." Luffy said but was cut off by Whitebeard.

"Luffy, you'll be able to see us when your old enough to set sail and we'll always welcome you here. So don't worry you're still our littlest." Whitebeard smiled at Luffy.

"Oi, Oi... Who said that Luffy will become a pirate? She's going to become a marine, so don't poison her mind." Garp said but Luffy just ignored him; tears are streaming down her face. Marco rubbed the back of the girl to calm her, he knew what Luffy's answer. The whitebeard pirates also began to cry because they knew that Luffy will choose her brothers.

"Pops..." Luffy said but Whitebeard took Luffy from Marco's arms and he hugged her.

"I'll give you some time to say goodbye and pack your things, I'll wait for you at the ship Luffy." Garp said and he walked towards his ship.

Luffy continued to cry and Whitebeard spoke in soothing tone. "Luffy as I said earlier, you're welcome here so, don't cry anymore. I know it's sad but we'll see each other again, right?" Luffy looked at him and she nodded. Whitebeard put her down gently.

Luffy stood on the deck, she brushed her tears off and then she bowed her head. Everyone looked at her and she spoke "Thank you... Thank you very much for giving me a new home and family." She began to teared again and she continued "Even I'm a troublemaker, you still accept me and love me. That's why I will be forever in dept to all of you." Luffy looked at them and she show them her trademark grin and said "I love you guys and I promise that one day we will meet again" The Whitebeard pirates cried loudly and they hugged Luffy.

Thatch kissed her forehead and he said that he will miss her. Izo, Haruta and the other commanders did the same. Marco hugged Luffy and kissed her forehead, He took his anklet and he put it on Luffy's ankle. Luffy looked at him in confusion as well as the others. They knew that the anklet is special for Marco.

"You have a promise to keep." Marco said whilst smiling at her. Luffy hugged him and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Marco, I'll promise that I'll take care of it" Luffy said. She looked at Whitebeard and she ran towards him; giving him a last hug. "Thanks pops... for everything" Luffy said

"Gurarara... You're one of my children now and it's the father's duty to protect his children." Whitebeard said and Luffy kissed his cheek.

"Until we meet again, be safe" Luffy said

"Gurarara... You too, brat" Whitebeard said and Luffy grinned at him.

"OI Luffy, enough with the goodbyes" Garp shouted from his ship.

Luffy rolled her eyes again and said "I thought he's going for a drink." and Whitebeard laughed

"You need to go now Luffy" Whitebeard said.

"Yeah." Luffy said and she hugged Whitebeard again. "Bye" she added

"Bye..." Whitebeard said and Luffy jumped to the deck and she grinned at everyone.

"See you later, Everyone." She said and she ran towards Garp's ship.

"Where are your things?" Garp asked her

"I already have it inside my pocket." Luffy said and Garp raised an eyebrow at Luffy then, he just shrugged it off.

Everyone watch them as they departed, Luffy waved at them and they wave back.

When the ship started to disappeared from their sight, they started wailing like a child. Whitebeard chuckled and said "Fool, you'll see her soon." and the other nodded. Unbeknownst to them that Luffy is also crying.

* * *

After a weeks of traveling, they already arrived at the Foosha village. Luffy jumped off frrom the ship and landed on the dock. She ran towards Party's bar. She can't wait to see Makino.

When Luffy arrived, she walked inside the bar and saw Makino cleaning the glass.

"Makino..." Luffy called and Makino looked at her. Luffy grinned at her and Makino drop the glass she was holding.

"Luffy" Makino exclaimed and she ran towards her. She hugged her and said "Where have you been? I miss you"

"I miss you too, Makino." Luffy said

Makino looked at her and she noticed the scar under her left eye. "What happened to this?" Makino asked as she touch the scar.

"Nah... It's because of my stubbornness" Luffy said and Makino smiled

"Would you like to eat?" Makino asked and Luffy shook her head

"I want to see my brothers." Luffy said and Makino smiled

"They miss you a lot." She said

"Yeah, I miss them too" Luffy said

"Then go look for them." Makino said

'Yeah, thanks Makino" Luffy said and she ran towards the forest.

* * *

Luffy continued to run in the forest, hoping to find her brothers. She saw the tree where they kept their treasure.

Luffy climbed the tree and sat on its branch. She opened the trap door and she saw a lot of treasures. _'Wow... there's a lot of treasure now. Plus the one I collected, I'm sure my brothers would be happy. But then, I still can't believe that this tree is still the one they're using.' _Luffy thought.

Luffy heard small footsteps coming towards her place. Luffy smiled 'cause she knew that it'll be Ace and Sabo. She closed the trap door and she jumped from the tree and she hid behind the bushes. She want to surprise her brothers.

* * *

Ace and Sabo are walking towards their 'treasure hiding spot'. Ace sighed and Sabo noticed it.

"What's the problem?" Sabo asked

"I miss Luffy" Ace said

Sabo sighed and said "I know, I miss her too"

"Where do you thinks she is now?" Ace asked

"I wish i know, I really wish" Sabo said.

After a moment of silence Sabo spoke "Ace, you know, that's a really bad habit you got there. Not backing away even though your enemy is 3 times taller than you."

"Shut up" Ace said and Sabo sighed.

They reached their 'Treasure hiding spot', Ace climbed on top and he unloaded his treasures. Sabo followed him. They didn't notice that Luffy's watching them.

When they're finished, Sabo spoke again "You really should stop it, Luffy wouldn't be happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked and she came out behind the bush. Ace and Sabo's eyes widen when they saw who butted in their conversation.

"Luffy...?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison.

"Yo... Ace-nii, Sabo-nii." Luffy said as she grin at them.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed and they jumped from the tree; they hugged her and Luffy lose her balance.

"Luffy, I miss you." Ace said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yeah, Luffy, we miss you. Where have you been. We're really worried, you know?" Sabo said; Tears began to roll from his eyes.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry about it." Luffy said and she began to cry again. "I'm home... Ace-nii, Sabo-nii" Luffy added

"Welcome back, Luffy" Ace and Sabo said. And the three of them cried until they finally calmed down. Ace and Sabo's arms are wrapped around Luffy, as if afraid that if they let go, Luffy will disappeared again. Luffy didn't mind it though. Sabo finally let go and he looked at her. He noticed the scar under her eyes.

"What happened?" Sabo asked as he touch the scar. Ace also let go and he looked at her looked at them and she sighed. She knew that she need to tell them about it. She sighed again and she told them what happened, though she didn't mentions their names.

After Luffy done telling them about her scar, Ace and Sabo's eyes widen again. Thair expression are unreadable.

"I'm sorry." Ace said

"Huh...? for what?" Luffy asked

"For not being there with you." Sabo said. Luffy smiled at them and she hugged them again.

"Don't worry about it. After all, I always felt like you're with me because I always remember you both. And you never leave me anyway" Luffy said. Ace and Sabo looked at her and they smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Sabo said

"Anyway, let's cut this depressing atmosphere. I want to tell you that if I grow up, I want to become a pirate." Luffy said whilst grinning .

"Really, we're planing to become a pirate too." Ace said

"Yeah, Pirates have more freedom" Sabo said

"Well then, it's decided. We are going to become a pirate." Luffy said; she grinned

"Who's going to become a pirate?" A voice said. They looked at the source of the voice and they paled.

"J-Jii-chan..." Luffy stuttered. Garp grinned like a mad man, he raised his fist and he hit the three of them with his trademark 'fist of love'. Fortunately for Luffy, it passed through her. Ace, Sabo and Garp's eyes almost bulged out of their socket when they saw it. Luffy grinned .

"What was that?" Sabo asked; disbelief in his tone.

"You ate a devil fruit, aren't you?" Garp asked.

Luffy grinned and said "Yup... I did"

"You idiot." Garp said and he raised his fist to give Luffy his 'Fist of love' with haki. Unfortunately, Luffy didn't managed to dodged it in time. She's been hit.

Luffy rubbed the bump and her head and she murmured "Stupid Haki..."

"What was that?" Garp said; ready to hit Luffy again. But Ace and Sabo stood in front of her, defending her. Garp grunted and said "Fine, I'll leave you three for now. And let me remind you; you're not going to be become a pirate. You're going to become a marine. Understood?"

"NO WAY" Ace shouted

"YES YOU WILL" Garp shouted

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES" Garp shouted and he raised his fist and he hit Ace, Sabo and Luffy. The three rubbed their bumps and Garp is ready to leave. "If I heard about being a pirates again, you'll taste another 'fist of love." Garp said and he walked towards where the village.

When he's out of sight, Sabo spoke "Hey Luffy, what was that? earlier... when that crazy old man's punch passed through you."

"Shishishi... A devil fruit that I ate." Luffy saud

"Huh?" Ace and Sabo asked in confusion. Luffy began to explained what devil fruit's are, how she find it and she showed them her powers and she also told them about her sword. The brothers are surprised, excited and happy as they listened to Luffy's stories. Suddenly, Luffy's stomach growled. And the three of them laughed.

"Lets go hunting" Ace said

"Yeah..." Luffy and Sabo exclaimed. The three of them ran into the forest to hunt something to eat. Ace and Sabo are happy that they're complete again.

* * *

**Ja ne: _See you later_  
**

**_Shanks and his crew will appear at the next chapter..._** **=D**

**_Thanks for reading... I hope you like it... XP_**

**_Please review/follow/favorite..._**


	11. Shanks and the Red-hair pirates

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites... Here's the chapter 11... Enjoy!XD_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece... XP_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****_Shanks and the Red-Hair Pirates_**

Luffy is woken up by a loud noises. She grumbled; she wants to sleep more but can't because of the loud noises.

"Stupid loud noises" Luffy muttered, she sat up and walked towards the toilet to wash herself.

When she's done, she wore a white T-shirt with an anchor drawn on it and blue shorts. She wore her flip-flops and came to the bar downstairs.

She saw a bunch of men partying inside the bar, Luffy smiled. She saw Makino cleaning some glasses.

"Makino...!" Luffy called and Makino looked at her. The men inside the bar also looked at her.

"Good morning, Luffy." Makino greeted with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning, Makino." Luffy greeted and she sat on the stool beside the red-haired man.

The red hair man looked at Luffy, then he looked at Makino and asked "Who is she? Your sister?"Luffy looked at the man. He had an easy-going smile and his face is slightly red from the sake he drank. He also have a three scars across his left eye, bright red hair and a straw hat on his head.

Makino chuckled and said "No she's not, Though I treat her like she is. I look after her when her grandfather is not here."

"Oh... where is the parents of this chibi*?" The man asked

"I'M NOT A CHIBI" Luffy exclaimed and the men inside the bar started laughing, including the man with red hair and Makino. Luffy pouted and muttered "Why they always call me a chibi...?"

The red hair man heard it and said "Because compared to my height, you're a chibi." and the others laughed again

"SHUT UP, OSSAN*" Luffy exclaimed

"Ossan? I'm not even in my thirties yet, brat!" The man snapped and Luffy looked at him and smirked.

"Well, compared to my age... you're old, osssan" Luffy said in mocking tone. The men inside the room fall over from their seats and started laughing hard on the floor whilst clutching their poor stomach. Luffy made a mental note to thanks Izo for teaching her how to mock people. The red hair man pouted and began to murmured something about his age. This made Luffy laughed hard.

"I'm Luffy" Luffy introduced herself when she finally calmed down "Who are you?" Luffy added

"Shanks, I'm a pirate" He said. Luffy stared at him for a moment, and Shanks thought that he scared the girl. He grin like a devil and he expected the girl to hide or run.

But Luffy smiled at him and her eyes lit up with excitement and said "Really? you're a pirate? Hey, hey tell me some of your adventures" Shanks and the others are surprised from what the girl said.

"Aren't you afraid of pirates?" The man with headband, there's 'Yasopp' written on it said.

Luffy looked at him like she don't know what he's talking about and asked "Why should I?"

"Well... because pirates are bad." The fat man said. He's holding meat on his hand.

"Shishishi... you're not gonna harm an innocent girl like me, right? Plus not all pirates are bad." Luffy said and she smiled at them. It was sincere. Everyone smiled at her. "Who are them?" Luffy asked Shanks whilst gesturing at the two pirates.

"He's Yasopp..." Shanks pointed the man with headband "And he's Lucky Roux" He pointed the fat man.

"Yo..." They both greeted

"Yo..." Luffy said. Makino gave her a plate full of meats and a glass of milk. Luffy started devouring her foods with manners. They're all surprised and shocked to see that a little girl can eat that much. The shocked turned into laughter and they continued partying.

When she's done eating, Luffy looked at shanks and asked "If you are a pirate... Who's your captain?"

"I'm the captain and we're Red-hair pirates..." Shanks said.

"NO WAY..." Luffy said; her jaw dropped "You don't look like a captain, I actually thought he's the captain." Luffy said whilst pointing at the man beside Shanks. The man have black hair, a cigarette in his mouth and a rifle beside him. The men inside the bar began to laughed again

"Oi... He's Benn Beckman, he's my fist mate." Shanks protested and Luffy laughed.

"Warui, warui*..." Luffy apologized but not sounding sorry at all. Luffy stared at his eyes and Luffy smiled _'they're same... Just like Pops and the others. They are all nice and strong.'_ Luffy thought.

"Luffy, are you going to the forest?" Makino suddenly asked

"Ah, yeah... I forgot." Luffy said and she stood up. "Bye Makino, I'll be back later." Luffy said and she ran towards the forest.

"Forest?" Shanks asked Makino.

"Yup, the forest behind this village" Makino said

"Is she always go there?" Yasopp asked

"Yes she is, After all her brothers live in there." Makino said

"Eh, isn't that a bit dangerous for a child to be in the forest?" Benn asked and the others nodded.

"Not for her and for her brothers. The forest is like a play ground for them" Makino stated

"EHHH..." The others jaw-dropped and Makino chuckled.

"How come Luffy live with you but her brothers are not?" Lucky Roux asked

"Well, Luffy and her brothers are not blood related... Luffy told me that they're just sworn brothers and her brothers are living in the forest to begin with" Makino explained

" And her parents... where are they?" Shanks asked

"She don't have parents" Makino stated

"Oh..." Shanks said and they continued partying.

* * *

Luffy saw her brothers waiting for her. Luffy grinned and she called them "ACE-NII, SABO-NII." Ace and Sabo looked at her and they grinned.

"What took you so long?" Sabo asked

"Well... there's an interesting pirates at the village and I kinda lose track of time." Luffy explained.

"Really...? How they look like?" Ace asked, curiosity in his voice. Luffy began telling them about the Red-hair pirates.

When she's done, Ace spoke "I see, they're really interesting"

"Told ya'" Luffy said whilst grinning.

"I want to meet them, if not now, someday" Sabo said

"Yeah, you should" Luffy said

* * *

It's already late when Luffy finally came back. The red-hair pirates are still inside the bar but they are all passed out from partying all day. Makino saw Luffy entered the bar and she smiled brightly at her.

"Welcome back, Luffy" Makino greeted

"I'm back, Makino" Luffy said

"You should wash yourself first and I'll prepare your dinner, okay?" Makino said

"Hai..." Luffy said and she ran upstairs.

"Chibi is back, eh" Shanks said. He raised his head from where he was sleeping a few seconds ago. Makino smiled at him and she prepare Luffy's dinner.

When Luffy's done, she came down and sat on the stool beside Shanks.

"Yo..." Luffy greeted

"Hello chibi." Shanks said and Luffy glared at him, though it look like she's pouting. Shanks laughed and Makino gave Luffy her dinner. Luffy started devouring her food.

When she's done, She yawned and Makino smiled at her.

"You should go to bed now." Makino said

"Goodnight Makino." Luffy said and she looked at the drunk man "Goodnight Shanks, and you should go sleep that hang-over" Luffy said and she climbed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, Luffy came to the bar downstairs. The red-hair pirates are inside the bar again. Luffy wondered if they go back to their ship last night or they slept inside the bar. Luffy just shrugged it off and she sat on the stool next to Shanks again.

"Morning Chibi" Shanks greeted

"Morning Shanks" Luffy greeted back, not bothered by being called a chibi anymore.

"Good morning Luffy" Makino greeted whilst giving her a plate of food and a glass of milk.

"Good morning Makino... Thanks" Luffy said she began to eat.

"Makino..." Luffy called and Makino looked at her; telling her to continue "When do you think Jii-chan will come back?" Luffy asked

"I'm not really sure" Makino said

"Where's your grandfather?" Shanks asked.

"Marineford..." Luffy replied

"Marineford? Why?" Shanks asked

"Because he's a marine..." Luffy said

"Ohh..." Shanks said

"Since your grandfather is a marine, you'll probably be a marine too, right?" Yasopp asked

"No way I'll become a marine. Marines are boring." Luffy exclaimed making the pirates looked at her.

"Why? They said marines are good ones and if you become one, you don't have to worry about them." Lucky Roux said

"Not all of them... just like pirates, not all of them are bad ones. Then, it's same goes for the marines" Luffy said

"You're right about that" Shanks said

"Then what would you like to be?" Benn asked

"A pirate" Luffy simply stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh... Why?" Yasopp asked

"You see, if I become a marine... I would probably stuck in one place and I can't have my own adventures. Plus, who wants to follow some stupid rules anyway..." Luffy said "And if I become a pirate, I can have my own adventures and I'll have my freedom." She added and she grinned widely.

"You are right and I can't argue with that." Shanks stated and he grinned too. _'I like this kid' _He thought.

"Why did you become a pirate, Shanks?" Luffy asked

Shanks looked at her and he said "Just like you said... I want to do whatever I want just like a free person and go for adventures." Luffy grinned at him.

"Oh... Then what are you doing here?" Luffy asked

"Huh? what do you mean?" Shanks asked

"You see, pirates are usually traveling in the Grandline or New world, look for the legendary treasure and challenge the world's strongest man." Luffy said. The pirates inside the bar looked at her like she grown another head.

"How did you know about the New world? Usually the one who live in east blue or other blue don't know about it" Shanks stated

"I've been in there before" Luffy said

"EHH..." Shanks and the other pirates exclaimed. Their eyes are almost pop out from their sockets and their jaw dropped to the ground

"How come a little girl like you had been in there" Yasopp asked

"I traveled there with Jii-chan and my brothers" Luffy said

"Ohh.. New world is dangerous, ya' know?" Shanks said

"I know, and it seems like you've been in there before." Luffy said and Shanks nodded "Then, what are you doing here in east blue? East blue is called the weakest blue in all blues" Luffy stated

"Well... a little vacation. We need to take a break from the harsh sea" Shanks said

"Oh... you're right, New world is really harsh. The sudden change of climate and sudden pressure in the sea are really harsh. I still remembered how I got thrown overboard and getting stranded on some unknown island in New world" Luffy said

"EHHH..." They exclaimed again. They are all shocked and surprised from what the girl's said

"How come you're still alive after that?" Benn asked when he finally snapped from his shocked.

"Well... I guess I have a devil's luck, plus my will to live saved me." Luffy said

"Will?" Benn asked and Luffy nodded.

Benn and Shanks exchanged a meaningful look and Shanks said "Impossible... there's no way"

"I guess, she's still young" Benn said

" Anyway Luffy, how did you escaped from the island?" Lucky Roux asked

"Pirates took me..." Luffy said

"Oh, really... How nice" Yasopp said

"Yup, they are really nice and funny" Luffy said and she smiled as she remembered her fun with them. She miss them so much. "I stayed with them for two years and then Jii-chan came and he took me" Luffy added

"I see... they must really strong too, two years living in New world is hard" Shanks said

"Yeah... They are really strong" Luffy stated "Ne, Shanks... tell me about your adventures" Luffy said whilst looking at him with her famous puppy eyes that even the world's strongest man can't resist.

Shanks looked at her and thought _'How cute...'_ And he sighed "Fine, I'll tell you" and he began telling her his adventures. Luffy is amazed and excited about his adventures.

After he's done telling him, Luffy said "Take me to your next adventure."

Shanks looked at her and said in teasing tone "No way, like I take a chibi like you."

Luffy pouted and said "Meanie Shanks." and the others laughed.

"Luffy, I thought you're going to the forest?" Makino suddenly asked and Luffy gasped.

"Yeah right, I forgot again... Bye Shanks, Bye Makino..." Luffy said and she waved at them. She ran off towards the forest.

"Really, that girl" Makino chuckled and the others laughed. They began partying again.

* * *

3 months had passed, The red-hair pirates decided to make the Foosha village their temporary base whilst they're traveling around the east blue.

The red-hair pirates are partying inside the bar, they just came back from one of their adventures. And Luffy is sitting on the stool next to Shanks and she's eating whilst listening to Shanks as he told her about their adventures.

"Luffy...?" Makino called and Luffy looked at her "Are you going to the forest?" She asked

"Yup... But Ace-nii and Sabo-nii are going to pick me up." Luffy said

"Oh... then I'm going to make a breakfast for them, they might be hungry." Makino said.

A minutes later the bar's door opened and two small figures entered.

"Ace-nii, Sabo-nii" Luffy exclaimed and she ran towards them and she tackled them. The three children laughed and the pirates watched them.

"Hello Ace, Sabo" Makino greeted. The trio stood up,

Sabo bowed and said "Hello Makino-san, excuse us for disturbing you."

"Polite as ever Sabo, and don't worry about it. Anyway, would you like to eat?" Makino asked

"But..." Sabo tried to reason but Makino cut him off and she hold Sabo and Ace hands and she sat them on the stool. Ace and Sabo blushed by the sudden contact and Luffy giggled. Luffy sat on the stool next to Ace. Makino gave them a plates of food.

"Thank you" Ace and Sabo said and they began to eat. Ace is having a hard time about his table manners and Luffy is laughing at him.

"Are they your brothers, Luffy?" Shanks asked and the trio looked at him. Luffy grinned at him and nodded.

"Yup... Shanks, This are my brothers Ace..." Luffy pointed ace "...And Sabo" She pointed Sabo. "Ace-nii and Sabo-nii, He's Shanks..." Luffy pointed Shanks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sabo said and he bowed. Ace didn't say anything, he's not good with strangers.

"Me too, I really want to meet this chibi's brothers." Shanks said and Luffy huffed by being called a Chibi again.

"Luffy told us everything about you." Sabo said.

"Really... I'm flattered" Shanks said

"Yeah, I told them that you're an old man with red hair like it's burning." Luffy said and the pirates began to laughed and Shanks pouted.

After they ate, Sabo spoke "Makino-san, thanks for the food and we'll be heading off."

"Your welcome and take care" Makino said

"Bye Makino" Luffy said and the trio ran off towards the forest.

When they're gone, Shanks spoke "The Ace boy is unsocial"

"Yeah, He's not used with strangers and he only trust his siblings." Makino said

"Ohh..." Shanks said and the pirates continued their party

* * *

**Chibi: _Small_****  
**

**Ossan: _Old man_**

**Warui: _Sorry_**

**_ ragnar28190: Yes, She will learn how to teleport and but not yet.  
_**

**_ EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Yes, Luffy will get the straw hat...  
_**

_**So this is it for now... and I hope you like it... XD**_

_**Please Follow/Favorites/Reviews...XP**_


	12. Another promise

_Luffy (7) Sabo and Ace (10)_

_Shanks found out that Luffy can't swim, but he didn't know that it was because of her devil fruit. He will only find out that Luffy has a devil fruit when the bandits came._

_Shanks wouldn't lose his arm...  
_

_Shanks also formed a father/daughter relationship with Luffy... and since the Ace and Sabo are always at the forest and only come down to the village once in a while, Shanks bonds with the two is more of a friend than a father._

_Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites... Here's the next chapter... Enjoy...XD_

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece... Xb_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****_Another promise_**

It's almost a year since Shanks used the Foosha village as a base. The Red-hair pirates are partying inside the bar again to celebrate their journey.

Luffy is sitting on the stool next to Shanks, she's talking to Shanks while Shanks is eating his food.

"Shanks, take me with you to your next journey." Luffy demanded.

Shanks laughed, he looked at luffy, he raised his spoon and said in teasing way "You can't handle being a pirate, not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness."

Luffy pouted and shouted "As long as I stay on board the ship, I'll be fine. Besides, my fighting is pretty good, I've rigorously trained before. My kicks and punches are as strong as pistol fire." Luffy punched the air to show to Shanks how strong her pistol punch can be.

"Pistol, wow... really?." Shanks deadpanned, going back to his plate of food in front of him.

"What kind of tone is that?" Luffy shouted, she's getting pissed at Shanks now.

"Luffy, you seem unhappy?" One of pirates said,

"Be happy to face anything." Yasopp said

"Yea! a pirate's life is great!" Lucky Roux cheered

"The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!" The other pirate said

"Nothing is greater that freedom." Another pirate said (Too lazy to name them so I'll leave them unknown... :D). The five pirates are doing a jump, kick and happy dance in front of Luffy (you know what I mean).

Shanks kicked the nearest pirate in the face and said "Don't give her these dumb ideas"

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roux asked Yasopp

"Right..." Yasopp agreed

"Captain, Why don't you take her with us one time, it's not a big deal" Someone suggested.

"Yeah, I agree" Another one agreed.

"Yeah..." Luffy cheered

"Well then, next time one of you get off the ship and let her take your place." Shanks said

"We've said enough, let's drink!" Lucky Roux said

"What kind of friend are you, TRAITOR" Luffy yelled and she pouted.

"The most important thing is that you're too young, wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks said.

"Hmmp, never mind... ten years are too long, I just want to have at least one journey with you. I'm not telling you to let me become a part of your crew." Luffy said as she stared at his eyes. Luffy really want to have at least one adventure with Shanks.

"Nope, you're still a kid." Shanks answered, he don't want to put Luffy in danger if he bring Luffy with him. Ace and Sabo would definitely kill him if something happen to Luffy. Though he, himself want to have a one great adventure with Luffy. But that can wait until Luffy is older.

"I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE" Luffy shouted

"Don't be mad. Here, drink some juice." Shanks said and he gave her a glass of juice.

"Oh... orange juice. Thanks" Luffy said whilst taking the glass. She drank the juice and Shanks laughed hard.

"You really are a kid, how funny!" Shanks said whilst clutching his poor stomach.

"What a dirty trick!." Luffy shouted; she pouted and walked away from Shanks.

"Hmmp, I'm so tired of Shanks stupid teasing." Luffy said

"Luffy, You should try to understand captain's feelings" Benn said

"Understand Shank's feelings?" Luffy asked him

"Yes... after all, he's our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." Benn said "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambition of being a pirate." He added

"I know that... after all, I have a little knowledge about pirate's life. But, I can take care of myself. But still he won't agree with me. He's just making fun of me." Luffy said and he looked at Shanks.

Shanks, whose is in perfect timing, said in teasing tone "Chibi anchor!"

"See...!" Luffy yelled in frustration and Benn laughed.

"Captain, you seem to be having fun." Makino said; She's carrying a barrel of sake.

"Yup, making fun of her is my joy." Shanks grinned

"He is really very happy" Luffy said whilst pointing at Shanks, Benn laughed again.

"Luffy, would you like to eat?" Makino asked

"Yea, sure... I'll pay you with my treasure." Luffy said

"What treasure? you're lying again" Shanks said

"Nope, I'm not lying" Luffy grinned at him and she put her hands in her pocket. She used her powers to open her 'dimension pocket' and she took a gold bracelet from it. She removed her hands in her pocket and she showed to it to Makino. Shanks and the other pirates who saw the golden bracelet jaw-dropped and their eyes are almost popped out from their sockets. Luffy gave it to Makino and Makino giggled.

"Thanks Luffy." Makino said

"You're welcome." Luffy replied and She smirked at Shanks "See... I have treasures" Luffy said

"Where did you get that?" Shanks asked

"Gray terminal..." Luffy said and she sat on the stool next to Shanks whilst Makino is preparing her meal.

"Gray terminal?" Shanks asked

"Yup, Gray terminal is full of garbage. The nobles who are living in high town throw their garbage at the terminal. The Gray terminal is on the other side of this island" Luffy said and Makino gave her a plate of food.

"Oooh..." Was Shanks only reply and the both of them started eating.

"Hey Shanks." Luffy called

"What is it?" Shanks asked

"How long are you gonna stay?" Luffy asked and she bit her meat

"Well... It's almost a year since we used this town as our based. I plan on setting sail a couple more times. Then, we'll leave this town and head north." Shanks said.

"A couple more times..." Luffy whispered, she's saddened by the thought of them leaving the village. 'B_ut they're pirates, They can't stay in the village forever.' _Luffy thought "Then, by that time, I will be able to convince you of allowing me to have one adventure with you." Luffy said.

"Alright... goodluck" Shanks deadpanned but Luffy ignored it. The, the western-door style slammed open. Figures are standing on the entrance.

"Excuse me..." The man in the middle said "Hehe... so this is what pirate's look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The man said and he walked towards the counter. The bandits followed him inside. When the man reached the counter, he placed his hand on the top of the counter and said "I'm Higuma, the leader of the bandits and we are bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble, we just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm so sorry, but we're out of sake." Makino said; she's really nervous about the bandits.

Luffy stared at the leader's eyes and thought _'Bloodthirsty.'_

"Oh, that's strange, what are they drinking? is it water?" Higuma said sarcastically. Luffy got up from her seat, she really have a bad feeling about them.

"It's sake, but that's all we have." Makino said

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished all the sake here, sorry 'bout that." Shanks said with stupid grin on his face "Here if you don't mind, take the last bottle" Shanks offered. Higuma took it, he shattered and he splashed the drink all over Shanks. Makino gasped, The bandits laughed at the sight, the pirates remained quiet, and Luffy's eyes darkened but she won't do anything. She trusted Shanks and she knew that Shanks also think that it is not worth it fighting them.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough" Higuma said.

Luffy clenched her fist but she composed herself and thought _'Fighting them is not worth it. But making them go away is fine, right?'_

"Oh no, the floor is all wet." Shanks thought

"See this..." Higuma took out his bounty poster and he showed it to Shanks and said "My head is worth eight million beli, I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard. Now you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well."

_'Eight million beli...? Weak... Ace, Sabo and I can kick their asses easily. They really not worth it, though his bounty can add to our pirate funds.' _Luffy grinned at the idea.

Shanks picked up the shattered glass and said "Sorry about that Makino, do you have mop?"

"Ah... it's alright captain, I'll clean it up." Makino said. Luffy saw Higuma unsheathed his sword. But before he could fully take it out, Luffy gripped his wrist and she glared at the man. Luffy eyes went gold (lion's eyes when they meet their prey) as anger rose inside of her. The pirates, the bandits, Makino and Shanks are surprised at Luffy's action. The pirates prepared themselves for a battle if they try to hurt Luffy. Shanks made a mental note to scold Luffy when the bandits are gone, his overprotectiveness went off again.

"What do you want, brat?" Higuma asked, he don't know why but he felt a chill ran down across his spine when he looked at Luffy's eyes. Luffy gripped his wrist with more force and Higuma flinched in pain.

"Get lost..." Luffy said and she released a tiny amount of Haki to the bandits. Some of the bandits passed out and the others gripped their chest, gasping for air and cold sweat running across their faces. The pirates felt a slight chill ran across their spine when they felt the Haki, but since Luffy only released a small amount of haki on a certain target, the pirates didn't pass out. They looked at Luffy and Luffy let go of Higuma's wrist. Higuma collapse and he gripped his chest. He's trying to catch his breath.

When he finally able to maintain his breathing, he looked at Luffy.

"Grab your men and don't come back here, _ever_. If you do, you have a death wish." Luffy threaten, she sent a demonic glare at him.

"Carry them, we're going to retreat." Higuma said whist pointing at the passed out bandits.

The bandits ran away and Luffy eye's came back to normal and she giggled. She made a mental note to thanks Thatch for teaching her how to glare that will put a demon to shame. The pirates stared at her in shocked and their mouth are wide open. She looked at Shanks, he also have a same expression like the other pirates. Luffy pulled out her handkerchief and she dry Shanks wet hair.

"A fly will enter your mouth if you don't close it." Luffy teased Shanks and Makino cleaned the mess that the bandits made.

Shanks snapped back and he stared at Luffy in disbelief. "When did you learn that?" Shanks asked

"Learn what?" Luffy asked as she continued to dry his hair. The pirates listened to their conversation, they really want to know how she did that.

"Haki" Shanks said as he stared at Luffy's eyes.

"I unlock it almost three years ago. The captain of the pirate crew who took me in when I'm stranded on the island in new world is the one who taught me to control haki." Luffy said

"I see... to unlock it on such a young age, you are really something, Luffy." Shanks said, he's amused but he didn't ask who taught her Haki, he felt that it's not his business. And Luffy would tell them if she want to. He came back from party mode again, he laughed and said "Whatever, let's continue our party."

"Yeah..." The pirates cheered.

"Hahaha... our captain looks silly." Lucky Rouux said

"Yea, being saved by a little girl" Yasopp said

"I'M NOT LITTLE" Luffy shouted at yasopp, she's getting pissed again.

"Hahaha... but Luffy, you really did well" Yasopp said

"I just chased them away, I don't want to fight them. They're not worth it, right Shanks?" Luffy said and she looked at Shanks again. "You're very cool, ya' know? To just laughed it off." Luffy said and she smiled sincerely at him.

"Really?" Shanks said, he smiled at Luffy and he lift her and he placed him on his lap. " Maybe I let you have one adventure with us" Shanks said

"Really?" Luffy asked, her eyes are full of hope.

"When you're old enough, though." Shanks said and he laughed at Luffy.

"Meanie" Luffy pouted. Shanks hugged her and Luffy yelped.

"Shanks, you're still wet and sticky, get off me. Go take a shower." Luffy said while struggling from Shanks hug.

"Nope..." Shanks said as he cuddle Luffy closer to him. The pirates are laughing at the sight.

"SHANKS... GET OFF ME" Luffy yelled, she pushed Shanks face away from her.

"No" Shanks said childishly, Luffy sighed in defeat and let Shanks to hug her even though his clothes are really wet.

Luffy noticed a chest on the top of the counter. Her curiosity picked up and she asked "Shanks, what's that?" She pointed the chest. Shanks broke the hug and he looked where Luffy pointed.

"Ah... why is it here?" Shanks whispered, slightly pissed at the crews clumsiness. He put Luffy down and he took the chest "Oi... Who put this chest here?" Shanks asked/yelled his crew in pissed tone. The pirates stiffened at Shanks pissed tone and they looked at the chest. They started blaming each other and Shanks sighed.

"Whatever, I won't force you to tell me but...," Shanks glared at his crew "Don't do it again" Shanks said

The pirates gulped and said "HAI..."

"What's in there, Shanks" Luffy asked again, everyone looked at her and Shanks sighed and he opened the chest. Inside the chest is a violet colored fruit with strange swirls. Luffy put her finger on her chin, she's trying to remember what the kind of fruit is that. Then, it clicked.

"It's a devil fruit, isn't it Shanks?" Luffy asked and she looked at Shanks. The pirates and Shanks are shocked again.

"You know about devil fruit?" Benn asked

"Usually, the east blue or the other blues thought devil fruits are just a myth." Yasopp said

"Yea I know about devil fruits, they taste really bad." Luffy stated and she stuck her tongue out; in show of disgust.

"Wait... you know its taste?" Shanks asked

"Of course, I ate one before. That's the reason I can't swim, though." Luffy simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"EHHH..." The pirates yelled, Their jaw dropped and their eyes are almost popped out from their sockets. They can't believe a Luffy ate a devil fruit before.

"What type of devil fruit?" Shanks asked when he finally recovered from his shock.

"Umm.. Mythical zoan type." Luffy said

"Heh... show me" Shanks demanded. Luffy nodded and she transformed partially, A lion-like ears on her head, her eyes change from black to gold, She have a lion's tail and wings grew on her back. The red-hair pirates are amazed and stunned at the sight. Being look like a cat and an angel made Luffy more adorable. Some of the pirates had nosebleed and some managed to surpassed it.

"Wow... pretty" Shanks whispered, he ran his fingers in her feathers. It was soft. He put his hand on Luffy's head and he scratched the back of Luffy's lion-like ear. Luffy made a purring sound and Shanks laughed.

"You really look like a cat angel." Shanks said and Luffy turned back to her normal form. "Ehh... why did you returned back from your normal form already?" Shanks asked. Luffy rolled her eyes and she pointed the pirates who have nosebleed.

"They will die from blood loss" Luffy said and Shanks laughed.

"Do you have any special powers?" Lucky Roux asked as he bit the meat on his hand.

"Yes I do..., I can control the space" Luffy said

"Ehh... really? Let me see." Shanks demanded. Luffy sighed and she showed them her left palm. The space on top of her palm swirled and it opened like someone cut the space. A bracelet appeared and it landed on Luffy's palm.

Luffy grinned and he gave it to Shanks and said "For you." Shanks look at the bracelet.

"Huh? I'm impress about the space-cut thing but... what's this?" Shanks asked Luffy

Luffy rolled her eyes and asked sarcastically "It's obvious that is a bracelet, right...? Can't you tell?"

"I know it's a bracelet but for what?" Shanks asked.

"You don't want it?" Luffy asked

Shanks gripped the bracelet and he stuck his tongue out and said "No way, It's mine now... but, mind to explain?"

Luffy smiled at him and she took the bracelet, She tie it on his wrist and said "Wish something..."

"Huh?" Shanks asked

"Just wish" Luffy demanded

Shanks sighed and said "Fine..." He closed his eyes and he wish. After he wished he smiled.

"What did you wish, captain" Lucky Roux asked, the pirates who are watching the scene like it's a movie, looked at Shanks; curiosity in their eyes.

"Secret..." Shanks said and he grinned at them teasingly. The pirates pouted. (Yeah, they pouted)

"It's a friendship bracelet..." Luffy said and Shanks looked at him "A friendship bracelet is a bracelet given by one person to another as a symbol of friendship. I heard it from Sabo-nii. It said that if you tie a bracelet onto the wrist of a friend who may wish for something at that moment. The bracelet should be worn until it is totally worn-out and falls off by itself, at which moment the wish is supposed to come true." Luffy explained

"Oh... I see. Thank you, Luffy" Shanks said and he smiled at Luffy. He hugged Luffy tightly.

"Gah... Shanks, let go" Luffy said and Shanks let go.

"You made it?" Shanks asked. Luffy blushed and she nodded.

"I planned to give it to you on the day that you finally need to leave this town and set sail, but I guess it can't be help now." Luffy said

"Awww... how sweet," The crew said

"What about us?" One of the pirates said

"Yeah, Luffy... what about us?" Another one said

"None" Luffy said

"Ehhh..." The pirates whined and Luffy chuckled "One is enough, besides, Shanks is the captain" Luffy said and Shanks stuck his tongue childishly to them.

"Anyway Luffy, there's too many colors in it. Is there a meaning to them or it's just a design?" Shanks asked

"There's a meaning to each of the colors, The red means joy, love and passion..." she pointed the red string "The yellow means hope, sunshine and beauty..." She pointed the yellow string "The green means youth, nature and harmony... since you always wanted to be young, I put the green" The pirates laughed and Shanks pouted "Pink means Love, tenderness and attachment" She pointed the pink string "And the purple means dreams, wisdom and mystics." And she pointed the purple.

"It look a little girly to me" Shanks said

"You don't want it?" Luffy asked again.

"I want it" Shanks replied and he smiled

"Good..." Luffy said

"Anyway Luffy, about your abilities... there's nothing more?" Benn asked

"Hmm... I do have one more." Luffy said

"It won't shock us, anymore." Yasopp said

"Really?" Luffy asked and they nodded.

"Tell us what is it." Shanks said

"Well... I can use sword well." Luffy said

"Really?" Shanks asked and he grinned "What kind of sword do you use?" Shanks asked, he's really interested about the sword thing.

"Shodai Kitetsu... That's my sword. Do you want to see it?" Luffy asked Shanks

"EHHH... THE CURSE SWORD?" The pirates yelled in shocked

"I thought that it's not going to shock you anymore?" Luffy asked them in teasing tone.

"We want proof that you have it." Lucky Roux said. Even though some of them use gun, they know about the legendary curse sword.

Luffy showed her palm to them again and the space twist again and a sword appeared, Luffy grabbed it. It's a long sword with black sheath. Luffy unsheathed her sword. It have black and sharp blade.

She handed it to Shanks and warned him "You can touch it but don't swing it. It will cut your arm" Shanks nodded and he examined the blade.

"Wow... how did you managed to tame this? I can feel that this sword is a troublesome brat." Shanks asked but his gaze never moved from the sword.

"Umm... I really think it's because of my cuteness." Luffy said and the pirates sweat-dropped.

**"Hahaha... Like hell" **Shodai said though Luffy is the only one who heard it.

"It's true." Luffy said but she didn't voice it, she can communicate with him through her mind.

**"Whatever"** Shodai said and Luffy giggled.

Shanks noticed it and looked at her and asked "What's the problem, Luffy?"

"Nothing." Luffy said and Shanks handed her the sword. Luffy put it the sword inside it's sheath and she hide it again in her 'pocket dimension'.

"Where did you find it, anyway?" Shanks asked

"New world" Luffy said

"Ohh... whatever, let's continue the party" Shanks said and he laughed, going in his party mode again.

Luffy and the pirates sweat-dropped at Shanks antics but they joined him. And the crew are in party mode again.

* * *

A few days later...

Shanks and his crew are in their adventures and he didn't let Luffy to come with them again.

Now, Luffy is inside the bar, eating her favorite meat and Makino is cleaning the glasses.

"They've been away for a while now. Do you feel lonely, Luffy?" Makino asked

"Not really since Ace-nii and Sabo-nii are always there, but I kinda miss them. Though, I'm pissed at Shanks since he didn't let me to go with them _again_" Luffy said and she emphasized the 'again'.

Makino chuckled and said "Wait here Luffy, I'm going to buy something, okay?"

"Okay" Luffy said and Makino walked outside.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Luffy got bored. She looked around and she saw the rum that Shanks always ordered. She took it and opened it. She want to know what it taste but Shanks never let her taste it and he always said that it's not for kids. Luffy drank a small amount and she coughed.

_'It's different from the sake I drank when I vow brothership with Ace and Sabo. This sake is very strong...' _Luffy thought. _'And since I opened it, I need to finish it. It's bad to waste food or drinks' _She added. She tilted her head and she drank it empty. Luffy hiccuped and her face heated. And then, she fell asleep. She became oblivious of her surroundings. (Luffy have a low tolerance to alcohol, 1 bottle is enough to make her pass out. Though, a small cups doesn't affect her so much.) And since Luffy is complete oblivious of her surroundings, she didn't notice the bandits entered the bar.

Higuma smirked and said "Looks like the little princess is sleeping, it make our work much more easier. And as if, I would be scared of that threat. I'm a bandit and she's just a little girl. I won't forgive her for humiliating me. Grab her." He ordered

"Hai..." one of the bandits walked towards her.

When he reached her, he poked her to make sure she's asleep. But Luffy raised her head from where she was sleeping a few seconds ago, She's still drunk. The man backed away a little and Luffy looked at the man and blinked owlishly, she want to sleep more. Luffy's face is all red from the sake she drank, and she felt dizzy.

"A big...*hiccup*...monkey?" Luffy said in sleepy yet playful tone. But the man ignored her and he cuffed her hands and Luffy lost her strength (Unfortunately for Luffy, the cuffs made of sea-stone. But since the bandits didn't about the sea-stone and devil fruit, they are complete oblivious of it.)

"Hunyaaa... My strength...*Hiccup*...is gone." Luffy said in sluggish but still in playful tone. The man carried her. "Where are... *Hiccup*...we going? Ah...*hiccup*...are we going... *Hiccup*...to play?" Luffy asked the man, Luffy thought that they're going to play somewhere. Because of her drunken state, she don't know whether it's a dream or not but she play along.

The door opened and Makino entered. She dropped her things when she saw the bandits and she noticed that one of them is carrying Luffy. She gasped and said in pleading tone "Please, Let her go."

"Shut up, woman" Higuma said and he pushed Makino. Luffy saw Makino and she smiled

"Wow...*Hiccup*... The beautiful flower...*hiccup*... is talking...*hiccup*" Luffy said.

Makino looked at Luffy and blinked. _'is she drunk...?' _Makino asked herself

"It's the first...*hiccup*...time I saw a monkey...*hiccup*... and a flower talking...*hiccup*" Luffy said

_'Yea, she's drunk' _Makino sweat-dropped. "Please, let Luffy go" Makino pleaded again.

"No way, I will make her pay... So shut up, woman." Higuma said and he pushed Makino. Makino stumbled to the ground.

"Yehey...*hiccup*...I'm going to...*Hiccup*... play with monkey-kun...*hiccup*!" Luffy cheered.

"Shut up, brat" Higuma said. He grabbed Luffy and they leave the bar. Makino got up and she ran towards the mayor's house.

When she reached it, she slammed the door and said in panic tone "Chief, hurry! Something bad has happened!"

"What wrong, Makino? What's this fuss about?" Mayor Woop slap asked

"Luffy is kidnapped by the bandits" Makino said

* * *

"Ne...*hiccup*... What are...*hiccup*... going to play, Monkey-kun?*hiccup*" Luffy asked childishly.

"DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!" Higuma said and he punched Luffy. Luffy rolled on the ground, she sat up and she looked at him in confusion. That didn't hurt her, even though she have sea-stone in her wrist. Garp's punch is stronger than that.

She blinked and she grin widely "Are we going...*hiccup*... to play punch?...*hiccup*"

"H-hey... go save Luffy!" A man said. He's hiding inside the house.

"But... they're bandits! We could get killed!..." The man beside him said "besides, Luffy messed with them in the first place!" He added

Higuma punched Luffy again, but Luffy didn't even flinch or scream. She just grin widely at him.

"Heh... interesting. You didn't even flinch or scream... or, are you messing with us again?" Higuma asked and he kicked Luffy in the gut.

"Shishishi...*hiccup*... That didn't...*hiccup*... hurt a bit.*hiccup*" Luffy grin again

"YOU BRAT" Higuma yelled at her, completely pissed. And he kicked Luffy in the face. He placed his boot on her head to keep her down.

"Huh?...*Hiccup*... placing boot on...*hiccup*... someone's head is rude...*hiccup*" Luffy said. The bandit just laughed and he pressed down harder with his foot.

"Let the child go" The voiced said. They looked at the source and saw mayor Woop slap standing there. "Please..." He added and he bowed down "I don't know what Luffy did and I don't want to argue with you but I'm willing to pay...! So please let the child go." Woop Slap said

"A dwarf...?*hiccup*" Luffy said as she looked at the mayor, confusion in her eyes.

"As one would expect, It's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation." Higuma said

"A dwarf...*hiccup*" Luffy cheered "A dwarf...*hiccup*...A flower...*hiccup*...and a monkey...*hiccup*... Cool." Luffy said whilst grinning widely.

A thick nerve appeared in Higuma's forehead and he said "But it's too late!I'm going to sell her and you can't save this little brat now because she really makes me angry...! When a weakling like him insulted me it makes me so angry."

"Ah...*hiccup*... the monkey turned...*hiccup* into a wild baboon...*hiccup*" Luffy said.

Another thick nerve appeared in his forehead and said "Fine, I'm not gonna sell you. I'll kill you instead" He unsheathed his sword.

"Luffy!" Makino shouted

"Please, let her go" Woop Slap begged again.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port... so this is why..." The voice said. They all looked at the source of the voice and saw Shanks standing behind them.

"Captain!" Makino said in surprised

"Hey, you guys were the bandits from the other day." Shanks said with a stupid grin in his face.

"AH... *hiccup* A flaming robot...*hiccup*" Luffy cheered

"Flaming robot?" Shanks asked and he looked at Makino.

Makino sighed and said "She's drunk"

"Ehh..." Shanks said in surprised and he sighed "Luffy really don't know her limits, eh"

"Pirate... why are you still here? I suggest you leave right now. If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward" Higuma said. But shanks ignored the warning and he slowly walk forward towards them.

"Didn't you hear? You were told not to go any closer. Do you want to get shot? Hahaha" One of the bandits said as he pointed his gun on Shanks head.

"Hehehe" All of the bandits laughed.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun I guess we'll have to fight." Shanks said

"Huh? What did you say?" The bandit asked

Shanks pointed his finger at the gun and said "I said, don't use this to scare people..."

*BANG*

The bandit with gun dropped on the ground and Lucky Roux was now standing there with the gun, Lucky Roux bit his meat.

"AH..." The mayor, Makino and the bandits are all shocked.

"N-Now you've done it, bastard!" One of the bandits shouted

"Damn it... That was dirty" Another one cried out.

"Dirty...?" Yasopp asked

"Don't make us laughed, Do you think we're saints or something?" Benn asked

"The people standing in front of you are _pirates_" Shanks said

"Shut up! This is none of your business" Another bandit cried

"Listen well bandits... you can whip food or sake at me or even spit on me. I can laughed it off... but I don't care what reasons you have I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends."

"There are too many robots...*hiccup*... And they're so cool...*hiccup*" Luffy cheered childishly

"Robots?" Benn asked

Shanks sighed and said "She's drunk"

"Eh? How?" Benn asked and the other pirates listen to them.

"Don't know" Shanks said and Benn sighed.

"Hahaha...! 'Won't forgive'!?" Higuma said "You bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day want to challenge us? We will destroy you!" He yelled

"U-OOOO" The bandits cried and they charged forward.

"Got to hell." One of the bandits cried

"Let me deal with this... I can take care of them myself" Benn said.

Shanks smiled at his friend and Benn moved forward, he pulled out his rifle, stance relaxed and casual. When the first bandit came at him, he pulled out his cigarette and used it to stabbed him in the forehead, the bandit fell and screamed in pain. He then, hold his rifle like a bat and he swung it. In no time at all, the bandits were all lying on the dirt.

Benn lit another cigarette and said "Don't overestimate yourselves, bandits..." He pointed his rifle at Higuma "If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up" He added

"Wow...*hiccup*... The smoking robot is strong and cool.*hiccup*" Luffy said and a star appeared in her eyes.

"Ah... wait a minute... This little brat messed with us first" Higuma said in panic tone

"It doesn't matter. After all, there's a reward on your head" Shanks said

Higuma looked desperate. He then threw something down on the ground; as soon as it hit the ground, it exploded and created a giant smoke.

"Smoke bomb" Shanks said.

"Come with me, brat" Higuma said

"Huh?*hiccup*" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Uwa..." Higuma cried and they heard a loud thud. The smoke cleared and they saw Ace and Sabo standing there, holding their pipe. While Higuma is on the ground; unconscious.

"Ah...*hiccup*... Fairies.*hiccup*" Luffy said while looking at Ace and Sabo with stars in her eyes.

"Fairies?" Sabo asked. Luffy stood up and she swayed.

Ace put his hands on her waist to prevent her from falling down and asked "Why are you drunk, Luffy?"

"Ah...*hiccup*... Cute fairy.*hiccup*" Luffy said. She hugged ace and fell asleep

Ace blushed but he composed himself. He then, carried Luffy in bridal style.

"What are you doing here?" Shanks asked Sabo and Ace as he walked towards them.

"We are worried cause Luffy didn't show up. So, we decided to pick her up." Sabo explained

"Oh... Lucky you're here." Shanks said

"Why Luffy is drunk?" Ace asked them, his tone told them to answer or they won't like what he will do to them. He's pissed at them for letting luffy drink too much alcohol.

Shanks gulped and said "I don't know... when we found her with the bandits, she's already drunk."

"Maybe her curiosity picked up again and drank a bottle of rum." Makino said and Ace sighed.

"Really, Luffy." Ace said sarcastically.

"We should put her on bed so that she can rest." Makino said

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sabo said and Makino led them to the bar.

* * *

Morning came and Luffy woke up with a massive headache. She somewhat remember her dreams and she told it to Shanks. But Shanks told her that it's not a dream and she's drunk yesterday. Luffy just laughed it off.

* * *

The day came that Shanks needs to leave. The villagers, Ace, Sabo and Luffy are at the docks and the Red-hair pirates are loading up crates of food and barrels of sake onto the ship.

"So you're really leaving this time, huh?" Luffy asked Shanks.

"Yup, We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on. Are you upset?" Shanks asked.

"Yea... The fact that you didn't let me have one adventure with you upset me more but I won't force you to take me along with you." Luffy said

Shanks stuck his tongue out and said in teasing tone "Heh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me."

"Shut up... Like I want to become part of your crew." Luffy said sarcastically "I'll become a pirate by myself" She added

"You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!" Shanks teased

"YES I DO! ONE DAY, I'LL FIND MYSELF A CREW THAT IS AS STRONG AS YOURS. AND THEN, I'LL FIND THE WORLD'S GREATEST TREASURE AND BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!" She shouted, determination seen in her eyes. All the pirates smiled at her determination.

"Maybe you mean queen of pirates." Shanks said

"NO... King of pirates is better." Luffy said

Shanks smiled and said "You want to surpass us, huh? Well then..." He removed his hat and placed it on Luffy's head "This hat is my gift to you. This hat is my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me. That's a promise Luffy." Shanks said and he looked at Ace and Sabo "Take care of her for me."

"That goes without saying" Ace said. Shanks smiled at them and he walked towards his ship.

Tears continued to ran across Luffy's face as she watched Shanks to board his ship. Ace and Sabo stood beside Luffy and they both trying to calm her down.

"Pull out the anchor!" Shanks yelled "Set sail"

"Aye" The crew yelled before they looked back and waved goodbye to them. The villagers watched the ship disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**This is it for now... Thanks for reading... I hope you like it... XD**

**Please Review/follow/favorites... =D**

**Ja ne...**


	13. Introducing Trafalgar Law and Bepo

_Thanks for reviews/follow/favorite... XD_

_Here's the next chapter... Enjoy... _=P

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own one piece... _****;D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****_Introducing Trafalgar Law and Bepo_**

It's already been a month since Shanks Left the village.

Luffy is sitting on the stool inside the bar. She and Makino are talking when they heard a crash and a yell behind them.

"WHERE IS MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER" Luffy yelped at the familiar voice and she hid behind the counter.

"Makino, don't tell him where I am." Luffy told Makino. Makino nodded and smiled at her. Garp entered the room and Makino smiled at him.

"Hello Garp-san" Makino greeted him.

"Oh... Hi Makino-chan" Garp greeted back.

"Garp-san could you please refrain yourself from breaking the bar walls every time you come here." Makino said

"But entering that way is cooler." Garp said and Makino sighed "Anyway, Have you seen my cute granddaughter?" Garp asked

Makino smiled at him and said "No I don't"

"Too bad, I have tons of meat..." Garp said. Luffy's eyes widen at the said meat and a drool came out from her mouth.

She jumped out from the counter and shouted cheerfully "YAY, MEAT... I'm hungry"

"Luffy, I found you" Garp said and he grabbed Luffy's collar and he lift her.

"Where's the meat?" Luffy asked but Garp just grin at her. Luffy's eyes widen when she realized that she's been tricked."That's dirty trick." She yelled.

"Bwahahaha... It's your fault for taking the bait" Garp said and he dragged Luffy outside and walked towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked

"Training." Garp simply said.

"Eh... Again!?" Luffy whined

"Of course... you're going to be a great marine." Garp said

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to become a marine. I want to be a pirate." Luffy proclaimed

Garp hit Luffy in the head and said "You are going to become a marine."

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES" Garp said and Luffy pouted.

After a long walk, they arrived "... And we're here." Garp said. They are now standing in the field, Luffy noticed the large gorilla is standing not far from them. Garp tossed Luffy in front of the gorilla and said "Fight him."

The gorilla smirk at Luffy, but Luffy grin evilly at him and thought _'How easy.'_ The gorilla punched her but Luffy easily dodge it. The gorilla continue punching her but Luffy continue to dodge it while smirking at him. The gorilla got tired, he stopped and backed away a little, Luffy jumped at she kick the gorilla hard in his head. The gorilla fall on the ground; unconscious. Garp laughed and he clapped his hand.

"Very good, Luffy. You became so strong in just few months. You really are going to become a fine marine." Garp said

"Jii-chan, I decided that I'm not going to be some pirate." Luffy said

Garp laughed and he lifted Luffy and he adjusted Luffy's hat so he can see Luffy's face and said "So you finally came to your senses."

"Yeah, I'm not going to be just any pirate... I'm gonna be a pirate king" Luffy proclaimed loudly with pure determination in her eyes.

Garp looked furious and said "This is that Red hair's influence!" He then, covered Luffy's face again and said "I'm going to knock some senses into your corrupted mind!" Luffy's face paled and she tried to struggled from Garp's grip. "I'll never let you become one of their kind." He said and he kicked Luffy.

After some beatings from Garp, Luffy is sleeping on the ground, bruises and scratches are seen in her skin. Garp knelt and he treated her wounds.

After he's done, Garp carried her piggy back and he walked towards the village. The sun is setting in the distance. Luffy's stomach suddenly growled and Garp grinned.

"Even after tiring yourself out and falling asleep, your stomach is still as active as it always is...!" Garp said "You probably hate me for being such a strict grandad." He added and Luffy blinked with sleepy eyes. But Garp went on "But Luffy... The reason why I put you through this harsh training, and want you to become a marine, is because I don't want you to go down the wrong path. That is my wish." Luffy blinked her sleepy eyes again and Garp moved Luffy a little higher on his back. "Oi Luffy, I have a treat for you today! The navy left us a plenty of food. You can eat as much of your favorite meat you want." Garp said and he laughed.

After a long walk, they finally arrived the village. Garp entered the Party's bar and Makino noticed them. Makino took the sleeping Luffy from Garp's hand and she climbed upstairs to lay Luffy down in her bed. Another person entered the bar and Garp looked at him.

"Garp-san..." The man greeted

"Bogart... Is something wrong?" Garp asked

"No, nothing big, It's just... the kid still locking himself at his room." Bogart informed.

"Leave him alone, He just need some time. He will come out soon." Garp said and Bogart nodded.

* * *

Morning came, Luffy sat up from her bed and her stomach suddenly grumbled. _'I remember, I skip meal last night... Stupid jii-chan' _Luffy thought. She walked towards the bathroom and she took a bath.

After she's done, she went downstairs. She saw her grandfather eating and talking to Makino. Makino noticed Luffy; she waved at her.

"Morning Makino, Morning Jii-chan." Luffy greeted and she sat on the stool not far from her grandfather.

"Morning Luffy" Makino greered back and she gave her a plate of food and a glass of milk. Luffy started eating.

"Luffy, Glad you're awake. I'm going to introduce you to your new brother." Garp said and Luffy almost chocked her food. She coughed and she grab the milk and drank it.

"You're kidding?" Luffy asked while looking at Garp in disbelief "I have another brother?" Luffy asked

"Yep, I adopted him and he's 7 years older than you." Garp said

"What happened to his parents?" Luffy asked

"Died a year ago... his village and parents are all slaughtered by some pirates. If you include the bear with him, Only those two who survived the tragedy." Garp said

"How horrible..." Luffy said and she looked down at the ground.

"Really horrible, that's why I don't want you to become a pirate." Garp said

"Nah, I'm still going to become a pirate." Luffy said and Garp grunted "I want to meet them." Luffy added

"Finish your meal first." Garp said

"But I'm done." Luffy sais and she showed to Garp her clean plate.

"Fast.!" Garp said and his mouth is wide open. Luffy laughed.

* * *

Luffy and Garp boarded the marine ship. They are now in front of a room.

"Luffy, about I said earlier, don't you ever mention it in front of him" Garp warned and Luffy nodded. Garp knocked at the door (yes, knocked) but no one answered. Garp continued to knocked at the door until someone opened it. It was a little bear. Luffy looked at the small bear in front of her, the bear looks no older than 7. Luffy grinned at the bear, She picked it up and hugged him tightly. The bear yelped and tried to struggle but failed.

"Oi.. What do you think you're doing to Bepo?" A voice said. Luffy looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall slim teen who's no older than 14, he have black hair, a faint shadows right under his grey eyes. He's wearing a northern-style fur hat, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is also wearing a red-sleeved and hooded black hoddie. The sleeves are rolled up. He's also wearing a blue jeans.

"Ah... sorry. Your bear looks too cute and soft. I can't resist myself." Luffy said sheepishly and he put the bear now known as Bepo down. Bepo ran and hid behind the boy's leg. The boy just grunted.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?" Asked the irate boy.

"I'm Luffy..." Luffy introduced herself whilst grinning widely "...and Jii-chan brought me here." She added and she pointed the man outside the room. Garp grinned and the boy glared at them.

"What the hell do yo want?" He asked whilst still glaring at them.

"I just want you to meet your new sister." Garp said and he pointed at Luffy. Luffy just grinned.

"WHAT!? It's not for you to decide." He yelled.

"No can do, I already adopted you. Besides, I promised to your father that I will take care of you when something happen to them. After all he's my doctor." Garp said and the boy flinched at the said 'father'. Luffy noticed it and she glared at Garp. Garp noticed Luffy glaring at him and asked "What?"

Luffy rolled her eyes and sighed "Idiot" She muttered "Anyway, What's your name?" Luffy asked the boy and her grin returned on her face.

The boy didn't answer so Garp answered for him. "He's Trafalgar Law, He came from north blue."

"Oh... Then, welcome to Foosha village." Luffy said with a sincere smile on her face. Law was surprised at the girl's sincerity.

"Luffy's right, from now on you're going to leave with her. So pack your things." Garp said and he leave. Leaving Luffy and Law alone. The two just stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry about my Jii-chan, He's just some crazy old man." Luffy broke the uncomfortable silence and she grinned at Law. Luffy looked at Bepo. "Can I hold him again?" She said and she pointed at Bepo.

"No." Was his stern reply.

"But... He's cute." Luffy protested and she looked at him in her puppy eyes.

_'What the hell is wrong with her? She looks... adorable' _Law shook his head the thought and he sighed knowing that he's been defeated. "Fine" Law said.

"Yehey!" Luffy cheered and she hugged the poor bear. Bepo tried to struggle but then again failed. He just sighed in defeat. Luffy snuggled Bepo closer to her. "Thanks, Trao-... Taro-... Torao-... Traffy!" Luffy said with a wide grin on her face.

Law sighed and said in irritated tone "It's Trafalgar."

"Shishishi... Traffy is better." Luffy giggled

"Don't give me weird nickname." Law said in pissed tone but Luffy just laughed

"Shishishi... I like you." Luffy stated and Law slightly blushed from the girl's statement. No one besides from his parents told him that they liked him. Every thought he's a weirdo, though he just ignored them. Luffy noticed his blush and asked "Why your face is slightly red? Do you have a fever?" She stood up and she put Bepo on the floor. She walked towards Law and she put her hand on his forehead. Law blushed more from the sudden contact. "Your forehead is not hot. So why did your face suddenly became red?" Luffy asked and she tilted her head in confusion.

Law finally managed to suppress his blush and he lied "It's hot in the room."

"Is north blue a cold place?" Luffy asked

"Not much." Law said

"Oh... I see" Luffy said and she picked Bepo again and sat on the bed. She lay Bepo on her lap and started caressing Bepo's fur and Bepo purred; totally pleased at the gentle stroke. Luffy giggled and she continued caressing him. Law watched the two and he don't know why but he found himself smiling at the scene.

_'Maybe coming with that geezer is not bad after all. I just hope that bastard don't find us here, I don't want to endanger her because of me...'her?' Am I worried about her? Impossible. I just met her and I don't know about her.'_ Law thought. Luffy saw Law's worried face.

"Don't worry, you'll safe here. They won't find you here. And if they do, Jii-chan won't let them come near you." Luffy reassured him. Law is taken back by Luffy's statement but before he could talk, Luffy beat him to it. "Sorry, I know it's still a sensitive topic to you but I want yo to know that I'm always here to hear you out." Luffy said with a sincere smile on her face. Makino always did that to her if she's in trouble.

Law found himself smiling again and said "Thank you for your concern." Law don't know what's wrong with him. He usually ignored things or telling them that it's not their business, but for some other reason, Law can't help himself but answer and thank the girl.

"No problem, You're my brother now. It's normal for a family to help each other out." Luffy said

"Brother...? That geezer really decided that... Eh?" Law said. He sounded it like a complain but inside of him; though he won't admit it out loud, he's like it. They only just met a few minutes ago, she accepted him. She gave him her sincere smile that makes him feel like he truly belong in here. _' Jeez, It's been a long time since I felt something like this.' _Law thought and he smiled.

"There's nothing wrong about it, anyway. I like having brothers. I already have two, though. Plus you, It'll become three...Shishishi." Luffy giggled

"Two brothers?" Law asked. Interested in her other brothers.

"Yup, Ace-nii and Sabo-nii. They are three years older than me. You'll meet them soon." Luffy said

"Oh..., That geezer adopted them too?" Law asked and Luffy nodded. Law just walked away and he began packing his things. Luffy continued to caress Bepo and she noticed a book on the table near the bed. She took it and opened it. She realized that the book is all about medicines.

"Ne, Traffy" Luffy called

"Just call me Law." Law said with a sighed; not looking at her.

Luffy giggled "Do you want to become a doctor?" she asked.

Law looked at her and saw her holding his medical book. "Yeah, it's quiet interesting." Law answered

"Ohh... I have no knowledge about medicines." Luffy said whilst grinning at him; looking proud.

Law sweat-drooped and said "It's not something to boast about." Luffy just laughed and Law continued packing his things. They both stayed silent for a moment until Luffy broke the silence.

"Is being a doctor is your dream?" Luffy asked. Law was taken back by the sudden question.

"What's with the sudden question?" Law asked

"Nothing, just pure curiosity." Luffy stated. Luffy looked at the ceiling and smiled "You see... being a pirate king is my dream." she said. Law looked at her in unreadable expression, he don't know what to say. He hate pirates because they killed his family and now Luffy told him that she want to become a pirate king.

"Why?" Law asked; Luffy stared at his eyes and saw anger, pain, fear, sadness, betrayal and grief inside him.

Luffy just smiled and said "To have the most freedom." Law's eyes widen at the statement. "I believe that if you become a pirate king, you gained the most freedom in the world." She added.

"Freedom?" Law asked

"Yea..." Luffy said "I don't want to become a marine because I don't want to follow the government's stupid rules. I found out that only pirates have real freedom. They can do whatever they want. And the one who caused you pain is not pirates at all, they're bastard." She added and smiled at him.

Law's eyes widen again and he smiled "Yeah, you're right. They are bastard." and Luffy grinned.

"So, what do you want to be?" Luffy asked again.

"Hmm..." Law think for a second _'Maybe being a pirate is_ _not bad at all. I can hunt the one who's responsible for the death of my parents and I can also become a doctor.' _law thought "I think I want to become a pirate doctor. Then, I also want to avenge my murdered parents and villagers. I wanted to hunt that man." Law proclaimed. Luffy smiled, she carried Bepo and walked towards Law. Luffy kissed Law's forehead and place Bepo on his lap. Law was shocked from the girl's action and he felt a blush creeping up on his face again. Law looked at her in questioning look but Luffy just giggled.

"I need to find Jii-chan. So, see you later Traffy." Luffy said and winked at him. Luffy left the room with a wide grin on her face. Law stayed silent for a moment he looked at Bepo and he stroke his fur. He smiled when he noticed that he became attached to his new 'little sister' even they just met a few minutes ago and he wanted nothing but to protect her from that man who murdered his family.

_'A new family, eh...?' _Law smiled at the thought. He continued packing his things.

* * *

Luffy is walking on the hallway of the marine ship while humming softly. She's very happy to have another brother. She stopped walking when she smelled a familiar scent coming from one of the rooms. Luffy grinned widely and a drool came out from her mouth. She ran towards where the scent came from and barged inside. She saw Garp and some few marines inside the room, they were eating before Luffy barged in. They all looked at Luffy and Luffy smiled at them.

"I thought so, I'm hungry" Luffy whined.

Garp laughed and said "Sit here..." he patted the chair beside and Luffy walked toward him. "Oi, give her food." He ordered

"Hai..." The chef replied. After a couple of minutes, the chef returned with a plates of meat. The chef placed it in front of Luffy and Luffy started devouring it.

"So how's the brat?" Garp asked Luffy.

Luffy gulped her meat and said "He's nice... I like him and the Bepo." She grinned

"Then, he agreed living here?" Garp asked

"Yea, he's packing his things when I left." Luffy said

"I see..." Garp said "Anyway Luffy, you should pack your things too." He added

Luffy looked at him with questioning look and asked "Why?"

"Because from now on you are going to live with my friend who's living in the forest. Leaving you here in the Foosha village was a mistake." Garp said.

"I don't wanna." Luffy whined

"No, you're going to live with Dadan." Garp said

"Dadan?" Luffy asked _'It's sounds familiar'_

"Yeah, so hurry up and pack you things." Garp ordered

"But I don't want to leave the village." Luffy whined again

"You are going to live with her whether you like it or not." Garp said

Luffy sighed, she know that it's no use to argue with her grandfather. She finished her meat and ran towards Law room. Garp followed her.

* * *

When they reached the room, Luffy barged in. Law was startled and Bepo woken up.

A thick nerve mark appeared in Law's forehead "Why did you do that?" Law said in pissed tone.

"Shishishi... sorry" Luffy said sheepishly. Law sighed, he now know that Luffy is an idiot.

"Oi, are you done packing your things?" Garp asked, he's standing outside the room.

"Yea, there's nothing much to pack anyway." Law said and Luffy noticed the sword beside him.

"Is that yours?" Luffy asked whilst pointing at the sword

"Yea, My mother gave it to me." Law said and he held his sword.

"Oh... I see." Luffy said "Nodachi?" Luffy asked

"Yea." Law answered "You seems to have knowledge about swords." Law said. Luffy grinned at him

"Yup, after all I do have one." Luffy said

"Oi you two, come on." Garp said and he walked away. Luffy lift Bepo and hold him; she then walked away and followed Garp. Law also picked his thing and followed them.

* * *

They continued walking until they reached the entrance of the forest. Luffy is humming whilst stroking Bepo's fur. Law is walking beside her.

"Where are we going?" Law asked at no one in particular.

"Yea Jii-chan, where are we going?" Luffy asked

"To Dadan's house." Garp simply stated

"Dadan?" Law asked

"A mountain bandit... You two are going to live with her until the two of you become a great marine." Garp said

"Bandit?" Law asked in disbelief

"No way I'm going to become a marine. I'm gonna be a pirate king." Luffy proclaimed loudly.

Law paled and looked at Luffy in disbelief _'Does this girl have a death wish?' _He thought.

"What do you mean 'Pirate king'?!" Garp stopped from his tracks and he raised his fist and he hit Luffy's head causing a large bump to formed. "Why are you spouting nonsense? You and your brothers are destined to become a great marines!" He yelled.

"Marines...? He really want you to become?" Law whispered in her ears.

"Yea... probably you too." she whispered back "That's why you need to prepare every time he come back. His training is really harsh, harsher than you could thought. If you're not strong enough to stand it, you'll die." She explained. Law was about to say something when Luffy cut him off "But you look so strong, so I guess it won't be a problem to you." She added while smiling at him and Law smiled back. Luffy continued stroking Bepo's fur.

"What are you two whispering about?" Garp asked

"Nothing, just wondering how long until we arrive." Law answered

"We're almost there." Garp answered. Luffy and Law looked at each other and they giggled.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a small house in the middle of the large clearing. The house have a watchtower in the back with a line of clothing hung to the nearest tree. Luffy stared up at the small house in pure curiosity, he gave Bepo to Law before running around the house to explore. Law sweat-dropped at the girl's antics.

Garp walked towards the door and pounded it "Dadan, get out here." Garp yelled. The front door opened, A tall and overweight woman with long curly orange hair and a big masculine face with a cigarette in her mouth appeared.

"G-Garp-san!" The woman said in fear. Two man appeared behind him, the shorter of them was wearing polka-dotted dungarees and he has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back and he's also carrying a dictionary. The other man who is taller than him look like a chicken, He has what appears to be a wattle on his chin, and a comb on his bald head. He has a mustache and sideburns, and big wears a decorated jacket paired with a scarf around his neck, and a pairs of shorts held up by a standard sash. He also sports what appear to be long, striped socks. He carries a saber on his right hip. The both of them backed away when they saw Garp.

"Garp-san, you need to hurry up and give me a break already! That Ace's boy is already 10, you know?" The woman complained

"I'm not gonna be able to handle much of this! Take him back already!" The little guy added

_'Ace...? Isn't that the other brother of Murgiwara-ya? He also live here?' _Law thought; he's quite surprised when he remember something like that. Normally, he just forget about it. He looked at the running girl.

Garp just laughed at them and began "Anyway..."

But the little guy cut him off "Don't change the subject."

The woman, who's watching Luffy running around, finally lost her patience and cried out "Jeez, That kid is annoying."

"Oi Luffy" Garp called. Luffy stopped from running and looked at Garp. Law also looked at him. "Come here." He said

Luffy ran towards him and asked "What?"

Garp picked her up so that the woman could see her. "From now on, you're going to take care of her." He said and he pointed at Law "Him too." He added "Now both of you, say hello to Dadan." Garp said

"Yo..." Luffy greeted and Law just grunted.

The chicken man just looked at them and asked "Who are they?"

"My grandchildren." Garp simply stated.

"Ehh... You're bringing me another? And your grandchildren?" Dadan yelled. Garp put Luffy down and she stood beside her grandfather and Law decided to walked around.

"Yup... so choose, fellas. Live the rest of your lives behind the bars, or raise this two. I'm keeping my eyes closed to your crimes, which number more than the stars, I might add..."

"Well... we don't wanna be arrested, but sometimes I wonder if slammer's really worse than this! I'm already at my wit's end with Ace alone, and now you want me to take care of your grandchildren?! Both of them are monster two just like him, right?" Dadan complained again

_'Ace...?' _Luffy thought, She was about to ask her if she know Ace when she heard a yell behind them.

Law walking around, he sensed that someone is looking at him. Instinctively he backed away and he saw a spit landed from where he came from. Law looked up to see who did that and saw a boy, who's sitting on the dead animal with his arms folded and holding a long metal pipe. He had childish freckles and he's glaring at him coldly. Law got pissed and yelled "What the hell is your problem?" And he glared at him. Luffy and the others looked behind them. Luffy's eyes widen in surprise when she saw Ace and she grinned widely.

"Hey, Ace!" Garp greeted

"Woahhh... you came home, Ace?" Dadan said; surprise clearly heard in her tone.

Garp walked beside Law and pat his head. "That's Ace, He's 4 years younger than you. You're gonna live with him from today forward. So better get along, got it?" He said but the two continued to glare at each other. "I'm intrusting them to you." Garp said to Dadan.

"EH... Decided?" Dadan yelled.

Garp saw the two boys still glaring at each other and he hit Law on the head and said "Try to get along."

"Oi, You think it's settled?" Dadan asked angrily

Garp looked at them evilly and asked menacingly "You have a problem?"

Dadan and the other three yelped in fear and stood up straight "We will take care of them."

"Then, my business here is done." Garp said and looked at Ace who's still having a glaring contest with Law "I'll come visit if I have the time!" He added

"Umm... what about the child support?" The chicken man asked

"Just put it on my tab." Garp said

"This isn't a bar, you know" Dadan screamed at him

"Huh?" Garp asked menace tone.

"On the second thought, no need for it." Dadan said whilst sweating bullets. Luffy and Dadan watched him walked away. Ace seems that he hadn't notice Luffy yet. He jumped from the dead animal and slowly walked towards Law. Law continued to glare at him and Ace just walked right past him. After a couple of steps, Ace been tackled to the ground. Ace growled angrily and about to kill who did that, but he saw a familiar stupid grin. The three Bandits are all shocked when Luffy tackled Ace and they thought if Luffy has death wish.

"Lu...?" Ace asked softly.

Luffy stood up and she grinned at him "Hi Ace."

Ace grinned; he stood up and hugged Luffy tightly "Lu..." Ace said happily and Luffy laughed. The three bandits are surprised that Luffy know Ace.

Ace let go of Luffy "What are you doing here?" He asked whilst grinning

"EH... didn't ya' hear that we are going to live with ya'?" Luffy asked

"Really?" He asked and Luffy nodded.

"Yup... him too" Luffy said and she pointed at Law. Ace frowned and glared at Law, the glaring contest started again. "Stop that." Luffy said and she cover Ace's eyes. Ace sighed and he took off Luffy's hands.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ace said and he walked inside the house. Luffy just watched him disappeared inside the house. Luffy walked towards Law and she grinned at him.

"Don't be hard on him, he's nice if you know him more. He's just not good with strangers." Luffy said and Law huffed in annoyance. Luffy giggled and said "Let's go inside." And she grabbed his hand and walked towards the house.

They walked inside the house, Luffy let go of Law's hand and she looked around wondering where is Ace. The room is dark but she continued to wandered around and suddenly a knife came out of nowhere and was pointed on Luffy's neck. Law is in the same situation. But both of them looked calm.

"Who the hell are you?" The bandit asked, A decent amount of bandit appeared from the darkness. Ready to grab them if they escape.

"I'm Luffy..." Luffy said whilst grinning and he pointed at Law "And he's Law."

"Shut up, can't you understand what situation are you?" The bandit asked; clearly annoyed.

"But you asked us." Luffy said

"Just give me your money." The bandit demanded

"I have nothing" Luffy said but she knows perfectly that she have tons in her 'Pocket dimension'.

"Me either." Law said

"Then call your parents." The bandit demanded again.

"We don't have parents, only grandpa" Luffy said

"Then call him here." The bandit said in pissed tone. "What's his name?" The bandit asked

"Garp" A familiar voice said and opened the light.

The bandits are all now sweating bullets and asked "This kids is...?"

"Yes... The two of them are going to live with us from now on." Dadan said

"EH... but this is not a nursery school." One of the bandits said

"Boss, you're totally gutless." The other one said

"Shut up, you scumbags." Dadan yelled and she came back with a giant plate full of meat. "It's time for dinner." She said and she pointed the food. A drool came out from the bandits mouth and the launched themselves at the meat. Luffy and Law looked at each other and sighed. The both of them raced over too, leaving Bepo sitting there.

In the end, It was Luffy, Ace, Law, Bepo, and Dadan who were sitting around the fire in the center of the room. Ace was devouring the meat he got earlier, Dadan is drinking her sake, Law managed to steal some meat that enough for him and Bepo, and the both of them have a small bowl of rice. Luffy also have a small bowl of rice and she also managed to get some meat but she it's not enough for her.

She frowned and whined "My meat is not enough. Pops, I want another."

"I'm a woman." Dadan yelled, Law chocked his food and looked at Dadan in disbelief while Ace is laughing silently. "And don't you realize where you've been left?" She asked but Luffy rolled her eyes "I'll tell you..." Dadan looked at her with evil eyes and horrid grin appeared on her face "This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, The Dadan family" Dadan said in dark voice

"Mountain bandits? I hate mountain bandits" Luffy said, anger flashed in her eyes when she remembered the bandit who made fun of Shanks.

Dadan stuck her knife in the floor and yelled at her "Shut up you damn brat, It's already pain in the ass raising you! If you don't want in here, that's fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like an animal!"

Ace eye's widen when he heard those words, he stood up and walked in front of Luffy. Ace glared at Dadan and he growled like a wild beast "Don't you ever say that to my little sister, you damn monkey." Ace threaten and all the bandits stopped their activities and looked at Ace

"Ace-nii..." Luffy said

Ace looked at her and his eyes soften and he said "Come, we are going to hunt more meat. I know you're still hungry and Sabo would be happy if we join him for dinner."

Luffy grinned and cheered "Yehey..." she looked at Law and said "See ya' later, Law" Luffy waved at him and the both of them walked outside.

"Those two are siblings, but I thought..." The other bandits said in confusion.

"How about you?" Dadan asked Law.

Law just sighed _'Maybe I can find something useful in the forest'_ Law thought and he stood up and walked towards the forest, Bepo followed him.

"Those brats." Dadan said angrily and she continued drinking her sake.

* * *

Luffy and Ace are walking at the woods and Luffy suddenly remembered something.

"Ace, do you hate Law?" Luffy asked Ace. Ace stopped and looked at her.

"I don't like him." Ace said and he continued walking

"But he's nice" Luffy reasoned

"I don't care." Ace said

"You don't care, what?" Another voice butted in

Luffy looked at the source and she grinned "Sabo-nii" She said happily.

"Yo..." Sabo said and he walked towards them, Luffy jumped into him and Sabo shift his left foot and catch the girl and he spun her around. Luffy giggled.

He put Luffy down and asked "What you two doing in here? I thought you're going back Ace."

"I'm living with Ace now" Luffy beamed

"Really?" Sabo asked

"Yup, with my new brother" Luffy said

"New brother?" Sabo asked and Ace frowned

"Yea, his name is Law. Jii-chan adopted him and he have a bear with him named Bepo. He's nice but Ace seems to hate him." Luffy said

Sabo looked at Ace and he saw something flashed in his eyes, Sabo smirked _'Don't want to share Luffy's attention... eh?' _Sabo thought. "I wonder why?" He asked Ace with a smirk on his face. Ace looked at him and he saw his smirk.

Ace glared at him and said "Shut up."

Sabo laughed and Luffy's stomach growled "I'm hungry."

"Lets hunt, Luffy's hungry" Ace said.

"Trying to change the topic, eh?" Sabo asked teasingly and Ace glared at him "Hai, Hai... let's go." Sabo said and they off to hunt.

* * *

**This is it for now... I hope you like it... XD**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite... XP**


End file.
